To walk in the Dark beside you
by The Descent into Chaos
Summary: What if Tamsin stayed for that glass of wine, after Bo and Lauren's break up?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using the characters and situations from the series Lost Girl. I do not claim any ownership over them. This story is for entertainment purposes only. I am not profiting financially from this story. I would like to thank all those involved for their contribution in creating all that is Lost Girl, hope it keeps going. P.S. These chapters are many, some longer than others, but do not fret, it's worth reading. Now upward and onward…

* * *

Bo opens the door, Tamsin walks in. "Unless you're Kenzi or a pint of tequila-spiked ice cream, please Fae off."

Tamsin breathes in deeply, leaning against an unfinished wall with her hand on her hip. "That is a sad sad little box."

"Yea, well," says Bo, placing items into the box. "It's some stuff that Lauren left here. Can't say that we're not having problems. But," she pauses a little. Tamsin sits on a stool next to her. "We will work through it. We will fix this."

Tamsin nods her head, giving Bo a keep-hope-alive smirk. "If that's what you want, you bet."

"Think it'll be okay if I kept it for just a little while longer?" asks Bo, searching for a sincere answer.

Tamsin looks at her with understanding eyes. "I think she'd be good with that."

"Yeah," agrees Bo, gently.

Tamsin suddenly hugs her. "I'm so so sorry."

Bo is caught off guard by the gesture. She looks on oddly as she rubs Tamsin's arm in an okay-I-don't-know-what-else-to-do manner. "I didn't figure you Valkyries for the sentimental type." Tamsin pulls strands of Bo's hair out, making her frown in pain. "Oww."

"Sorry," says Tamsin, with an uneasy smile. "My hand just got caught in your hair."

Bo still frowning. "Okay," she says, rubbing against the back of her head. "Well, I'm about to get ragingly drunk. Would you like some wine?"

"Yeah," says Tamsin, softly as she puts the hair strands into the rune glass.

* * *

**What if Tamsin stayed for that glass of wine, after Bo and Lauren's break up?**

Bo walks over to the counter and fills two glasses with red wine. She hands one to Tamsin and sits down on the stool next to her, moving the box to the side. "Why don't you make a toast since you're so good at them?"

"In light of the current situation, it's probably better to just start drinking," suggests Tamsin.

"Yeah. Well I'll toast to that." The two hit their glasses together and drink their drinks.

An hour and three bottles later. Empty glasses sit on the dining table. Music is playing. "Maybe we should get some more wine," says Tamsin, pouring a bottle of wine with empty contents into her glass, shaking it to no avail.

Bo is dancing in the background. "You know, we totally should go out." Tamsin shrugs. "I'm gonna go change. Be back in a second."

Tamsin smirks. She looks through the kitchen cabinets for more alcohol, and finds a bottle of liquor. "Jackpot." She finds some shot glasses and fills them up. "One for you, and one for me," she says as she takes one and gulps it down, saving the other.

Several shots later, Bo makes her way downstairs. "There she is ladies and gentlemen, Miss Succubus."

"Somebody's been in the liquor cabinet," says Bo, walking over to Tamsin.

"C'mon, take some shots. You have to catch up," says Tamsin.

"Well, how many have you had?"

"I don't really remember. Here," says Tamsin, filling up a glass. "Just drink this, we should be even."

Bo looks hesitant and then relaxes. "Why not? I said I was going to get ragingly drunk right?" Tamsin nods in agreement. "Here goes nothing." Bo takes the glass and swallows the drink, frowning when it is finished. "Oh gross. I think I almost threw up in my mouth."

"That means you're doing it right. Let's go."

"Wait, where are we going again?" asks Bo.

"You said that you wanted to drink and party. I know just the place."

"Let me guess another Dark bar."

"Trust me. You haven't really partied until you've been here."

"I'm a little afraid."

"Don't be. You're in good hands."

Somewhere out in Dark territory is an abandoned building. They park on the street and walk towards it. The line stretches near the road. Tamsin pulls Bo by the arm to the entrance. A huge bouncer wearing a headset is guarding the door and a camera rests above the entrance. "What's the password?" he asks.

Tamsin looks into the camera. "Let me the hell in." The bouncer gives her a funny look. Someone says something to him through the headset.

He opens the door. "My apologies," he says, sincerely. He places glowing wristbands on them.

Bo looks at Tamsin. "I did a job for the owners a while back. C'mon," says Tamsin, walking in. Bo follows.

As soon as the two walk in, a breeze of cool mist and music hits them at the same time. Streams of lights flare from anywhere it can escape. Half naked bodies dance across the floor. Women and men dance inside cages strung up from the ceiling. Some cages have two men dancing together, others two women, and some single individuals. Several of the dancers are barely clothed or are clothed in clad leather. A man with a black rubber hood over his face suspends from the ceiling, held in place by the rings through his skin and the cords that cling to them. On the bar are blindfolded male dancers wearing leather chastity belts and bondage gags.

"What the Fae!" says Bo.

"What level do you want to go on?" yells Tamsin. Bo shrugs in response to not hearing her. "Never mind." She grabs Bo by the hand and goes up a set of stairs, walking over to a bar. In this area, people are dancing with cups or bottles in their hands. Wet bodies cling to each other. The music is different from the previous floor. Both sexes wearing skimpy outfits are swinging around on dancing poles situated in different areas of the room. Their bodies look as if they have been molded by a talented artist. Bo nods her head as if to say that this is her kind of scene.

A shirtless bartender displaying his sculpted upper half pours up two drinks for Bo and Tamsin. "Enjoy."

"Lay out the red carpet why don't you," says Bo. She takes a sip of her drink. "So…what kind of job did you do?"

"If I told you, I would have to kill you," Tamsin answers, with a sly smirk. The two turn around in their seats, watching people dance wildly.

Bo takes a sip of her drink. "Wow, this tastes great." She drinks some more.

"Whoa there. You might want to take it easy," says Tamsin.

"What is it?"

"It's a combination of secret ingredients. They call it Pixie Dust."

Bo starts laughing. "Pixie Dust?"

"Okay laugh now."

Bo drinks some more. "How can something that tastes this good do anything bad?"

"Okay, don't say that I didn't warn you."

Forty-five minutes later, Bo is dancing in a crowd surrounded by a bunch of macho guys. She walks back over to Tamsin, who is watching Bo's drink and nursing her own. Bo drinks some more. Tamsin raises her eyebrow. "That's your third glass."

"Lighten up Tamsin. I thought you were gonna show me a good time, not act like a surrogate grandmother. You haven't even left your seat since we've been here," says Bo, rocking from side to side to the music. "It's time for you to catch up," she says. She finishes her drink and goes back over to the dance floor.

"She's right," says Tamsin, to herself. "What the hell." She swallows the rest of her drink and signals the barkeep for four more. He serves her the drinks. "I am going to regret this in the morning. Oh well, to Acacia." She lifts a drink in the air and takes it to the head, then takes another and drinks it.

"When someone drinks like that, they're either trying to escape something or is looking for trouble," says the bartender.

"Maybe a bit of both." Tamsin lets her hair down and grabs the last two drinks, walking over to Bo, handing her one. They hit their glasses together and finish them off.

As the night goes on, the pair hits every floor of the building, dancing with people, sometimes with each other, or by themselves. They are now in separate locations. Bo finds Tamsin. "Don't ever go in the bathrooms. I went in one, and it was like a sex fest."

"Thought you Succubi were into that sort of thing," says Tamsin.

"Maybe under different circumstances, but the things that I witnessed in there, no one should see." The two hang onto each other for balance. "We're so wasted."

"I think we passed that threshold some hours ago," says Tamsin. "What time is it?"

Bo takes out her phone and looks at it. The phone screen is blurry. "It's, it's. I don't even know."

"Let me see it," says Tamsin. She reaches for an invisible phone. "I may be high."

"You think it's time to go?" asks Bo.

"Maybe so."

The two exit the place. They walk for a short while. "I don't remember walking this far. Are you sure you remember where we parked?" asks Bo. She trips. "Oops. I almost fell," she says, laughing.

"We can't be too far from it."

Meanwhile at Bo's place walks in Kenzi. All the lights are on and music is still playing in the background. "Bo," she says, walking in slowly now. She looks around and sees the empty shot glasses, the three bottles of wine and the open liquor bottle. "Somebody's been getting smashed." She then notices another empty glass sitting on the table. "Somebody's getting laid." She walks over to the sofa and lies down. "I'll just sleep right here on the big comfy couch. Yeah, she owes me big time."

Back on the Dark streets, Tamsin and Bo are walking until a gang of thugs decide to intrude. "Well lookey at what we got here fellas?" says one of them.

"You girls lost? You must be walking around here at this time of night," says another.

"Oh great, can this night get any worse?" says Bo.

Tamsin breathes in deeply. "Why is it that a woman can't go out and have one night of fun without some jerk doing or saying something to ruin her night?"

"Look maybe we can end things without hurting anyone. They could be humans," says Bo.

"Maybe, but trouble reeks from them," says Tamsin.

One of the thugs breaks a bottle. "Here kitty kitty," he says.

"See what I mean," says Tamsin.

Tamsin and Bo turn around. "Wow, there's a lot of them," whispers Bo. The gang draws in closer to them. "You do realize that every time I go out with you, trouble follows."

"What do you want?" asks Tamsin, to the gang.

"Looks like we got a tough one on our hands."

"Yeah I like them tough though, the harder the struggle, the more they scream."

"We just want some dolls to play with."

"Oh geez. If you were looking for a shrink you could've just said so," says Tamsin.

"I like her. Yeah, I want you."

"Look guys, we don't want any trouble," says Bo.

"Funny because we do."

"Great. Well Tamsin, your turn, say something," says Bo.

Tamsin gives Bo a like-what expression. "Okay. Okay. Oh please Mr. Bad Guys. We're so afraid of all of you. Please, you can have anything you want, just don't hurt us," she says, unenthused.

"Tamsin," frowns Bo.

Tamsin shrugs her shoulders wondering what she had done wrong. "What? Okay. Um, we'll do anything if you just let us go."

"Yeah guys, we don't want any trouble. Just let us go, we'll be on our way. No harm done," says Bo.

"Yeah, we'll give you the money from our purses," says Tamsin.

"You don't even have any purses," says one of the guys.

Tamsin leans her head to the side and shrugs her shoulders.

One of them pulls a gun out. "Walk over there."

"Nicely down Tamsin. Okay, just calm down. Maybe we can talk this out," says Bo, with her hands in the air. Tamsin isn't complying. Bo looks over to her. "Tamsin, what are you doing?"

"I don't take orders from wannabe tough guys," she replies, looking at the guy with the gun, eyebrow raised.

The guy cocks the gun. "Is this tough enough for you?" The gang laughs. "Now get over there!"

Tamsin looks at Bo then back at the guy with the gun. "I think she's pissed," says one, jokingly. "Ooh what is the we little girly gonna do?"

"I'm going to become your worst nightmare." Tamsin looks at the guy with the gun and her eyes grow hollow and her cheekbones fade into a shady blackish gray becoming bony like Death himself. She starts walking towards him. The guy with the gun starts shaking. "You don't really want to use that on us, do you?"

"What the hell are you doing to him?! Dude what are you waiting for?! Shoot her!"

"I don't think so," says Tamsin. The shooter turns the gun on the guy who ordered him to shoot Tamsin.

"What are you doing?" he says, backing away. "What the hell are you doing, get away from me man! No, don't!"

"Tamsin no!" Bo's eyes glow a bright blue. She puts her hand across the shooter's neck, sucking the chi out of him, making him fall unconscious. "That's odd. I should be sober but I'm clearly still very drunk."

"Get them!" yells someone.

One screams and the sound knocks Tamsin and Bo against a brick wall.

"Okay, so they're not human," says Bo, getting up.

"No really," says Tamsin.

The gang rushes them with broken bottles and knives. Bo takes two daggers out of her boots. She tosses one to Tamsin. The two rush through the crowd, ducking and dodging, slicing, punching, and kicking. They find themselves in the middle, standing back to back. Bo grabs one by the arm as he throws a punch and kicks him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Another charges. She kicks him in the crotch, bringing him to his knees and punches him in the face.

"Remind me not to ever go out with you again," says Bo, as she deflects a bottle being lunged at her.

Tamsin has someone in a headlock. "Why? I thought we were having fun." She kicks him into another pursuer.

"Damn, where do they keep coming from?" asks Bo.

"It's time to finish this." Tamsin's face turns ghastly like before. "What are you doing? You're fighting on the wrong side," she says, to a group of them. "Don't you have a job to do?" The group begins to fight their comrades. Tamsin's face turns back to normal. "That's our cue, let's go."

They make their way down the street and locate the truck. Just as they walk up to it, Tamsin falls onto it. She catches herself.

"Tamsin what's wrong?" Bo tries to help her, but Tamsin rejects it.

"It's nothing. Give me a moment."

"Okay," says Bo, looking concerned. After a few minutes, Bo takes out her phone. "How come I still can't see the time?" She begins scrolling around on her phone. "You think we'll be okay to drive?"

"Sure if we want to make the morning news."

"I'll call Kenzi. She can pick us up." Bo still fumbling with her phone, "I don't think my phone works anymore."

"It's probably not the phone."

"It's freezing out here," says Bo, shivering.

"Are you kidding me, it's hot as Hades."

"Okay so no driving. What are we gonna do now?" asks Bo.

"We'll just have to wait until our drinks wear off. C'mon, if I remember this place correctly, well before I was drunk, there's a house up ahead. We can crash there," says Tamsin.

Bo nods her head and follows.

They walk for awhile. "How much further is it? Feels like I've been walking for days," says Bo, who can barely stand.

"It's just up ahead."

A little further. "Here we are El Chateau," says Tamsin.

"For some reason I wanted to believe that I was going to a nice, warm and cozy place. This looks like the house on Haunted Hill. I don't know why I keep listening to you."

"It's not that bad," says Tamsin. Suddenly Bo falls to the ground. Tamsin hurries over to her. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," says Bo.

"I warned you about the Pixie Dust." Bo rolls on her back and the bottom of her shirt is stained with blood. "You're bleeding."

"What?!" exclaims Bo.

"Damn. C'mon," says Tamsin, helping Bo to her feet. She places Bo's arm around her shoulders and slowly guides her inside the house, reclining Bo on a sofa covered by a sheet. Tamsin turns on a light switch. "At least we have power." She goes over to Bo and lifts her shirt to find a nasty gash in her skin. "Let me see," she says as she probes around it.

"Oww."

"And you're complaining now about pain?" says Tamsin.

"Well it didn't hurt until you told me that I was bleeding," says Bo.

"It looks like you have a piece of glass wedged inside of you."

"What? Get it out!" says Bo, frantically.

"Calm down. I'm trying. There's too much blood, I can't get a grip."

"Oww. Oww. What are you doing to me?" asks Bo, frowning in agony.

"Oops. I may have pushed it in further. Hey, I'll look around the place and try to find something to get it out with. Just stay here."

"Like I can go anywhere else. Hurry," says Bo.

Tamsin looks around the place while Bo looks like she's drifting in and out of existence. She comes back with a bottle of bourbon.

"I'm back. I found this," says Tamsin, proudly.

"A bottle of Wild Turkey. I'm dying and you come back with a bottle of Wild Turkey."

"It's for the pain," says Tamsin.

"Then why is half the bottle gone?" asks Bo.

"Look, drink up."

"Fine," Bo gulps a good measure down. She frowns from the taste and burn.

"There. How are you feeling?" asks Tamsin.

"Still drunk. Still in pain. You know for a minute there, I thought you were going to pour it on my wound and try to dig the glass out for some reason."

"And waste decent liquor." Tamsin tears a piece of the sheet and ties it around Bo's wound much to her discomfort. "Damn you're bleeding out." She touches Bo's forehead. "You're burning up too."

"Let's face it Tamsin…we both know there's only one way that I'm gonna make it out of this alive."

"What, by sucking the life out of me?"

"That is a possibility if you want to die. But that's not what I mean…I would have to have."

Tamsin cuts her off. "I need some more to drink." She gulps some of the bourbon down. It burns.

"Look, I don't like the idea either. But the idea of living kind of outweighs the thought of dying. Besides, it's not like I can call anyone even if I wanted to. Dyson's complicated, and Lauren is kind of the reason I'm here in the first place. And it's, it's too late to find another candidate."

"Okay stop. Can I at least act as if I have a choice in the matter?" Tamsin sits silently, staring into a nearby wall. Her face expresses intense debates going on inside of her mind. "If I do this…there's going to be some rules…number one, there's to be no intimacy whatsoever. Meaning no kissing or holding. No cuddling. Spooning. Gosh no fondling. No talking. No whispering sweet-nothings." Bo looks like she wants to gag. "No caressing."

"I could just spare myself the torture by allowing myself to die. I mean, you're making everything so much worse with the details. I would rather not think about it."

"I'm serious Bo. This has got to be straight up. I don't do mushy, which brings me to my next point, no feelings. The last thing I need is someone clinging to me like some love sick puppy."

"Whoa. Excuse me?! Someone's feeling themselves much. You're talking like you're the crème de la crème or something."

"Well if you take into account what the last person said," says Tamsin.

"When was that? Back when looking at fire was entertainment? If anyone should be talking it should be me, except I don't need any explanations. But I'll just leave it at legendary. The name speaks for itself."

"Whatever Succubusted."

"Oh, it's so on."

"I shouldn't even have to mention how this stays between us," says Tamsin.

"Does this have an ending soon? I'm kinda in a hurry. You know, got real things to do after this."

"Oh and did I mention that you're gonna have to fight me."

"What? That's ridiculous," says Bo.

"You heard me. Nothing in this world is free. And no love touches either. It will only embarrass you anyway."

Bo's eyes turn blue. "I'm gonna have so much pleasure in breaking you."

"If you can."

Bo sucks some chi from out of Tamsin. "Thanks," she says, standing up. "And for the record, I will make an example out of you, starting by kicking your ass."

Tamsin drinks the rest of the bourbon and hurls the bottle across the room. "Bring it on."

"Your move."

"I won't hold back," says Tamsin.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamsin swings her left arm then her right, Bo blocks them both, striking Tamsin in the chest, sending her against the wall. Bo stands over her. Suddenly Tamsin hits Bo's semi-healed wound. Bo grimaces in pain. Tamsin stands up and kicks Bo to the couch. Bo sucks some chi from out of Tamsin. She gets up and throws a disoriented Tamsin across the room. Tamsin rushes Bo, pushing her through a wall. Her face begins to turn skeleton-like. Bo knocks Tamsin over, now on top, eyes blue, she starts sucking chi until Tamsin stops her, pushing her off her. Bo quickly gets up. Tamsin signals for her to attack. She maneuvers around Bo, standing behind her, her arm across Bo's neck. Bo elbows her, causing Tamsin to back off. Bo pulls out her knife and makes a cut along the front of Tamsin's shirt, kicking her into a wall. Tamsin gets up and throws the shirt off, revealing her bra. She runs up a flight of stairs, waiting at the top. Bo smirks as she puts the dagger back in her boot. She sifts some of Tamsin's chi as she runs up the steps. When she makes it to the top, Tamsin grabs her by the neck, punching her in the same wound, Bo curls. Tamsin punches Bo again and she falls into the bathroom entrance. She picks Bo up and throws her. Bo lands against the bath tub, blood oozing out of the wound. When Tamsin walks over to her, Bo kicks her in the stomach, Tamsin falls against the toilet, breaking it. Bo gets up and walks over to Tamsin. As Bo unbuttons Tamsin's pants, Tamsin elbows her to the floor. She gets up and starts to drag Bo to a nearby room. Bo sweeps her and Tamsin falls to floor, making them fall through that floor and the next, to cellar, hitting cement.

Both are finding it hard to get up, but Tamsin somehow does it first. She sits on top of Bo and tries to choke her, but Bo grabs both of Tamsin's arms and forcefully pushes her off, sending her across the room. As Bo tries to get up, she notices her shirt is caught onto something. Bo takes the dagger out and cuts the shirt off of her, revealing not only her bra, but a sharp object through her side. She pulls it out in agonizing pain. Bo starts crawling up the steps, blood seeping on every stair. She reaches the top and sees Tamsin standing at the bottom. Bo punches the door and it shatters. Tamsin runs up the stairs and grabs her legs, Bo kicks her and they both fall down the stairs. Bo looks weak. She begins nodding off. Tamsin pulls her up the staircase, making sure Bo hits every bump, pulling her into the kitchen. Bo trips her and Tamsin falls through the kitchen table. She rips Tamsin's pants off, who kicks her into the stove. Bo sits holding her wound which is bleeding out again. As Tamsin walks over to her in her bra and panties Bo smiles. Tamsin gives her this you-haven't-won-yet smirk. As they fight off each other, both end up going through another wall. Then, Tamsin picks a weak Bo up by the arm and drags her up another set of stairs, leaving Bo in the hall as she walks into a room, laughing silently.

Bo pushes her body up, her eyes turn red. She sucks the chi out of Tamsin, which brings Tamsin to her knees. Bo stands inside the doorway and grabs the door frame with each hand and rips out a chunk of it on each side. A crack grows from the missing parts of the frame on each side of the walls, traveling until it reaches the window behind Tamsin, the window cracks and the glass bursts. She walks towards Tamsin, holding her head at an angle like she's trying to understand something. Tamsin has this look of alarm in her eyes. In a last ditch effort, Tamsin hits the floor with all of her might, breaking it. They fall through that floor and land on the previous one. Bo's eyes return to brown as they get up and assume a fighting stance. Tamsin attacks first. Bo deflects.

As the fight goes on, they soon realize that neither is able to actually land a hit on the other. They stop and back away from each other. Tamsin looks as if she is thinking about her next move when Bo begins looking at her with a bit of distaste, stopping at Tamsin's shoes. Tamsin gives her this whatever look. She takes her shoes off and throws them at the front door entrance. She then gives Bo this your-turn look. Bo takes off her boots and throws them in the same area, keeping her dagger. Tamsin folds her arms. Bo does this what-else look. She then looks at her pants and decides to take them off, tossing them on the floor with a happy-now expression to which Tamsin does this I-am-not-impressed look. Bo rolls her eyes and snatches a nearby sheet from off of a chair, drapping it around her bottom, she then signals Tamsin to strike. As Tamsin looks at the dagger in Bo's hand, her face begins to turn. Bo quickly looks down, cutting a piece from the sheet and tying it around her eyes. Tamsin lunges at Bo, but she is still able to avoid Tamsin's assault, dodging her attacks. She grabs Tamsin's arm and turns Tamsin's around, so that Tamsin's back is against her. Bo snatches off her makeshift blindfold as she places the dagger across Tamsin's neck. At first Tamsin doesn't struggle, but then she decides to call Bo's bluff, elbowing Bo. Bo holds her stomach as Tamsin moves away. Tamsin turns around facing Bo and feels something wet on her neck. She touches it and looks at her hand only to discover blood on it. Bo raises her eyebrow to her. Tamsin's lips form the word bitch silently. They begin fighting again, leading into the kitchen. Tamsin is knocked into the kitchen sink, breaking it. Water splashes everywhere, especially on her. Bo gives her this not-bad look. Tamsin leans her head to the side, her eyes squint and her lips press tightly together.

The floor begins trembling. They give each other concerned looks. Bo stretches her arms out like she is balancing on a tightrope. Tamsin is reaching for the kitchen counter when Bo signals for her to not move. She reaches for it anyway and as she grabs on it, the floor caves in. Bo jumps through the walkway of the kitchen, avoiding the fall completely. She gets up and walks over to the couch, relaxing on top of it. Tamsin, who is hanging from the kitchen counter, hears something start to rattle. She says a silent "shit" and lets go. The rest of the floor caves in. Before it can hit her, she rolls away, catching a bit of debris. Moments later, Bo catches an eyeful of a dusty and pissed Tamsin standing over her. Tamsin jumps on the couch with so much force that that floor falls in as well.

In the cellar, both of their hands are around each other's neck as they roll continuously around, not allowing either one of them to remain on top of the other. Suddenly a loud rumbling sound roars and the house starts falling in beginning from the roof. All that is heard is a constant sound of layers collapsing and glass shattering. The two immediately stop fighting. They hurry to their feet, looking around for an escape. The cellar windows are too small for anyone. Realizing that they would have to go up if they wanted to get away, Bo tries to signal Tamsin for a plan of action. Tamsin doesn't understand any of it and becomes frustrated. She breaks the silence.

"Damn it. If you have a plan, now would be a good time to spit that shit out," yells Tamsin.

"My bad, your rules."

"Fuck the rules. We need to get the hell out of here before we get crushed."

"Okay. Here," says Bo. She gets down on one knee and cups her hands together. "I can lift you out of here."

Tamsin looks taken aback, wondering why Bo would ensure her safety over her own. "Well, what about you?"

"We don't have time to debate politics. Just do it. I'll find another way. Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Tamsin shakes her head. She hurries over to Bo and she lifts Tamsin up. Tamsin holds on to a piece of the floor that hasn't fallen in and pulls herself up.

"Think Bo think," says Bo, looking around, searching for anything while dodging rubble.

Meanwhile, Tamsin makes her way outside. She looks around for something to help Bo get out of the house. She sees a tree nearby and runs to it. Before she makes it there, the house falls in completely. She stops in her tracks after hearing what sounded like a house being completely demolished in one hit. Her eyes widen. She turns around and sees nothing left standing there, but the front door. "That shit did not just happen." Bo isn't anywhere in sight. She runs back over towards the area where the house once stood. Tamsin sees a makeshift anchoring device that includes a dagger lodged into the ground with a sheet tied around it, and runs over to it. She stands near the edge of the house and sees a cut up and bruised Bo hanging onto a bunch of sheets she had tied together.

"Are you gonna stand there and look at me or help me up?" says Bo.

"I thought you were dead," says Tamsin.

"Well sorry to disappoint."

Tamsin pulls her up. They sit at the edge of the house on the grass quietly, observing the mess that they made. "Bo," says Tamsin. Bo looks over to her. Tamsin takes a deep breath. "I, I don't want you dead," she says, looking away. Bo frowns for a moment, wondering about the meaning behind the statement.

Bo brushes it off. "Didn't think you cared that much," she says.

Tamsin rolls her eyes and shakes her head. "You know what? Fuck this shit!" She gets up and walks away.

"Tamsin," says Bo. She struggles to get up. "Tamsin, come on." Tamsin stops walking and folds her arms together. Bo slowly catches up with her. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were serious. Really. I mean you're not the fuzziest person on the block. In fact, you're kind of cold, and mean, and don't care about anyone. But anyway, thanks for caring that I didn't die back there. Hey," she says, touching Tamsin's neck, which makes Tamsin give her a guarded look. "Your neck healed."

Tamsin backs away a little. "Yeah, it does that from time to time."

"Uhh hmm," responds Bo. Suddenly her face contorts in pain. She starts to fall, but Tamsin catches her, resting her on the ground. "I think I might have broken some ribs back there."

"That can happen with all kinds of shit falling on you."

Bo laughs and then stops from the pain.

Tamsin looks as if something is bothering her. "Okay," she says, breathing in deeply. "Let's just get this thing over with."

"What?" asks Bo, confused.

"You know. Now do what you have to do."

Bo laughs again.

"What's so funny?" asks Tamsin.

"Everything. I mean, this whole time has been a disaster. It seemed like a normal day. I go on a case. Fight a Tikbalang. Save girl. Girl breaks up with me. I get wasted. Go to a rave. Drink Pixie Dust. Get attacked by a mob. Dying. I have to fight just to get laid and end up destroying a house, almost dying inside of it. And now here I am being offered pity sex. I mean you can't write this stuff," explains Bo, laughing a bit.

"I guess when you put it that way," says Tamsin.

Bo shakes her head. "I think I'd much rather lie down out here."

"You're probably bleeding internally."

"To be honest, I don't care," says Bo.

"Stop being childish. Your life is on the line."

"So what," says Bo.

"Damn it Bo. This is serious," says Tamsin. Bo ignores her, turning her head away. "What do you want an apology or something?" Bo doesn't respond. "Am I apologizing for not giving up my goods?" asks Tamsin, shaking her head. "This is silly." Suddenly Bo slumps over. "Bo?" calls Tamsin. She shakes her. Bo is not responding. "Shit," says Tamsin, now on her knees. She shakes Bo again. "C'mon. Not now." She rests Bo on her back. Tamsin checks her for a pulse and frowns. "Shit, shit." She starts hitting Bo on her chest, causing Bo to move as if she was being treated with a defibrillator.

Suddenly Bo comes to with her blue eyes and grabs Tamsin by the neck. Their lips touch as she begins to sift chi from out of Tamsin. When it is apparent that Bo may not stop, Tamsin pushes her down off of her.

"Are you trying to kill me?" says Tamsin, holding her body as if she is out of breath. Out of nowhere, Bo springs up, pushing Tamsin to the ground with her on top. Written in Bo's eyes is a look of relish. "Oh fuck!" says Tamsin.

Back at Bo's place. Kenzi wakes up and looks at the time. "I know a booty call ain't lasting this long." She gets up and walks up the stairs. "Bo I'm coming up. If you have company up there please ask them to refrain from flashing." She doesn't hear a response. "Bo, I'm coming in so cover up." She opens the door and sees Bo's clothes she had on the previous day on the floor and her bed still made up. "I'm not freaking out. I am not freaking out. Bo, she's probably with the Doc. She's grown. She can do overnights." Kenzi closes the door back. She goes back down the stairs and into the kitchen area, taking out a bowl and a box of cereal. She grabs the milk and a huge spoon, and pours the cereal and milk into the bowl. Sitting down on one of the stools, she moves the shot glasses out of the way and starts eating. Each bite she takes seems to put her in deeper thought. "It's only noon." She continues to eat. "But wouldn't I've gotten a call or text from her by now?" She eats some more. "We're tight like that. We tell each other if we're gonna be home or not, and even where we are." She takes another spoonful. "This is some good shit."

Back at the remains of the abandoned house. Tamsin and Bo are both rolling around with the sheet that Bo was using as a makeshift garment, fighting for the position of top. Bo finally on top, wraps Tamsin's legs around her and begins pressing forward. Bo restrains Tamsin by holding Tamsin's arms above Tamsin's head. She sucks down on her neck, which Tamsin succumbs to momentarily before rejecting the sensation. Tamsin's face begins to twist like she's in pain, like she's trying to fight her instincts and keep losing to them. Bo sees this and stops. She lets go of Tamsin and climbs off.

Tamsin sits up. "What is it now?" she asks.

"You," responds Bo. Tamsin frowns at her. "It looks like it's killing you. Do I, do I make you feel that way?"

"No. No it's not you. It's me. Look, you need help. Let's just forget about it and finish."

"No. I can't," says Bo.

"Okay fine. I don't think I can do this either. And it has nothing to do with you. Fuck. I don't know what's wrong with me," says Tamsin, shaking her head. "I just don't think anything good can come from this, well aside from you being completely healed." Tamsin rolls her eyes like she's annoying herself. "I know that you're dying and all, and I'm not trying to bitch out. I just don't want anything to happen."

"Anything like what?" asks Bo. Tamsin doesn't respond. "Tamsin, what are you trying to say?"

Tamsin shakes her head again. "I can't."

"Well, why not?"

"It's not that simple. In fact, it's really complicated," says Tamsin.

"Well can't I be the judge of that?" asks Bo. Tamsin with a sad expression shakes her head. "Fine. Well I'm open to any and all suggestions on how to solve this little dilemma," says Bo, reclining back.

"I've never done this before," says Tamsin, quietly.

"What, had sex? For some reason I seriously doubt that," says Bo, frowning her eyebrows.

"That's not what I mean," says Tamsin, looking away.

Bo sits up. "Is it because you know me? That's it isn't it?" Bo does this hmm look, like she's getting to the bottom of something. "Is it because I'm not some random hookup?"

"I wouldn't say all that," replies Tamsin.

"You know, everything would be so much easier if you just let go you know? I think you over think things. Some things don't need any thought, just action and reaction."

"Isn't that just grand? Words of the wise coming from a Succubus," says Tamsin.

"Words that I live by. I'm serious Tamsin, you just need to relax and let go."

"Well I don't really know how to do that." Bo looks at Tamsin with sympathetic eyes as if Tamsin were a wounded creature. "Oh don't give me that look. I don't need you to feel sorry for me."

"I don't," says Bo. She places her hand on Tamsin's face and gently rubs it. "But it's okay to show a little compassion sometimes."

Tamsin grabs Bo's hand. "Compassion can get you killed."

"It could save your life one day. And maybe the life of someone else."

With Bo's last statement, Tamsin takes a deep breath. She lets go of Bo's hand and closes her eyes. Bo moves over to Tamsin and softly kisses her on the lips. She leans Tamsin to the ground, her hand underneath Tamsin's neck. Tamsin flinches as Bo begins to caress the side of her body with her free hand. Bo notices Tamsin's reactions and her eyes radiate blue, and this overwhelming urge floods her body. She closes her eyes tightly, trying to subdue her inherent desire to overpower Tamsin at least inititally. Her eyes settle back to brown. She resumes kissing Tamsin, each kiss growing in intensity.

Back at Bo's place. Kenzi, who has finished freshening herself and changing her attire, walks over to her phone to see if she has any returned calls or messages from Bo. "Dude, this is so not like her. Bo where are you?" She starts pacing. "Is it too early to panic? Somebody could've stolen my Bo Bo. No, she's probably with Dr. Hotpants. Alls I need is a distraction." She sits down on the sofa and turns on the television. It's not long before she begins to nod off. She pats herself on the cheek to stay awake. "This isn't working." She turns on the videogame and starts playing it. After she's played it for awhile, she decides to pause the game and order a pizza. When the pizza arrives, she turns on some music, dancing while she eats a slice. When she's done eating, she calls a few of her distant family members for chit-chat. After the phone calls and a few more to Bo, Kenzi shimmies her way over to the bottle of alcohol and drinks the rest of it, burning her throat. She plays some more videogames before going online to watch popular virals. When she's done, she slumps over on a stool and start throwing knives at the mannequin, looking at her phone. "That's it. I'm going to the Dal."

At the house ruins, Bo and Tamsin are heavily engaged in a passionate sexual union. The energy that their bodies create start to become too intense for Bo, who seems like a newly sired vampire trying to manage her appetite in the face of fresh blood. "I can't control it anymore," she says as if she were being tortured. She stops and sits up from Tamsin. Bo holds her stomach with one arm and covers her eyes with the other, bending as if she were in pain from a drug withdrawal. Her body becomes increasingly warm. Tamsin, who is pinned underneath Bo, looks like she's deciding whether or not to fight or flight. A wind comes over them, and Bo relaxes her arms, seemingly breathing in the air with her eyes held close. She opens them, a briliant blue. Bo looks down at Tamsin as if seeing her for the first time then chi sifts her. Afterwards, giving the expression that one would when they like something very much. "I am going to devour you."

Inside the Dal, Kenzi is talking to Trick after taking a shot of a drink. "You know what I mean Tricksta?"

"Kenzi, I'm sure Bo is fine. If anything she can take care of herself. I wouldn't worry," he says, tidying up behind the bar.

"Hit me with your best shot," says Kenzi, rocking from side to side.

"Here have the bottle," says Trick.

"Saweet!" Kenzi sees Dyson walk in. "Yo D man!" she yells. He waves and walks over to her.

"Kenzi," says Dyson, sitting next to her. "How come you're here alone?"

"Yeah about that, you wouldn't have by any chance seen Bo would you?"

"No. I haven't talked with Bo since we bagged the perp that attacked Lauren. Is everything alright?" asks Dyson.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. I haven't seen her since around that time either," says Kenzi.

"She could be working a case."

"I thought about that, but she hasn't answered any of my phone calls or texts and she usually does by now. Hey, you should call her and see if she answers."

Dyson takes out his phone and calls Bo, it goes to voicemail. "Bo, it's Dyson."

"And Kenzi," she yells, in the background.

"And Kenzi," he says, smiling. "We were wondering if you were okay. When you get this message, it would be great if you could call us back so that we'll know you're alright. Thanks."

"Love ya," yells Kenzi.

"Kenzi wants you to know that she loves you. Okay, hope to hear from you soon." Dyson puts away his phone.

"See what I mean?" says Kenzi. "Tis not good."

"I'll tell you what Kenzi, if you don't hear from Bo by some time tomorrow, I will personally track her scent and find her."

"Thank you. That's all I ever wanted. I feels much better now."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day. Tamsin wakes up first. She notices that her arms are around Bo and quickly moves away, finding and putting on her walks over to the house remains to the door, she touches it and it falls back, revealing their shoes and phones in the entrance, the only thing left standing from the wreckage. Grabbing the items, she walks back over to the area where Bo is still resting. Sitting down, she checks her phone. "Let's see. Work, work, work again, guy with six-pack, guy with eight-pack, guy totally packing…hmm…yadda yadda yadda…Dyson…The Morrigan," she says, breathing deeply in annoyance with the last name.

"What about The Morrigan?" says Bo, waking, stretching.

"Um, nothing, just checking my phone."

Bo sits up, wrapping the sheet around her. "And guys with packs?"

"Girl needs options." Tamsin looks over to Bo, who is still fumbling around with the sheet, with a raised eyebrow. "Are we feeling a certain kind of way?"

"Hardly." Bo puts her hand over her eyes as to shade from the sun rays. "Where did the sun come from because the last time I remembered, there was no sun, at least not as bright." She looks at Tamsin. "And what time is it?" Tamsin tosses Bo her phone. Bo looks at the time and date. "That can't be right."

"I'm afraid so," responds Tamsin.

Bo starts scrolling through her phone. "Kenzi is going to kill me. Damn, I didn't expect all of these. Kenzi must have worried everyone." She stops, reading something. "Hmm…didn't expect to see that."

"See what?" says Tamsin, in a humor me tone.

"Nothing. It's just a message from Lauren."

"What, you two decide to get back together now?" says Tamsin, still going through her phone.

"As much as I would like that to be true, everything speaks otherwise. Anyway," says Bo, with a sigh. "She was just concerned." Tamsin shrugs, continuing with her phone. "This isn't bothering you, is it? For me to talk about Lauren?"

"You're not seriously asking me that right?" says Tamsin, sending text messages now, while doing this in-your-wildest-dreams look.

"Hey, I'm just making sure. Sex can complicate things for some people."

"Um bitch I'm a Valkyrie." Tamsin stands up. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," says Bo. Tamsin stretches her arm out for Bo to grab hold of to get up. Bo takes the offer. "Thanks." When their eyes finally connect, Tamsin steps back a little. "What's the matter? Do I have something on my face?" asks Bo, eyes glowing blue. Tamsin still looks with apprehension. "Okay, now you're freaking me out. You're acting like you've seen a ghost or something."

"Are you hungry or something?" asks Tamsin.

"I guess seeing as it's been quite some time since my last meal."

"No, the other hungry?"

"What kind of question is that? You're acting so weird." Bo walks off in search of her bra.

"I just want to know if you're feeling okay," says Tamsin.

"I feel fine. What's with all the questions and concerns anyway? It's not like you."

"Fuck it. You're right. Forget I ever mentioned anything," responds Tamsin.

"Now that's more like it." Bo puts her bra on and wraps the sheet around herself like a long skirt. "I could really use some clothes right now."

"Well, you still have your boots," says Tamsin, tossing them to Bo. "Not the best fashion statement, but not the worst."

"Thanks," says Bo, putting them on. "How can it not be the worst?"

"Well, you could have been completely naked. With boots."

"I guess when you put it that way." Bo finds her dagger and sticks it in one of her boots.

"C'mon Puss in Boots, let's find the truck."

They drive silently until they see a clothes line in a yard. Tamsin parks the car. "Wait right here," she says, stepping out of the car. Tamsin sneaks into the yard. She walks over to the clothes line and frowns at the options. Out of nowhere a dog runs up to her, barking aggressively. "Hey, calm down boy." The dog barks louder.

"Who's back there?!" yells someone.

"I didn't want to have to do this to you," she says, to the dog. Her face transforms. The dog stops barking and begins whimpering as it reclines down on it legs. She snatches the clothes off the line and return to the car before the dog's owner reaches the backyard.

"Here," says Tamsin, tossing Bo a dress.

"What is this?" asks Bo, repulsed. The dress is long and dark with pink and fuchsia flowers embroidered all over it. "This dress looks like someone died in it or should have."

"It was the only other decent thing over there," says Tamsin, taking a knife out of her glove compartment.

Bo, who tries to open her door, ends up breaking the door handle. "Oops," she says, with an innocent look of a child.

"Did you just break my door?" asks Tamsin, with a look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. I'll replace it."

"Whatever fine. Guess I'll just open the door then." Tamsin walks over to the passenger side and opens the door. Bo steps out still disturbed by the dress.

"I can't believe that you called this decent," says Bo, stretching the dress out, analyzing it.

"If you want to walk around with what you have on, be my guest." Tamsin cuts the trousers into shorts and slides them on.

"Why do I have to wear this?" pouts Bo. "How come you can't wear it?"

"Because I'm the one who went out and got them so I get to have first choice. Besides, I wouldn't be caught dead in that thing."

"Yeah uh huh exactly." Bo slips on the unfitting flowery dress that makes her look like she's wearing a sack. "I look all frumpy." She tears a piece of the sheet and creates a belt around herself. A gunshot sounds. "Did you hear that?" asks Bo. It happens again. "Is someone shooting at us?"

Tamsin looks over and sees an old man standing by the clothes line holding a rifle. "Yeah, he's probably pissed about the dog." She puts on a men's white button down shirt, jumping in the vehicle before fastening it. "Hurry and get in." Bo hops in the car and Tamsin drives off.

Bo checks her phone and sees that it has powered off. "This day just keeps getting better."

"What?" asks Tamsin, her attention to the road.

"Nothing, my phone just died."

"Oh. Do you want to use mine?" asks Tamsin.

"No, that's okay." She tries to put her phone away when it breaks in her hand like a piece of glass. "What the hell?"

"Guess you'll be needing a new one anyway," says Tamsin.

"Looks like," says Bo, throwing the remains out. The car grows silent again. The silence is creating tenseness in the air. "You got any music?"

Tamsin turns the radio on. Some song plays in the background that is about how much greater sex is with someone that you shouldn't be having it with, that makes them feel awkward. Tamsin changes the station. Then a slow song is playing that is about not being able to be friends anymore because of sex. "Can't find any good stations these days. I'll just turn it off.

"Yeah," says Bo, nodding.

Tamsin clears her throat. "I guess I owe you."

"For what?" asks Bo, confused. "I didn't do anything."

"You did. You prevented me from being crushed alive by a house. So I owe you one."

"Oh that. It was nothing. Anybody would have done the same," says Bo.

"No they wouldn't have. Not for me anyway. So, I owe you one."

"Tamsin, you don't owe me anything, really. If anything, I should be telling you thanks for getting me out of the house. Though I was insanely drunk, attacked by an angry mob, stabbed, had a The War of the Roses with you, which just so you, I took it easy on you." Tamsin does this yeah-sure-you-did look. "I was almost killed, purposely avoiding any talk about my recovery process, and shot at. And with all of that, I admit that I do feel a lot better than I did. So thank you."

"You're welcome I think. Still, if it's all the same to you, I like to repay my debts. So I owe you a favor. Understood?"

"Okay since you're so persistent."Quiet again. Bo starts being all jittery, like she's impatiently waiting for something.

"Feeling okay over there?" asks Tamsin, noticing.

"I would have to say yeah. No better than okay. Actually good. No great," says Bo.

Tamsin gives Bo a quizzical look. "Are you still drunk?"

Bo laughs. "No. I just feel like…I don't know. It's hard to explain. Like I'm high or something, but in a good way." Tamsin gives her a that-explains-it look. "Like super hero high. Yeah, like that." Bo pauses like she's got a great idea. "Hey, you know what, pull over," says Bo. Tamsin looks at her oddly. "I'm serious. Pull over."

"If you say so." Tamsin pulls over, takes the keys out of the ignition and gets out, walking over to Bo's door, opening it. "What's going on?" she asks.

Bo steps out of the truck. "I don't know, but I feel like walking home."

"Walking home, to your house, from here? You have got to be shitting me."

"I have so much energy, and it's a nice day." Bo starts walking.

Tamsin thinks about Acacia when she decided to walk and how that turned out for her. She grabs Bo by the arm. "No wait." Bo looks at Tamsin's arm on hers and then at Tamsin. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to walk home."

"Why not?" asks Bo, frowning.

"Look, at least let me take you part of the way, out of Dark territory."

"I'd rather walk," says Bo. She starts walking again.

"Damn it Bo. Why can't you just listen to me? Just let me take you most of the way. Okay," says Tamsin, appearing as if saying that rips the flesh from her body.

Bo stops walking and turns around. "Geez Tamsin, if it means that much to you fine," she says, walking back. "You're acting so strange." She gets back in the car.

The car ride returns to mute.

"So what was that back there?" asks Bo. Tamsin continues to focus on the road. "You acting all concerned, freaking out because I wanted to walk? What's the big deal anyway?"

"It's nothing."

"Is there something you're not telling me?" asks Bo.

"Why can't you just let things be what they are? Why does there have to be a reason for everything?"

"Because it's you Tamsin. Not only that, but your reaction back there, you acted like I was going to get kidnapped or something."

"Can we just drop it?" says Tamsin, frustrated.

"Fine. Just drop me off at the nearest Light land so that I can be on my way."

"Fine."

"Double Fine," says Bo, folding her arms.

As soon as Bo walks through the door, Kenzi's voice stops her in her tracks. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick." Bo closes the door. When Kenzi sees Bo, she jumps back. "Holy fucking hell! Are you the regular Bo, or the cray Bo?"

"Kenzi what are you talking about?" asks Bo.

"Well aside from your appearance, you look like you're about to chi face me to death," says Kenzi. "Your eyes Bo. They're in glow in the dark mode, which means you're either about to fight, feed, freak, act cray, or all of thee above, which I don't want any part of."

"Oh, I haven't noticed."

"I guess not. I mean look at you. What the hell happened to you anyway? You been running from the po-po?" asks Kenzi. She walks over to Bo, looking at her attire appalled. "Wait, don't even answer that question, what is that?" she says, pointing at the dress.

"Miss you too Kenzi," says Bo, walking to the kitchen. She looks in a pizza box, takes out a slice, smelling it before eating it. Nodding her head from the taste.

"No seriously, where did you get that dress?" asks Kenzi, her hand over her mouth.

"From someone's yard."

"Visibly so," responds Kenzi. Bo is on her second slice of pizza. "Eat much?"

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." She takes out a bottle of water and gulps it all the way down.

"Dang girl," says Kenzi, watching Bo. "Did you kill someone? Because you are really channeling the look of serial killer."

"No I haven't killed anyone Kenzi."

"I'm just saying because we can take care of it. Whatever you're going through okay hun? I just got one question. You are the real Bo right?"

"Of course."

"Tell me something that only you would know."

Bo eats another slice of pizza. "You don't like green peppers on your pizza," she says, with food in her mouth.

"The delivery hottie could have told you that."

"Kenzi, this pizza is old and stale, and if I wasn't so hungry, I wouldn't be eating it. You probably ordered it yesterday. How could I have talked with him?"

"You could be a Kitsune, open your mouth. Let me see your teeth." Kenzi jumps on Bo. "Open up."

"Alright alright." Bo opens her mouth. "Okay, happy now?"

"No, I was actually attacking this dress."

"Are you going to get off of me?" asks Bo.

"No, you're not off the hook that easily. Something's up. I know that glow in your eyes behind the glow in your eyes. So spill, who was it? Cause it wasn't the Doctor, I know because I called. She didn't know where you were either. Jumping jahozaphats Batman, you weren't with the Doctor. My little skeaze. How come I didn't think about that sooner?"

"I wasn't. Now can you get off?"

"Not until you tell me all the juicy details. You can omit some if they have lady parts. Do I know them? And just how much were they packing because you've been gone for two days."

"It hasn't been two days," says Bo.

"Two nights, two days. Anyway, it equals about two days since the last time I saw you."

"That doesn't count."

"I said two days," says Kenzi, in a sensei voice. "But first thing's first. What's up with you and the Doctor? Because my spidey senses are detecting some trouble in paradise no? That and the box with her things in it. At first I thought that you might have been over there making up, but no."

"I will tell you all about it if you please let me get up so that I can shower and change clothes."

"You know, normally I would sit on you until you spill, but since you have committed an atrocity by wearing that not to mention giving us seven years of bad luck just by walking in here with that on, I'm gonna let you slide." Kenzi climbs off of Bo. "Just when you're done, make sure you burn that."

"Will do." Bo takes another slice of pizza, a cookie, apple, and a carton of milk with her.

By the time Bo returns, Kenzi has just finished cleaning the entire downstairs. "Dang it took you long enough."

"Yeah, I had a lot of dirt to wash off," says Bo.

"I bet."

Bo looks around in surprise. "You cleaned?"

"At first I was straightening out stuff then I got so bored and this happened. Wow, now that's the Bo I know. You look like a gazillion times better."

"Well thank you."

"Your eyes are still you know. Like, I do remember them being able to turn off."

"Yeah, I know."

"I'm going to try to ignore them, but if I happen to jump every once and a while, it's because I forgot that you're not trying to kill me. You might want to have Trick or the good Doctor check that out for you. Wine?" asks Kenzi, pouring up a glass.

"I think I'll be fine. And sure why not?" says Bo. Kenzi hands her a glass and they sit down on the sofa. Bo takes a sip.

"So…" says Kenzi. "Fill me in sista."

"Well, as you probably guessed Lauren and I are on a break."

"Really?" Kenzi starts eating some popcorn from out of a bowl on the table.

"Yeah, she said that she wasn't happy anymore. That she would be asking for more than I would be able to give her. And that she's tired."

"Ouch, burn, and sting." Kenzi throws some popcorn in her mouth.

"Well you could at least fake some sympathy."

Kenzi stops eating. "Bo you know you're my BFF right? And don't get me wrong, I lurve me some Lauren, but." Kenzi pauses.

"But what?" asks Bo, really wanting to know.

"I'm only saying this because I love you, but you can be an ass," says Kenzi. Bo looks like she doesn't understand. "Ass with an emphasis on the hole."

"Things have been different since The Dawning."

"Come on, it's me Bo. And you've been mistreating her way before then."

"What? How?"

"Okay. Let's start from when you two officially became an item. You screwed D man behind her back, I know it was an emergency but still. You two have been spending less time together. And it's you because I've seen her try too many times. I mean she made you breakfast in bed dude. Damn Bo, you couldn't even take her to go with you to see your adopted mom. It didn't have to be just me you know. All three of us used to do stuff together back in the day. You blew her off when she was getting recognized for something that mattered to her." Bo tries to interrupt. "Wait a second because I'm on a roll. You blew her off then brought another woman in her home, sipping champagne, her champagne. That's cold. Not to mention that you made out with that same person earlier that day, thank goodness Lauren doesn't know that part because somebody would be getting a scalpel in the jugular. Then you chi sucked us all to bring your ex back to life which I'm happy that you did because me and D are home skillets. Even Lauren can understand that. But that's not the bad part. The bad part is that you ignored her the rest of the time, focusing your attention on Dyson, and yourself. That's gotta hurt. I mean a part of her life was taken away so that her girlfriend's ex could live, and bitch can't even get a thank you card. Oh hells no. She gets knocked around just for being guilty by association with you from a psycho knockoff Romeo and..."

Bo cuts her off. "Okay Kenzi. I get it. Point taken."

"Maybe I was keeping it too real."

"No, you're right. I've been the worst girlfriend ever." Bo shakes her head. "I'm the worst person ever."

Kenzi rubs Bo's shoulder. "I wouldn't say all that. Just a little insensitive at times, but you totally have good intentions. Maybe I'm biased because I'm human and can understand where she's coming from. I know that you didn't purposely hurt Lauren. Everyone knows how much you love her. I just think that you both were being unrealistic by disregarding something that makes you you, and is the very basis for your existence."

"What do you mean?" asks Bo.

"Making the beast with two backs? And everyone knows that you can't introduce other people into the bedroom, and if you're not swingers, or not into that kind of thing, the relationship is bound to collapse, at least in the human world. In a regular relationship, both parties want to feel wanted, and want to be able to be the sole person able to satisfy their partner's needs you know. If they can't, it kind of makes a person feel useless you know. Wouldn't you feel kind of messed up if you couldn't satisfy Lauren in one of the most basic ways to express one's love for each other physically?" Bo nods her head slowly. "Exactly, not to mention the whole Dorian Gray thing. But to sum because my lips are getting dry and I wants me some wine, you two were trying to tame each other to fit each of your needs instead of just letting things be as they are. Capiche. That's what I think anyway." Kenzi drinks some wine.

"Wow, that was deep. You're so insightful. You're like my mini Yoda, minus the appearance, and the way he talks." Bo pauses. "How come I couldn't see any of it?"

"Well you know what they say, it's easier to see things when you're on the outside looking in than when you're in the inside looking outside," says Kenzi, drinking some more wine.

"Yeah, I think I may have heard them say that," say Bo, frowning. She sighs a contemplating sigh.

"Cheer up Bo Bo. I mean what do I know? I'm just a silly human, who is on her second bottle of wine. Lauren will come back."

"You think so?" asks Bo, hopeful.

"Sure," says Kenzi, drinking a big gulp of wine. Her fingers crossed behind her back. "What you need is some girl time. We can go out on the town, hit some bars, end up at the Dal. Whatever you want."

"I don't know Kenzi."

"What is there not to know? Break ups, I mean breaks equal alcohol, partying and lots of rebound sex. I thought you got the memo."

"I know, I just don't think that's such a good idea," says Bo, taking a sip of her wine.

"What, is it because you did all those things when you were gone for two days? Huh? What you thought I would forget? Do you think you're going to bump into him her them team when you're out? Did you shwag the D-man. Nope I spoke with him too. Who was it dagnamit?"

"Another story for another time."

"Okay. I'll let this pass this time because I'm ready to get out. But this isn't over. No, not by a long shot. And please, wear some shades."


	4. Chapter 4

At The Morrigan's office, Tamsin sits in the waiting area. The receptionist comes out and leads Tamsin to The Morrigan. The Morrigan dismisses the receptionist and signals Tamsin to have a seat.

"You wanted to see me?" asks Tamsin, in a blasé voice.

"That was yesterday," says Evony, annoyed.

"What can I say, I was busy."

"Let's cut the small talk shall we? There was an altercation the other night, or should I say early morning, that left several of my people hurt. I'm sure you know about this." She looks Tamsin square in the eyes. "One was found unconscious in what looks to be a signature feed for a Succubus."

"I can assure you that it was not a feed."

"My my, aren't we so quick to respond in the Succubus' defense. I'm sure you can. Thankfully he's not in a coma. Oh yes before I was rudely interrupted, several others were infused with doubt and confusion, and were found pummeling their comrades. Now you may speak."

"Was a complaint filed? Did the so called victims say anything?" asks Tamsin.

"No. And quite frankly they will never admit to being defeated by women. They are way too proud. But we both know it was you and that Succubus bitch. What I want to know is what were you two doing in Dark territory in the first place? Are you friends with the Sunshine gang now, or is she your lover?"

"Um okay, am I under investigation?"

"No, but you will be under close inspection. Remember you serve me."

"No I work for you."

"Same difference to me."

"Am I free to go?"

"You are for now. I have an appointment for a facial anyway. You could use one. My receptionist can give you a card to a fabulous esthetician on your way out."

At the Dal. Trick pours Bo and Kenzi a drink. "So how's my favorite girls?" he asks.

"We're fine, just been chopping it up?" Kenzi takes a sip. "Lauren broke up with Bo."

"Kenzi," says Bo.

"What, I'm feeling my liquor. Trick's my homie."

"And we didn't break up. We're on a break," clarifies Bo.

"Is that why you went missing?" asks Trick.

"You could say that. Yeah," says Bo.

"She was out banging some mystery person who she's been avoiding to talk about," says Kenzi.

"On that note I think I should go and do something else. Hang in there Bo, it will all work out for the best. In the meantime, here's a bottle on the house, in fact here's two. Good luck," says Trick, sliding the bottles over and walking away.

"Yes!" says Kenzi, opening a bottle, and pouring her a drink.

"Kenzi, what the hell?" says Bo.

"What? Okay okay. It was all game. Whenever Trick can't handle a conversation i.e. women problems, he gives a bottle of liquor instead," says Kenzi, tapping her finger against her head. "Don't tell anyone I told you that. And don't use it on him more than twice a month because he's pretty slick."

"I'll try to remember that next time Tamsin, Kenzi." Bo does this oh-shit look.

Kenzi opens her mouth in shock. "Wait did you just call me…" says Kenzi, being cut off.

"Dyson, what a surprise! Come, sit, drink with us," says Bo.

Dyson is happy to oblige. "Well if you insist." He grabs a glass and Bo slides him a bottle. Kenzi is debating with herself as to if Bo called her Tamsin or not. "Hey Kenzi," he calls.

"What up D dog?" she responds, drinking her drink.

"Something going on with Kenzi over there?" he asks, Bo.

"She's fine. She's just enjoying her liquor," says Bo. Dyson touches Bo's shades in curiosity. "Oh yeah, these. Going for a new look I guess. So, how have you been?" asks Bo.

"I've been doing well. I could ask you the same thing since you seem to have disappeared on us. I'm glad you're alright. Kenzi was going to file a missing persons on you," says Dyson. "Is everything okay Bo?"

"Everything is as could be expected." Bo takes a swallow of her drink. "Lauren and I, we're on a break now, and I'm here, drinking."

Dyson appears as if this is his first time hearing about Bo and Lauren's situation. "You can't see the calm after the storm. It may hurt right now, but it does get better. And I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"Thanks Dyson," says Bo, with a smile.

Dyson hits Bo's glass with his and they finish their drinks. He pours them up another.

Kenzi is still talking to herself. Now she is fully convinced. She faces Bo. "I know I'm not crazy, drunk, but not crazy. You called me…" says Kenzi.

"Tamsin," says Dyson.

"That's right," says Kenzi.

Bo looks by the Dal's entrance and sees Tamsin talking with some people. The expression on Bo's face appears as if she had just witnessed an apparition. She turns back to her drink.

"What's up with you? You're whole vibe just changed man," asks Kenzi, to Bo.

"Nothing," says Bo, casually drinking from her glass.

Dyson waves at Tamsin to come over. She walks over to them. "Hey partner," says Dyson.

"Dyson," says Tamsin, with her signature smirk. "Kenzie." Kenzie raises her hand in acknowledgement. "Bo."

"Tamsin," says Bo.

"What's with the eye accessory?" asks Tamsin, to Bo, referring to her glasses. "Some kind of domestic dispute."

Kenzi laughs. "Now that was actually funny," she says. She spins around in her stool, drink in her hand.

"Bo is trying a different look. I think it works," answers Dyson.

"You would," says Tamsin.

"And that is why I can always count on you, Dyson," says Bo, to Dyson.

"Hey, I'm a countable person," says Kenzi.

"How have you been?" asks Dyson, to Tamsin. "Haven't heard from you in a few days. We missed you on the force."

"Right. Anyway, I've been good. Out, tying up loose ends. You?" asks Tamsin.

"Or tying up a loose Succubus," whispers Kenzi, to Bo.

"Kenzi, don't be ridiculous," says Bo, awkwardly.

"I'm just saying, yalls be the onliest ones missing for some days. Yall could have met up," says Kenzi, to Bo.

"Keep it up, and I'm cutting you off," says Bo.

"No, no one is going to take me and my precious away from each other," says Kenzi, hugging the liquor bottle like a baby.

Tamsin and Dyson are in the middle of a conversation. "Yeah, so I can't complain. You should join us. You don't mind do you Bo?" asks Dyson.

"No. By all means," says Bo, with a shrug.

Dyson grabs another glass and pours Tamsin a drink, handing it to her. "We're drinking in honor of Bo," says Dyson.

"What's the celebration?" asks Tamsin, nonchalantly.

"I don't really know. Bo?" asks Dyson.

"Beats me," Bo replies.

"Oh I got one," says Kenzi, raising her glass. "A toast to people who are broken up with their lovers and have long, lust filled, days of our lives, passionate, hot buttered, maple syrup, I'm talking pancakes." Everyone looks at Kenzi like she's a patient in a mental asylum that has just flipped out. Kenzi continues, "The kind of pancaking that makes your eyes atomic number ten blue, that you gotta wear shades because you came home after missing for two days, dressed like a killer going to a funeral and..." Bo covers Kenzi's mouth with her hand.

"Kenzi's such a kidder," says Bo. Both Dyson and Tamsin look at the two of them strangely. "She's had a lot to drink." Bo clears her throat. "Um to good health." Bo lifts her glass.

Dyson shakes his head. "Here here." He lifts his glass and downs his drink.

Tamsin does a can't-wait-until-this-is-over look, and elevates her glass a little.

Kenzi signals for Bo to let go. "Are you gonna be good now?" says Bo, to Kenzi. Kenzi nods her head yes. Bo lets her go.

Kenzi looks like she's about to continue her rant when Bo grabs her bottle. "Not my precious," says Kenzi. Bo gives her a be-good look. "Okay, okay. Cheers," she says, lifting her glass. Bo hands her back the bottle to Kenzi's delight.

Tamsin sighs. "O-kay," she says, still frowning. She turns to Dyson. "So, Dyson, up for a game of pool?"

"Sure," he says. "You're good right Bo?"

"Oh yes, please, you don't have to hang around here with me," Bo responds.

"Okay," he says, getting up. "I'll be right over there if you need me."

Tamsin finishes her drink and sits it down on the counter. "Well thanks for the drink," she says.

"Yeah, no problem," says Bo.

"I'm gonna go set up the table whenever you're done wagging your tail," says Tamsin, to Dyson, before walking off.

Dyson gives Bo a hug. "Feel better okay?"

"Will try," says Bo, patting his arm.

He gives Kenzi a hug too. "Take care of her."

"You know I always do," Kenzi responds. He goes over to the pool table which Tamsin has already begun playing.

"So, that hunk of burning love over there has been totally checking you out since we've been here. He's at your six," says Kenzi. Bo slowly turns around and sees a guy further back standing against the wall staring at her. He waves. Bo waves back. "So, are you gonna take him to the boneyard?" asks Kenzi.

"He does look yummy. And his sexual energy is topping the charts. But to tell you the truth, I'm not really in the mood," says Bo, turning back around.

Kenzi looks in disbelief. "Um what? This is what you do. It's what you are. You mean to tell me you're not really going to bump uglies with Adonis over there?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing. The day when the nookie turns down cookie. The end must be near. Damn Bo, the Doctor really did a number on you huh?" says Kenzi.

"Kenzi, I'm just not hungry," says Bo.

"Is it because you're already full?" asks Kenzi.

"I think that I'm going to go for a walk."

"Um sure, because that's not code for something else," says Kenzi.

"Here's the keys just in case I don't make it back here tonight. You gonna be alright?" Bo asks.

Kenzi slides both bottles of liquor towards herself. "Me, sure. The question is are you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be," says Bo. She finishes her drink.

"Okay. But get home at a decent hour this time. And for the love of all that is holy ghost, please do not come back in another funky get up like earlier today, please I beg of you."

"I promise." She gives Kenzi a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Later."

Tamsin, who is applying chalk to her pool stick, sees Bo exit the Dal. She calls her shot and hits her target into its pocket.

Bo walks for awhile. Her arms stretched out, she feels the breeze go through her fingers and hair. Someone yells for help. She runs to where she last heard the plea. Now walking slowly, she hears a large banging noise. Bo takes out a knife, still walking slowly into an entrance of an alley. She stops immediately after seeing the area riddled with bodies. "Definitely not a good sign," she says. She hears another sound coming from behind a dumpster. "I know you're back there." She moves a little closer. "So show yourself." Suddenly a very beautiful woman pokes her head out from the side of the dumpster to peer at Bo. "You back there. Are you okay?" The dumpster is forcefully pushed forward, making Bo jump out of the way, ripping her jacket. "Okay, did my jacket just rip?" Bo stands up. "Now I'm pissed." She sees a man standing in front of the woman, his back to Bo. "What the hell?" He starts convulsing. "Hey," yells Bo. "Hey, what's going on back there?" He stops, his feet rising from off of the ground. Bo sees the woman's eyes glowing green as she sucks the remaining energy inside of the guy she is holding. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?" Bo runs closer to them. "Stop, let him go." The woman does so by throwing the guy into Bo. Bo checks his pulse and sees that he's dead. "I don't know what you are, but you owe me a new jacket. First payment is your ass." The woman begins to grow taller, her bottom half resembling that of a huge snake. "I so was not expecting that," says Bo, to herself." She starts stepping back. "On second thought, I can take cash." The snake woman starts lashing at her. "Whoa," says Bo, dodging. The snake woman tries to grab Bo, who rolls out of the way, in an attempt to drain her. She throws the glasses off of her face, eyes burning blue. "There will be none of that." Bo starts absorbing chi from the snake woman. She stops and begins to return the chi back inside of the bodies. The snake woman regains her composure, uses her tail and throws one of the bodies into Bo. The force knocks Bo and the body out of the alley. She hits her head against a protruding piece of concrete and loses consciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

A patched up Bo begins to come to. Her vision is blurry and her ears are ringing. Bo tries to get up, but quickly loses her balance. "What's going on?" She hears people talking around her. "Where, where am I?" She hears someone in the background speaking muffled medical terminology. "Lauren?"

"Bo, please don't try to talk or move," says Lauren, kneeling beside her, checking Bo's vitals with her medical bag next to her. Kenzi is sitting beside Bo, holding her hand. Lauren checks Bo's eyes with an ophthalmoscope. "Dilation of one pupil." Bo loses consciousness again.

"What is the diagnosis?" asks Trick, standing over them.

"Well, judging from her injury, the lack of motor coordination, and the disproportionate sizes in her pupils, it would appear that Bo is suffering from a craniocerebral trauma," says Lauren.

"In layman's terms," says Trick.

"Bo has a very severe head injury but to what extent I don't know. Her current symptoms are similar to those sustained where there has been trauma to the brain," says Lauren.

"Will she die?" asks Kenzi.

"I cannot determine the prognosis without knowing the severity of Bo's injury." Lauren starts putting her things back into the medical bag.

"What should we do Doc?" asks Kenzi.

"Lucky for Bo, she's a Succubus. When she comes to, have her feed on someone," says Lauren, standing up.

"Lauren, Kenzi said that Bo's eyes had been luminescent all day. Could that have been a factor?" asks Trick.

"That is a concern. But in all likelihood, it probably was caused by a spike in her adrenaline," answers Lauren. "Though the release in epinephrine is usually a response to stress, by it being constant all day would certainly create unpleasant effects on health, however Bo's anatomy is very unique in that the very things that would prove negative to us are quite the opposite for her," she explains.

"But what could that have been caused by?" asks Trick.

"I don't know. I would have to run tests, but it's hard to do that without the use of my equipment," says Lauren.

"Is it possible for her to have done that?" asks Trick.

"As a scientist, I cannot determine that with certainty. And as a doctor, I cannot rule out the possibility. But in the years of knowing Bo, in my opinion, it is unlikely," answers Lauren.

Dyson and Tamsin walk into the Dal that has been cleared out of all patrons. Tamsin and Lauren lock eyes, and if looks could kill, Tamsin would be a pile of compost. Tamsin gives Lauren this smart alecky hello-to-you-too look, arms folded. Kenzi notices. "What's the status with Bo?" asks Dyson.

Lauren looks over to Dyson. "She should be fine once she stays awake long enough to heal," says Lauren.

"What's the status with you two?" asks Trick.

"It's not looking good. The victims were killed by their life force being drained. All fingers are pointed towards," says Dyson.

"Bo," says Kenzi, finishing.

"Since the vics were both Light and Dark Fae, The Morrigan wants in on the action and fast. Execution fast," says Tamsin.

"You're not here to deliver Bo are you?" asks Kenzi.

"No," responds Tamsin.

"So if you're not here to take Bo away then why are you here?" asks Kenzi.

Tamsin frowns. "Maybe because I'm a detective investigating several homicides. It's part of my job description."

"Oh yeah," says Kenzi.

"Hale is doing all he can to stall The Morrigan, but we need Bo conscious so that we can know what course of action to take. Lauren is there anything you can do?" asks Dyson.

"Medically I've done all I can for her. We just have to wait for her to awake," responds Lauren.

"Fanfuckingtastic," says Tamsin.

"If anyone has any other suggestions or professional opinions, now would be a good time to voice them," says Lauren, looking at Tamsin.

"Well in my professional opinion, this is bullshit," says Tamsin.

"Tamsin," says Dyson, trying to figure out where she is going with this.

"Excuse me?" says Lauren.

"What have you been doing this whole time? She looks the same way she did when we brought her in," says Tamsin.

"Don't you think you're being a little unfair," says Dyson, to Tamsin. Tamsin rolls her eyes at Dyson.

"Oh I don't know Tamsin, I'm only a doctor. I didn't know that you had a license to practice medicine. Next time they should call you instead of me," responds Lauren.

"Bo, you are so missing all the fireworks," whispers Kenzi, to an unconscious Bo.

"That's your problem. You're too damn smart for your own good. And you don't even know your own girlfriend," says Tamsin.

"It's getting too real in here," whispers Kenzi.

"Ladies please," says Trick, in a futile attempt to stop the two.

"I beg your pardon," says Lauren.

"Probably the reason why it didn't work out in the first place," says Tamsin.

"I guess you would know, wouldn't you?" says Lauren.

"This is what I think of your medical expertise," says Tamsin, walking over to Bo, climbing on top of her. Kenzi stands back. Tamsin pulls Bo up by the shoulders and smacks her.

"Did someone order a side of S and M?" says Kenzi.

"What are you doing?" says Lauren, to Tamsin. "She has a head injury. You can cause irrevocable damage to her brain."

Tamsin smacks Bo again, shaking her at the same time. Dyson looks like he is about to stop Tamsin when Trick stretches his arm out to prevent him from doing so. Bo's eyes begin to move. "You're up," says Tamsin, looking over to Lauren.

"What?" she responds.

"Now is not the time for shyness. Hurry before she goes back," says Tamsin. Lauren goes over and kneels beside them. Tamsin hands Bo over to her and stands away. Lauren shakes her head. "C'mon Doc," reminds Tamsin.

Lauren puts her lips against Bo's, kissing them. Bo reacts, kissing her in return. The kiss becomes long and sensual.

"O-kay. I think I need a drink," says Tamsin, looking as if she's about to vomit.

"Um, me too," says Kenzi.

"I'll go pour them up," says Trick. All three go over to the bar.

While drinking their drinks, the kiss concludes. Lauren lets go of Bo, who opens her eyes. "Lauren," she says, softly.

"Bo. How are you feeling?" asks Lauren.

"Better now," says Bo, in a seductive voice.

Lauren clears her throat. "And how's your head?"

"Fine. What about it?" says Bo, still staring deeply into Lauren's eyes.

"Good," says Lauren, she stands up. The others come back over.

"Um, what just happened?" asks Bo, confused. She stands up. "Wait, this isn't my dream." She looks around. "Why are all of you here? And why am I back in the Dal?"

"Bo, you're back," says Kenzi, giving Bo a hug.

"Can you tell us what happened to you?" asks Dyson, getting straight to the point.

"What?" says Bo, frowning.

"Bo, you suffered a massive head injury. Dyson and…Tamsin found you in the street unconscious and brought you here," explains Lauren.

"What?" says Bo, again like she doesn't believe the story. She rubs her head and pulls the gauzes that were stopping the bleeding from off of her head, looking at the blood. "That crazy, sexy monster bitch," says Bo. Everyone looks at Bo like she's off her rocker.

"Bo, I thought we decided that you weren't going to you know with you knows," says Kenzi.

"No, it's not like that. It's all coming back to me," says Bo.

"What happened?" asks Dyson.

"I went for a walk. I heard someone yell for help. Went over. There was this woman," says Bo, looking like she's lost.

"Oh here it comes," says Kenzi.

"Only she wasn't. She was beautiful," says Bo, straining her eyes.

"A drag queen?" asks Kenzi.

"And my jacket. She tore it," says Bo.

"Oh Bo Bo," says Kenzi, shaking her head like she was saying goodbye to her.

"Guess I will be making that trip down to The Morrigan after all," says Tamsin.

"Wait everyone," says Lauren, examining Bo. "Bo is obviously still suffering from her head trauma. It would seem that the injury she sustained is more severe than I had originally anticipated."

"What, I'm fine," says Bo.

"No, you're not," says Lauren.

"Great, more PDA. Can you two make this quick? Time is a ticking," says Tamsin.

"I don't think it should be me this time," says Lauren.

"Why, can't handle it?" asks Tamsin.

Bo gives Tamsin a what-the-hell look.

"The fact that I do not know the severity of Bo's condition, I would prefer to be a candidate of self preservation," says Lauren.

"Yall ain't gon be pimping my girl out," says Kenzi.

Dyson walks over to Bo. "Bo, you need to feed. We need you back to your normal self."

"What is this share past lover's chi day?" says Kenzi, to herself.

"No. I'm fine," says Bo.

"I agree with Dyson," says Lauren. "You need your strength."

"Bo," says Kenzi, pleading.

"No you guys. Dyson I'm fine, really," says Bo.

"You said that she wasn't a woman?" asks Tamsin, returning to the prior subject.

"She was, but her legs, they went all anaconda. And she sucked this guy to death, no pun intended," says Bo.

"Are you saying that it wasn't you?" asks Dyson.

"Of course not. Is that why I'm here?" asks Bo.

"Well Dyson and Tamsin found you and brought you here and…" says Trick.

"What? No. You all think I killed those men because I didn't. I tried to save them before that scaly bitch stopped me," says Bo.

"Sounds like a Lamia. They have a similar feeding pattern as a Succubus," says Tamsin.

Trick goes and gets a Fae encyclopedia book.

"Except I leave people with smiles on their faces. Well left people with smiles, in the past," says Bo.

"So you didn't do it?" asks Dyson.

"No Dyson. How do we kill her?" asks Bo, eyes glowing blue. "She owes me a new jacket."

"With a silver knife that has been blessed by a priest, or," says Trick, being cut off by Kenzi.

"Oh I so know this. It was on an episode of Supernatural. Dean throws some salt and rosemary, and uses the stove as flamethrower, totally cooking that bitch," says Kenzi, excited. "That is right, isn't it?"

"Well yes," says Trick, frowning.

"I knew it. You all should totally watch that show, it's awe-some," says Kenzi.

"Okay, back to real life. We do have that right?" asks Bo.

"We do, but you can't go anywhere. I've declared sanctuary. If anyone catches you out there…" says Trick.

"Well I'm not staying here. She needs to be stopped like yesterday before she kills more innocent people," says Bo.

"Have to admit the Succubus is right," says Tamsin. Bo gives her a I-do-have-a-name look.

"It's too dangerous," says Trick.

"I can't just sit here. I have to clear my name," says Bo. "And I won't get caught."

"How can you be so sure?" asks Trick.

"I'm sure we can think of something," says Bo.

"Ooh dress up, my fave," says Kenzi.

Bo comes out with a sweater tied over a blouse, a pleated skirt, knee-high socks and a pair of penny loafers. She has on a red colored wig that is pulled back, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Yeah I know, and please no comments," says Bo.

"C'mon Nancy Drew. We should get going if we want to find the Lamia," says Tamsin.

"Tamsin, I said no comments," says Bo.

"Whatever," responds Tamsin.

"Yeah we should," says Dyson.

"Sorry boy, you can't tag along," says Tamsin.

"She right, the Lamia has influence over men," says Trick.

"One look, and you're putty," says Tamsin.

"Well let's go, I like putty," says Kenzi.

"Um no, she preys on the weak," says Tamsin.

"Ouch and what? Bo?" says Kenzi.

"Sorry Kenzi, she's strong and unpredictable. I don't want anything to happen to you. You understand right?" says Bo.

"Yeah, yeah," says Kenzi.

"Don't be upset Kenzi," says Bo. "When I get back we can go shopping. I'll even get you that pair of shoes you've been wanting."

"Yeah sure, go and save the day," says Kenzi.

"Be careful Bo," says Lauren.

"We'll be awaiting your return," says Dyson.

"Be safe, a bottle will be waiting for you," says Trick.

"Well thanks," says Bo, with a smile.

"What no wishes for me?" says Tamsin.

"Come back in one piece," says Dyson.

"Thanks," says Tamsin. The two exit the Dal.

Half an hour later. "So how do we track this thing?" asks Bo, walking.

"Oh I don't know, just follow the trail of corpses," says Tamsin.

A man is lying on the steps of a cathedral. They check for a pulse, none. The pair walk inside to investigate and the place is littered with bodies.

"Damn, I mean, darn she's got one appetite," says Bo. "Wait, did they do this to themselves?"

"Lamias are known for driving men crazy," says Tamsin.

"I'm so glad I'm not one right now."

They walk closer towards the altar and find the Lamia feeding on a priest.

"Wow that bit, I mean womanthing, has no bounds," says Bo, trying to respect the place of worship.

"I got this. Hey snake lady, how about you pick on someone your own size," says Tamsin.

The Lamia looks up, throwing the priest down. She grows in height.

"You know, that's not really my size, maybe if you bring it down a notch or two," says Tamsin.

The Lamia begins chasing Bo and Tamsin, who are ducking and dodging, hiding behind the pews.

"I think we should take this outside," says Bo

"Yeah, okay."

They run outside, the Lamia giving chase, destroying anything in her path.

Bo puts her hands up in a mocking fighting stance, blessed knife in hand. "Oh I'm so ready. Please make my day." The Lamia goes for an attack when Tamsin pushes Bo to the ground. "What the hell Tamsin? I had her."

"Yeah you had her alright, one touch from her and you would have been toast," says Tamsin.

"Wait what? How come no one mentioned that? It's kind of a major detail," says Bo.

The Lamia goes to attack them while they're on the ground when Tamsin goes into skeleton mode. "Bitch I don't think so," she says. The Lamia starts backing away helpless. "This is your cue Succubus."

"Oh yeah, right," says Bo. She leaps into the air with the knife, piercing the Lamia's heart, backing away. The two watch as the Lamia take her final agonizing breathes before she submits to the ground.

"Guess you really do know how to get to a girl's heart," says Tamsin.

"I feel a little cheated," says Bo, looking on.

Tamsin makes a call to Dyson and clean up squad on her cell, walking off. She returns and notices a red substance on Bo's shoulder. "You haven't healed have you?" she asks, with a frown.

"What, I'm fine." Bo pulls on her shirt and sees the stain. "It's probably not even mine."

Tamsin examines Bo's head. "Just like I thought." She clears her throat. "Well since your gal pal and wolf isn't here. I guess you can go ahead."

"Go ahead and do what?" asks Bo. Tamsin gives her a look. "What, feed off you? I think I'll manage."

"I don't have time for this okay. Stop with the babysitter's routine and just do it. Besides your doctor woman said that you could have like brain damage or something and I don't want to be responsible."

"I'm starting to think you might like this way too much," says Bo.

"In your dreams."

The two kiss for a short while, their cheeks blue. "Um okay, I did heal right?" asks Bo, looking strangely.

Tamsin checks Bo's head. "All better."

Out of nowhere a man approaches them, eyeing the Lamia. "Is that what I think it is?" he says, covering his mouth. "Oh Heavenly Mother of God."

"You might want to put the whammy on him," says Tamsin.

"Already on it."

A week passes. It's nighttime and Tamsin is at the police station, working late. She gets a phone call. It's Bo. "It's an emergency, I kinda need your help," she says.

"And you're calling me because?" says Tamsin.

"I don't have time to explain. Are you coming or not?" asks Bo.

"Yeah yeah, where are you?"

Tamsin shows up and finds a bloodied Bo, slump against a wall, clinging to life.

"Are you gonna stand there and watch me die, or help me into the car?" says Bo.

Tamsin helps her into the truck. "What in the hell happened to you?" asks Tamsin, now driving.

"A Xill. Well actually two of them."

"And you're not dead?" says Tamsin.

"Yeah, well, can't say the same for them."

"Why would you go after something like that alone, are you trying to get killed?" asks Tamsin.

"Well, it's kinda my job Tamsin. Things go bump in the night, attack and lay eggs in humans, missing loved ones, someone calls for help, that sorta thing."

"Why call me?" asks Tamsin.

"Because I was advised by the others not to go, but I got a little impatient. Anyway, just take me over to Dyson's. At this point I don't care what he thinks."

"So you basically called me from work to drive you to a booty-call? That's rich."

Minutes later. The car has been quiet for too long. "Hey, you alright over there? You're not dead are you?" asks Tamsin.

"No and no." Bo looks like she's in excruciating pain. "I'm not going to make it. Gosh just pull over. I don't know what's killing me faster, my wounds or all the bumps in the road."

"So what, you're going to pull a Sounder now?" asks Tamsin.

"No, I'm calling in that favor."

"What, now?" says Tamsin.

"Has there ever been a better time Tamsin?" says Bo.

Tamsin sighs. "If I do this, no more favors. You're going to have to heal another way."

"I don't really have time to debate ethics at the moment, I'm kinda dying."

"Okay, so where do you want to do this?"

"Who cares, pick a spot. And hurry," says Bo.

Tamsin drives the car off the side of the road, into a secluded area of a dark field. She gets out of the car, and helps Bo out of it. Tamsin takes out a blanket from her truck and places it on the grass, putting Bo on top of it. Tamsin starts unbuttoning her own shirt, having a hard time getting it off.

"What's taking you so long?" asks Bo.

"It's not me it's this shirt. I can't get it off."

"Let me see," says Bo. Tamsin kneels down in front of her, and Bo rips the buttons off.

"That was a new shirt."

"I'll replace it," she says, eyes glowing, pulling Tamsin closer to her. "I hope you're ready."

"Yeah, we'll see."

The next day. Tamsin and Bo are up, getting themselves together. "This is the last bottle, so you might want to go easy," says Tamsin, handing Bo a bottle of water. Bo's eyes back to all day blue again.

"Thanks," says Bo, using it to clean the blood off of her. She finishes. "I look like I've been in a massacre."

"You do. Here," says Tamsin, handing Bo another shirt. "I keep extra clothes in my truck. You never know about late nights."

"I see, thanks," says Bo, changing shirts. "Man, I feel really great," she says, folding the shirt. "I guess I couldn't have done it without you. So thanks."

"Just doing a public service," says Tamsin.

"Which I appreciated. So, this is kind of weird right? Me, you, healing together," says Bo.

"Yea well. You're not so bad. Last night, this morning."

"Well Tamsin, you're not too bad yourself."

"Maybe even better than I had expected," says Tamsin.

"Yeah, you too."

"Well, all the blood kind of threw me off though," says Tamsin.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Yeah, well I think we're square. Is it just me, or did it suddenly get hot out here?" asks Tamsin.

Bo is looking at Tamsin in a seductive manner. "Well maybe we could give it another go, to make up for the blood. If you're up for it."

"I only have to go to work. But since I'm already late."

Later that evening. Tamsin rolls off of Bo, who appears more than satisfied. "Damn," she says.

"I know," replies Tamsin.

"Okay, so maybe I shouldn't always be dying when we do this because I'm thinking maybe we could do this, often, since stress, affects everyone's health and could be the leading cause of death in women, so we should try to prevent that."

"I don't know about all that, but I do get stressed, a lot, so I'm good with prevention. Just as long as no one knows we're preventing stress," says Tamsin.

"Oh yeah of course. Okay, one more time for the road."


	6. Chapter 6

For weeks, Bo and Tamsin have been seeing each other unbeknownst to everyone. Meeting at the same location from their second encounter, deciding it was more discreet. They give each other subtle codes when they are around others when they want to meet up with each other. Like Tamsin would say she is thinking about going fishing. Or Bo would talk about being in the countryside. Bo's mood has been upbeat, and she has sometimes been able to control her extra strength, not so much her all day blue eyes, while Tamsin has grown to be even meaner, especially to Bo around others, avoiding her and being rude. It's starting to take a toll on Bo, who doesn't know how to take Tamsin's actions towards her.

Bo enters the Dal. She walks over to Tamsin and Dyson, who are engaged in a game of pool, drinking beer. "Hey guys," she says.

"Succubus," says Tamsin, not looking at her, studying the game.

"Hello Bo, how've you been?" asks Dyson.

"I've been great. You?" says Bo.

"Never better. It's good seeing you. I feel like I don't as much anymore," says Dyson.

"Well I've been staying busy," says Bo.

"What new guy?" asks Dyson.

"No," says Bo, smiling.

"Well, that look in your eyes say otherwise," says Dyson.

"I'm just in a good mood. Can a girl be happy for once?" says Bo.

"Oh please, spare me the Golden Girls moment. If you're in the game, play now, and if you're not playing the game, go away," says Tamsin, giving Bo a rather serious look.

Bo looks hurt. "Fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Clearly you don't," says Tamsin.

"I'm not going to let even you kill my vibe right now. So peace. Later Dyson," says Bo. She walks away, meeting Kenzi at the bar.

"Tamsin, do you have to be so mean to Bo all the time? Give her a chance. She doesn't deserve that," says Dyson.

"Oh grow some balls. And hit one already, it's your move."

Later Tamsin walks over to the bar to get more beers for her and Dyson, standing near Bo. "So, seems like a good day to go swimming," she says, quietly to Bo.

"I'm sure you'll have a great time swimming by yourself," Bo responds.

Tamsin signals Trick for two beers. "What's your problem?"

"I'm getting tired of your…" says Bo, cutting herself off because of Kenzi's return to her seat.

"What's the dealeo?" asks Kenzi.

"It's nothing," says Bo, demeanor changing.

"Whoa Bo, you don't have to get all Incredible Hulkish. I was just saying. Your whole mojo looks depleted of funds. But whateve," says Kenzi.

Trick slides the beers to Tamsin, who thanks him. She looks over to Bo, "Well if you have a problem with her I think it would be in your best interest to talk to her about it." She walks away.

"Um what was that? You having problems with the Doc or something and you haven't even told me, and why is Tamsin being all mannerly when everyone knows her hatred for you?" asks Kenzi.

"I don't know. Look, I gotta go Kenz, can we do this later?" says Bo.

"Yeah sure. Just don't come back all blue eyed."

"Okay," says Bo, hugging her. "I'll see you later," she says, walking off waving. Kenzi waves back.

"More drinks?" asks Trick.

"Yes, hit me T dog," says Kenzi.

About forty-five minutes pass and Tamsin finishes a game with Dyson.

"Game," she says. "Time to pay up." She checks her phone, reading a message.

Dyson gives her some money. "I still think you cheated on the last one."

"Oh don't be such a sore loser," says Tamsin, putting her phone away. "Maybe you'll get your chance next time." She gets her things ready to go.

"You're not playing another round. I'm just warming up," he says.

"Not tonight. I gotta go see a man about a dog."

"Okay too much. Have fun."

"I will," says Tamsin.

Tamsin meets up with Bo in the field. "So what's going on?" asks Tamsin.

"I'm sorta kinda pissed at you," says Bo.

"What, what am I doing?" asks Tamsin, folding her arms.

"How about acting like a complete and total ass all the time? I'm tired of you mistreating me."

"But that's what I do. I'm not supposed to like you. I'm investigating you. If I start acting differently towards you then everyone will notice, The Morrigan would be on my ass, so I have to be like this."

"Yeah, but maybe you can lighten up a little. I think you're going too hard," says Bo.

"Well, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I thought I was helping."

Bo is quietly thinking. "So you really didn't mean to be so mean?" she asks.

"Well, sometimes. I kind of can't help it," says Tamsin.

"I guess I can forgive you. This time," says Bo.

"So are we still swimming or what?"

"You are such a guy," says Bo.

As Bo is resting, Tamsin sits up, pondering. An incorporeal figure appears to her. "What is it that you are doing with her?" it asks.

"Sex, I thought it was obvious," answers Tamsin.

"No, she feels different. Not like the others," it says.

"How so?" asks Tamsin.

"The others, they were, empty," it says. Tamsin doesn't know what to say. "Do you like her?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course not," says Tamsin.

"Be careful Tamsin. Remember your mission. I must go." The figure vanishes, and Tamsin lies next to Bo, eventually falling asleep as well.

Later later that night. Tamsin is putting on her shoes. "Why are you so quiet?" she asks.

"I'm just thinking," says Bo.

"Should I even ask what about?"

"Us. I don't know where this is going. It's fine the way things are, but I kind of want more."

"Like what?" asks Tamsin.

"Like, I want to go out sometimes."

"Like on a date?" asks Tamsin, grimacing.

"Like have dinner, see a movie, shop for clothes, do stuff," says Bo.

"Just the other day I picked you up a coffee."

"That's not what I mean. I'm just so tired of being in the closet with you. I'm used to being open. I feel so caged not being able to express myself outside of this."

"That was the arrangement," says Tamsin.

"Well it's not enough anymore."

"I don't know what you want."

"That's another problem. You're too closed and unaffectionate. I mean will it really kill you to show some kind of emotion."

"Well you knew that going into this. If you don't like it, no one is forcing you to be here," says Tamsin, a matter of factly.

"You know what? To hell with this," says Bo, getting up.

Bo starts walking away when Tamsin stops her. "I don't want to do this."

Bo turns around. "I can't read you. I don't know if you have any feelings for me at all because I do for you," she says, earnestly.

Tamsin frowns. "We said that we weren't," she says. Bo starts walking away again. "Bo," Tamsin calls. "Bo, stop."

Bo stops again and turns. "I'm telling you that I have feelings for you and…"

"Can you please just stop with all this emotional, mushy crap," says Tamsin, looking like she's sick to her stomach. "I can't do this. I have enough shit on my plate as it is than to be here and act all school girly. It makes me regret even staying over that night because I wouldn't have to deal with all of this."

"I don't know who did what to you in the past, but it damn sure wasn't me," says Bo, before walking away.

"Bo," says Tamsin, catching up to her. "I didn't mean to say all of those things back there. I mean I did, but I didn't." Bo still walking. "You just don't understand that I'm not like others. And I don't know how to react sometimes. But if you give me a chance, I can be better. I can do that for you."

Bo turns around. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Was it something wrong again?" asks Tamsin.

"No, no. It gave me chills," says Bo. She kisses her, and it becomes lengthy.

"So does that mean you forgive me?" asks Tamsin.

"Only if you don't stop doing what you're doing."

Hours turn into days which turn into weeks. Bo, who is at home, goes downstairs in her housecoat to get something to eat, going to the fridge. "Hey Kenzi," she says, in a chipper voice.

"Hey," says Kenzi, unenthusiastically.

Bo grabs a cold slice of pizza, shaking her head as to say is there ever anything else in here. She turns and sees Kenzi in a down in the dumps mood. "What's wrong with you?" she asks.

"Oh nothing," say Kenzi, slouching over the couch.

"I know something's up. Tell me," says Bo, sitting on the arm of the couch.

"I just feel so neglected."

"Why, what do you mean?" asks Bo.

"I mean the wolf and Tricksta and Ash hole, they're okay, but I feel like you and I aren't spending you know sisterly time together. I'm working cases by myself, and I spend more time with Lauren than you, how can this be?" says Kenzi.

"What're you talking about? I'm here all the time."

"Yeah, to eat, bathe and sleep."

"We worked on a case just the other day together."

"In which you left so after. Like you leave all the time when we're out, and you're gone all the time when you said that you'd be here. And you're always happy. I know I sound terrible, but it's true. And it's freaky."

"Well you should be happy that I'm happy Kenzi."

"I am. But your happiness makes me miserable. It's too much. You're like a giddy teenager. Your eyes are blue all the time. And I'm not entirely sure you're Bo sometimes."

"What so I'm better sad?" asks Bo.

"Yes. Okay no. You know I want you to be happy. But I want to be a part of that too you know."

"Kenzi, you are. And okay. Well maybe you're right. I could spend more time with you. Starting today, it'll be Kenzi day."

"Really," says Kenzi, happily.

"Yep, it's all about you. We'll do lunch, go shopping for shoes, you name it. We'll do it."

"Oh, you're the best," she says, hugging Bo.

"Anything for you. Just let me put some clothes on and I'll be right back Tamsin." Bo has this did-I-just-say- that-out-loud look. "I mean Kenzi," she says, trying to walk away.

Kenzi with her mouth opened, appalled. "Oh no sister, not so fast. Where do you think you're going?"

"To change my clothes Kenzi."

"Oh no," says Kenzi, jumping in the chair. "No you definitely called me Tamsin. And when I was drunk, you called me her before at the Dal. And I thought I was tripping, now I know I wasn't. Is there something that you're not telling me Bo?" Bo sticks the rest of the pizza in her mouth, uttering some unknown gibberish. "Don't try to do the whole stuffing your mouth routine. I invented it. Please tell me it's not Tamsin. No that can't be right. You would never boink a mortal enemy. Because you would tell me. We talk about everything. I tell you all my deepest darkest secrets and it so makes sense for you not to tell me. It's her isn't it? You're riding the Valkyrie ride of you're so busted."

"Okay. Okay. Just don't say it like that."

"OMG you are. I can't believe this. The two of you exchanging," Kenzi shivers in grossness. "I don't even want to speak it. When did this happen? Was it that day you came home with that hideous dress?" Bo doesn't say anything. "Damn Bo, that was like two days."

"I know, and I feel so horrible not telling you about it. You don't know how hard it's been keeping it a secret. It started out for healing. I had got hurt, and she was the only one there at the time, and Lauren and I had just broken up."

"So she's the one making you all glowy all the time?" asks Kenzi.

"Yes. I don't know what it is, but it's like when I'm with her, something about it feels right. And when we do what we do, I feel like I'm on a natural high. My abilities are heighten. I have this long-lasting burst of energy. I still can't believe that this is really happening. I feel like I'm on dope or something."

"At this point, I wouldn't rule it out," says Kenzi. "So she supercharges you. I didn't even know there was a such thing as supersex. This is crazy."

"I know right."

"Well, how is it? You know the boink boink overload?" asks Kenzi, hitting her fists together.

"Oh it's incredible. It's like fireworks going off and I feel like exploding, and..."

"Okay maybe way too much there," says Kenzi.

"When we can't do a marathon, we do it a few times a day depending on our schedules. It's so intense."

"Also didn't need to know that. And how come bitch is still alive? Surely you would have killed her by now," says Kenzi.

"I don't really know," say Bo, looking as if she's never thought about it.

"Damn she must really got that good good. Well I'm happy that you're happy, but there's something just kind of wrong about all this," says Kenzi.

"Like what?" asks Bo.

"Like she's Dark Fae and works for The Morrigan. And did I forget that she has been trying to get you locked up since she met you."

"Okay, well there is that, but she's not anymore, well not locked up in that kind of way."

"Oh, so didn't need to know that either," says Kenzi, with a puke face.

"You forget that Tamsin was the only other person that knew that you weren't you. And if it weren't for her, I wouldn't have been able to find you."

"Yeah I know… so, are you guys like together together, like you know together?" asks Kenzi.

"I think so. It feels like it without the public display of affection of any kind."

"So, what about Lauren?" asks Kenzi.

"I know. And I love her, I do, but I have feelings for Tamsin too."

"You're definitely in a situation," says Kenzi.

"I try not to think about it as much. She's the one that wanted a break in the first place."

"Yeah, but it's Lauren man. And I don't think she'll be too thrilled knowing that you have shipped onto team Valkubus."

"I'll just have to cross that bridge when I get there," says Bo.

"Okay, whatever you say."

"Oh and can you not tell anyone else?"

"Yeah because that would only be like lighting a firecracker and not letting it go, in my hand, close to my face," says Kenzi.

"Okay thank you Kenzi. I knew you would understand."

"Not really understanding, but if it makes you happy. You deserve it."

"Okay, well I'm gonna go change. I'll see you in a bit," says Bo, leaving the room.

"This is so not going to end well," says Kenzi, to herself.

After Kenzi is fast asleep, Bo meets up with Tamsin, both lying awake. "So, I told Kenzi about you and me," says Bo.

"I thought that we agreed to not tell anyone. Things can go way left if certain people found out about us," says Tamsin.

"I know and I'm sorry. I just couldn't keep lying to her. It was getting too hard. Things were starting to not even make sense anymore. But she was surprisingly really cool about it. Plus Kenzi is much better than I am at keeping secrets." Bo pauses. "Are you upset?"

"Not really. I didn't think you would last as long as you had honestly."

"Don't act like you know me," says Bo, smiling.

"You're kinda predictable. But I admire that about you."

"And you're the opposite."

"I guess it's true what they say," says Tamsin. "You're not you when you're hungry, so I'm gonna grab a beer."

"Yeah because that's food."

"If it makes you feel full, I'm in." Tamsin gets up, opening a cooler. She grabs a beer and hands Bo a prewrapped sandwich.

"Oh the date I always wanted."

"Food and alcohol," says Tamsin.

"So, Kenzi brought up something." Tamsin gives her a like-what look. "She asked me if you and I were together. Like in a couple."

"Well what did you tell her?" Tamsin asks.

"That I guess so, I mean how do you feel about it?" asks Bo.

"I never really thought about it." It gets quiet.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything," says Bo.

"No, it's not like that. I just don't really know what that feels like. I could never allow anyone to get that far with me, but you're different. So to answer your question. I may not know what being in a relationship feels like, but I would think it would feel like this."

Bo's eyes turn blue. "Damn, you know all the right words to say to make a girl feel all warm inside. You've changed so much. I'm proud of you."

"Looks like you're about to show me how much." Bo gives her a what-do-you-think look. "Well, I suppose I can save the beer for later."


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Tamsin is having a conversation with the figure without a form on her way to work inside of her vehicle. "I like her," it says.

"I didn't expect to hear that coming from you," says Tamsin.

"I like the way she feels."

"So now you're a freak," says Tamsin, with a smile.

"Tamsin, you and your odd language. I must go now. He has returned." It vanishes.

Tamsin walks into work. "Bo," says Dyson, his back turned.

"Um no," says Tamsin, frowning.

Dyson turns around. "Oh, I thought you were Bo."

"How is that?" asks Tamsin.

"Her scent."

"Oh I forgot you could do that. I mean you are a wolf and all. Yeah, Bo. I was in the neighborhood. Ended up fighting alongside her and Kenzi some nasty evil thing. We got into a tough spot, but was able to get out of it seeing as that I'm standing here now."

"So why didn't you inform me about it?" asks Dyson.

"Damn Dyson, what's with all the questioning, I just walked in. Can a girl at least sit down?" Tamsin sits down at her desk. "So what's the 411?"

"Another Fae death today, we're to report on scene," he says, passing her a folder.

"When was this?" she asks.

"An hour ago. You're late as usual."

"If I'm late as usual why act so surprised? I don't think the body is going anywhere anytime soon, so I'm going to hit the shower. See you in a bit partner."

Later on that day, Tamsin and Dyson are at the Dal playing pool as usual when Kenzi and Bo walk in.

"I can definitely use a drink after that. Talk about gooey. I think some landed in my mouth, so I needs me some alcohol to cleanse my throat, and to cure that image," says Kenzi. Bo laughs.

"What's going on?" asks Dyson.

"Bo and I just got done destroying a real blob, like real life. It was hideously fugly and so gross. It exploded all over us. We had to go home and shower. I can never look at the color green the same way again, unless of course it's the dollas that make me hollas," says Kenzi.

"You've been fighting a lot today," says Dyson.

"What?" says Bo, raising an eyebrow.

"Tamsin told me about a monster earlier that you three had fought with," says Dyson.

Tamsin gives Bo a look. "Um yeah, that's true, it was a monster. Of the underdeveloped kind. Yeah it was bad," responds Bo.

"What kind exactly?" asks Dyson, arms folded.

"Well, it was, what was it again Kenzi, oh yeah a troll…it was underneath a bridge," says Bo.

"And on that note, I think I should go get us some drinks," says Kenzi, walking away.

"A troll?" says Dyson.

"It was a Raglefant. We drew it out into the sunlight, watching it combust. You weren't called because it was a matter of Dark Fae at The Morrigan's discretion. Go ahead and ask her if you like. So if you don't have any more questions, comments, or concerns, can we continue this game so that I can continue beating your ass?" says Tamsin.

"No. You two have been spending a lot of time together," says Dyson.

"More than you know," says Kenzi, under her breath, returning. "Drink." She hands Bo a glass.

Bo's eyes are glowing. "Why thank you Kenzi," says Bo, letting Kenzi know that she heard her.

"What's going on with your eyes?" asks Dyson.

"Bo, honey, I told you to take your allergy medicine. She's been feeling under the weather a lot lately. Here Bo, put your glasses on," says Kenzi, handing them to her.

"Yeah, thanks Kenzi. Hate it when that happens," says Bo. She puts on the shades.

"Allergies? Have you been feeding properly?" asks Dyson.

"This is really taking a turn for the worse," whispers Kenzi, into her glass, drinking.

"Yeah, fine actually," says Bo.

"Can someone say overkill?" says Kenzi. Bo looks at Kenzi. "What, I'm just saying."

"Look, I hate to break up this little love fest, but there is a game going on, money on the table and my drink's getting hot," says Tamsin. "So can you two speed this up? No one wants to hear about if the Succubus is getting laid or not."

"Oh she's good," whispers Kenzi, to Bo.

"I think I'll have to take my partner's advice on that. I am glad that you two are finally starting to get along though," say Dyson.

"Yeah yeah. It's your turn already," says Tamsin.

"So what are you girls getting into?" asks Dyson.

Tamsin shakes her head and goes over to her beer, drinking it.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going camping this evening. Building a fire under the night sky," says Bo. Kenzi spits her drink out. "What the hell Kenzi?"

"I'm sorry. I was caught off guard. My bad," says Kenzi.

"That sounds nice. It's been a while for me," says Dyson.

"Do you even know how to build a tent?" says Tamsin.

"Um Dick's Sporting Goods and YouTube," says Bo.

"I may have to accompany you one day," says Dyson. "We could howl at the moon together."

"Aww," says Kenzi, with a smile and dreamy eyes.

"Sounds good," says Bo.

"Sounds lame," says Tamsin.

"Tonight I'm going to hit the bars, maybe get into some fights, you know the stuff of men," says Dyson.

"Well you are an animal," says Tamsin. "Game please."

"Guess I should get back," says Dyson.

"Yeah, we should go say hi to Trick. I'll catch you later," says Bo.

"It was really nice talking with you Bo, and you too Kenzi. Hope you have fun camping," says Dyson.

"Thanks. You too," responds Bo. Her and Kenzi walk over and sit at the bar.

"Ladies, how are you today?" asks Trick.

"Awesome," says Bo, chipper.

"Bummed out," says Kenzi, looking sad.

"Not more lady troubles. Here, have a bottle, I'll be over there doing something if you need me," says Trick.

"Trick you're the best," says Kenzi. He walks away.

"What was that about? You were just fine a minute ago," says Bo.

"I know, but I just feel kind of sorry for wolf man."

"Why?" asks Bo, shrugging.

"You really can't see can you?" says Kenzi.

"What? He got his love back? He could've told me a long time ago instead of pretending that he hadn't."

"But he gave it up for you Bo Bo."

"And I'm grateful, but I didn't ask him to do that. I'm tired of feeling responsible for other people's actions. Did you forget about all the pain he caused me?" says Bo.

"No I haven't but Bo," says Kenzi.

"Now I'm finally happy again. Regardless of how she was and is, she is a big part of the reason why. Why is it that you all won't let me be happy?"

"Because I think it's going to blow up astronomically. And I don't want you to be hurt," says Kenzi.

"Well, I appreciate your level of confidence, but I think I can manage this on my own."

"Look, I care about you Bo. I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to fight anymore."

"Me either," says Bo.

"So we won't worry about it anymore. Let's just focus on today and finishing this bottle off," says Kenzi.

"I'm with you on that."

"And may this Tamsin thing not blow up in your face like I think it will, but I'm not gonna say because I want you to be happy, but."

"Okay Kenzi."

That night Dyson decides to check on Bo after all to see how she's doing with her camping trip. He gets the bright idea of surprising her, perhaps influenced by the many drinks he consumed. So, he tracks her scent in wolf form, another bright idea, but the form is better suited for locating her. After finding her, he goes back to human form. Surrounded by bushes and trees, he comes up close, hearing a mixture of heavy breathing and moaning. He sees Bo straddling someone, and gentle hands draped around her back, catching a sight of blonde hair. Dyson figures that Bo and Lauren have gotten back together. Then Bo gently falls back. The woman's face is hard to recognize since her hair is in the way, but he knows she's not Lauren anymore. He assumes she must be one of Bo's one night stands. Then Bo moans out a name that would have ripped his heart out if possible. He's in disbelief. Tamsin reveals herself by doing a sexy teacher flip with her hair as she climbs on top of Bo. His face is filled with anger. He returns to his wolf form and runs away.

The days after have been a strain on Dyson and Tamsin's relationship. He has been acting really standoffish, always coming up with excuses to not hang out with her. She brushes it off, not really caring. He also has been acting out of character towards Bo, who has become aware of it. Dyson's been pushing a lot of work on Tamsin as well, making it difficult for her to spend much time with Bo.

Bo shows up late night to the station with Chinese food. Tamsin is alone at her desk, looking over case files. "Hey," says Bo, coming over to her, sitting the food down. "I brought gifts."

"You didn't have to come by. I told you that I was working late."

"Yeah, but I wanted to come by. I haven't seen you in awhile, at least a long time for us. And I thought you might be hungry." Bo hands her a Chinese takeout box and chopsticks.

"Well thanks because I am. And not that I care or anything, but Dyson's been acting kind of strange even for him," says Tamsin, eating a bit.

"Why Tamsin, are you attempting to gossip?" asks Bo, smiling. Tamsin shrugs. "It's kinda cute. But yeah I know. Something's definitely off."

"I'm just annoyed that he keeps finding stuff for me to do, like he wants me to be busy. I know I was a bit of a slacker in the past, but if he's trying to get back at me for that…"

"It's probably a wolf thing. Maybe it's that time of the month for him," shrugs Bo.

"That sounds like something I would say. I'm starting to rub off on you," says Tamsin.

"Well I wish you would, it's been some days, and I think I'm having withdrawals."

"I'm at work Bo. Plus Dyson's here, he went to get some coffee."

"There's a room in the back that me and, I'm just going to stop right there," says Bo.

"Yes thank you and definitely not, I'm not using your hand me downs."

"Well you might not want to lean against that desk," says Bo. Tamsin frowns. "I'm kidding. I think. Anyway, we can go inside the Ladies Room, I don't care."

"What if someone walks in?" asks Tamsin.

"No one's even back here."

"What about Dyson and his power of sniffing your scent on people?" asks Tamsin.

"I thought about that." Bo throws a sack of kitty litter on Tamsin's desk.

"Is that cat litter and while I was eating?" says Tamsin. Bo nods her head. "So I'm supposed to waltz around with cat litter on me because it would be too suspicious if I just showered." Bo nods her head again. "Okay, just so we're clear."

Bo enters the Ladies Room and Tamsin follows.

Dyson comes back and finds a brown paper bag with Chinese food on his desk and the freshly opened container of food on Tamsin's desk. He makes a phone call. "Yeah, if you want to bring the paperwork by, you can. I'll be here. Okay. See you soon."

Tamsin and Bo still haven't returned when Lauren shows up, she greets Dyson. "Here's the report that you requested. All of it is in there," she says, handing him a folder.

"Thank you, and thank you for coming by. I'm sorry I couldn't stop by sooner. I've been really busy with all of these Fae deaths."

"Oh, no I understand completely. I have been up to my ears with post-mortem examinations. Usually I'm not running errands this late, but I've been having a lot of free time at night." Dyson scans through the report. "As you can see, both victims suffered from similar injuries to their spinal cord, resulting in paralysis. But it wasn't the injury to the spines that resulted in their terminations for lack of a better word. It was by exsanguination, or bleeding to death, from the blunt force trauma to their craniums," explains Lauren.

"What can do that?" asks Dyson.

"Falling from a building, a car accident? I can't say with true certainty. However, the second did show signs of struggle. The marks on the victim's arms indicate that he was trying to protect himself from something, or someone."

"Thank you Lauren for completing this as quickly as you had."

"No problem Dyson," she responds.

Tamsin finally shows up to her desk. Dyson's eyes become watery and he sneezes.

"Tamsin," says Lauren, being courteous.

"Dr. Lewis," says Tamsin, with a smirk. She goes back to the food.

"So, since you have everything you need," says Lauren, looking at Dyson. "I should be on my way."

"Lauren," says Bo, surprised, finally emerging. "I wouldn't think to see you here."

"I could say the same," says Lauren.

"Well I brought Chinese," responds Bo.

"Very considerate. How have you been Bo?" asks Lauren.

"I've been great." Bo probes Lauren with her eyes. "You look really nice, and happy."

Lauren smiles awkwardly. "Well thank you. So do you."

Bo nods her head like she agrees with her thoughts about Lauren. Trapped in her thoughts momentarily, she comes to. "So, what have you been up to, and what brings you here?" she asks.

"Let's see, I've been working on my research, writing scholarly articles for publication, and still providing medical assistance. I'm currently here on business. I brought some files over for Dyson," says Lauren.

"Wow. That all sounds really great. You always wanted to have time to do all that. I'm happy for you," says Bo.

"Well it's truly amazing how much work you can get done when you finally have time to do it, and well-rested I should say," says Lauren.

"Right," says Bo, smiling, her eyes telling a story that Lauren knows all too well.

"Is this gonna be over soon? Because I was trying to eat, not lose my appetite," says Tamsin.

Dyson sneezes again. "Are you alright?" asks Lauren, looking over to him.

"I'm fine. My nose is just stuffy," he says.

"And your eyes are watery as well. Do you want me to take a look at you?" asks Lauren.

"No, I'll be fine. Thanks," says Dyson.

"Just an observation, but your cold-like symptoms could most likely be an inflammation in the lining of your sinuses which could be brought on by a number of things, but likely allergies," says Lauren.

"I'm done," says Tamsin, putting her chopsticks down in the box.

"Really I'm fine Lauren," says Dyson.

"Okay Dyson. Which brings me to you Bo," says Lauren.

"What I don't have allergies too, do I?" asks Bo.

"You haven't been by my office in awhile and I still need to run tests on you to update your records and check on your current status. So stop by soon," says Lauren.

"Okay, will do Doctor," says Bo, smiling with her eyes, doing an army salute.

"Well I'm off. Have a goodnight," says Lauren.

"I'll walk you out," says Dyson, getting up from out of his chair. The two of them exit the room leaving Tamsin and Bo alone. Tamsin continues to look at her files.

"You know, what we should do is use mattresses, which by the way I do have. Kind of think of it, I don't know why we haven't used them. I know why we haven't in the past, but now," says Bo. She stops talking after realizing she's having a conversation with herself. "Are you ignoring me?"

"If I was then I wouldn't be talking to you," responds Tamsin, not looking at Bo.

"Then why aren't you looking at me?" asks Bo.

"Because I'm reading."

"Wait, are you jealous?"

"No. I'm at work. And I have a lot of catching up to do if you don't mind," says Tamsin.

"Oh my god, you are jealous, aren't you? Because of me talking to Lauren? I was just being casual."

Tamsin looks up at her. "I don't know why you feel the need to try to explain to me how you're feeling and how I'm supposed to be feeling inside when it's my own body, but I am not or have I ever been or will be jealous of someone else, especially the likes of her. And I guess casual is the new word for overly flirtatious. While you were acting all googly-eyed, I was sitting right here in front of you. So while I appreciate the bringing of the food, you can casually leave now."

Bo starts laughing.

"I don't know what's so funny. I'm dead serious."

"I know," Bo says, still laughing.

"You're a second away from leaving here mind fucked," says Tamsin.

"You know you're kind of cute when you're angry."

"I'm not angry. I think I would know if I were getting angry, and I'm not jealous either. I'm just on a deadline, and I'm under a lot of pressure to get things done," says Tamsin.

"Tamsin, I apologize if I made you feel uncomfortable. It's kind of hard to not be flirty when you are by nature, but I didn't mean to be, really. And if you feel disrespected in any way, I'm sorry." Bo walks over and kisses Tamsin on the cheek. "You hear me?"

"I hear you."

Bo looks deeply into Tamsin's eyes. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? And how beautiful you are to me?" She gently caresses the side of Tamsin's face, who closes her eyes from Bo's touch.

"Not like this," says Tamsin.

"Well you are," says Bo, softly.

Tamsin reopens her eyes. "I think we should stop. Dyson can come back at any moment."

"What if I don't want to," says Bo as she kisses Tamsin's lips.

"You have to." Tamsin backs away. "And just so you know, I refuse to be added body count to that bed of yours. So if you want me on there then you need to replace it, and put down new sheets."

Dyson comes back in. Bo leaves.

"What not staying for dinner?" he asks.

"Already had my fill. Later," says Bo.


	8. Chapter 8

Dyson's behavior gets worse the more he sees Bo and Tamsin act as if they're not together. At the police precinct, Dyson bumps into Tamsin as if she wasn't there.

"What's your problem?" she asks.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you," he says, in an uncaring voice.

"Okay, I know you saw me. You have got to be as blind as someone that is blind if you didn't see me. If you got a problem with me we can go, I'm ready." They confront each other as if they are about to fight.

Dyson's eyes going wolf. "You think so?"

"Oh bring it on big boy so that you can leave here with your head down and your tail dangling between your legs," says Tamsin.

"Try it," says Dyson.

Someone sees them and breaks it up. "What the hell are you two doing? If the Captain sees you, you'll both be on suspension. Go to the backroom and work your shit out there, not here," he suggests.

Tamsin and Dyson go to the backroom. "What the hell is wrong with you anyway? Every time I see you, you have this funky ass attitude. I'm being piled up by everlasting cases. Are you trying to make my life miserable?" asks Tamsin.

"You want to know what's my problem?" he asks.

"I thought I just made that clear."

"You and Bo! Parading around here like no one knows what's going on. I think I know her scent very well. And it was all over you."

"So you're mad because I'm sleeping with your ex girlfriend and you're not?" says Tamsin.

"Tamsin, I don't know what your game is but this has to end now," orders Dyson.

"Excuse me, last time I checked I was a grown ass woman."

"You don't know Bo like I do," says Dyson.

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"It's not just sex with Bo. It's not a game. When she falls, she falls hard. And I'm not going to let you do anything to hurt her!"

"Is that so?" says Tamsin.

"I will stop you if I have to," he says.

"You can surely try."

"Nothing good will come from this. Bo deserves better."

"Oh and I guess that's you huh? Didn't you get your love back or something like that and didn't tell her? Or is it Lauren, who keeps her medicated so that she can't be who she's meant to be?"

"That was different. And Lauren is trying to help her to not become something Dark."

"Well I happen to like my meat Dark. And who the hell are you to tell me what I'm doing in my relationship, that I'm hurting her?" says Tamsin.

"I'm someone that loves her, something you can never be capable of doing. You've wanted Bo locked down since we became partners. We're creatures of habit, you will never change. You can never be what she wants and needs. You need to end it now before it goes any further."

"You don't know anything about me! How dare you try to judge me? Obviously I'm doing something right. She chose to be with me. This conversation is over." Tamsin walks away, but he grabs her arm.

"Tamsin, if you hurt Bo. That will be the last thing you'll ever do."

"More idle threats. Let go of me before I really give you something to scream about," says Tamsin.

"This is your last and only warning," says Dyson. He lets go and Tamsin walks out of the room, slamming the door against the wall.

The guy from earlier walks over to her. "Did you all work it out?" he asks.

"Yeah, fuck off!" she says, grabbing her jacket, walking out of the station.

Bo is at home. Kenzi walks in. "What's goings on?" she asks, sitting down a bag.

"Nothing. Where have you been?" asks Bo, looking at the bag.

"Shoe sale."

Bo is calling someone on her cell. "Why is she not answering?"

"Can't get in contact with your Boo, Bo? Don't you just hate that?" says Kenzi.

"I know, and yeah. She usually calls back by now."

"Well damn Bo, I don't think she's dead or anything. I'm sure it hasn't been two days since you last saw or heard from her."

"Yeah well, we were supposed to meet up to hang out here."

"Like a dinner and a movie thing? How so unTamsin," says Kenzi.

"I bought new mattresses and sheets."

"And you were doing so well and ruined it that fast. She'll get in contact with you I'm sure. You guys act like you're inseparable." Someone knocks on the door. "See that's probably her now."

Bo opens the door. "Dyson, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"Bo I have to talk to you," he says, walking in. "Is Tamsin here?"

"No why do you ask?" asks Bo, with a frown.

"Hey Kenzi," he says.

"Dyster," says Kenzi.

"It's important that I talk to you," says Dyson.

"Wow Dyson, what's the urgency?" asks Bo.

Dyson looks at Kenzi then back at Bo. "Oh I can take a hint. Hush-hush conversation. Because it's not like she's not going to tell me later anyway. But I'll go now. I have more shopping to do anyways. Laters," says Kenzi.

"Okay bye Kenzi," says Bo. Kenzi exits the house, and Bo sits down on a kitchen stool. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I know that you have been sneaking around with Tamsin."

"What?" says Bo, caught off guard by his statement.

"I smelled your scent on her."

Bo starts shaking her head. "No, you don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw you two Bo, with my own eyes."

"I highly doubt that Dyson," says Bo. She takes a sip of water from out of a bottle.

"The day you went camping, far up in a secluded field off of Highway 37."

Bo's face grows pale. "No, there's no way you could've known that."

"I was there Bo."

"Doing what, spying on me? How could you Dyson? You invaded my privacy. Our privacy. Do you know how that makes me feel?" She walks away, her back turned to him.

"I wasn't there for that. I thought it would have been a good idea if I surprised you. You seemed like you enjoyed the idea of me being able to camp with you."

"Well you could have called Dyson. I feel so violated. I don't know if I can even look at you the same way."

"I think you should call whatever you have or are doing with her off. She's not good for you Bo."

Bo turns around. "Who are you to tell me anything like that? The same person that told me that Lauren couldn't love me either. I don't think I'll be taking any relationship advice from you."

"If this gets out, it could hurt the peace treaty that we're trying to do here between the Light and the Dark. Being with her could start a feud that we may not be able to stop."

"Why is it that every decision that I make there's always a possible feud?" asks Bo.

"It's the way it has always been. Can't you see how important it is to prevent one?"

"I'm unaligned remember? I can date whomever I want," says Bo.

"Not her Bo."

"Why not her? You don't even know her Dyson. Why are you being like this?"

"Because I care about you. I don't want you to be caught in the crossfire. And I don't want you to get hurt."

"Well maybe you could have told me that when you got your love back," says Bo.

"Bo."

"No. If you wanted to be with me then you should have stayed, or at least fought harder, not live to be my sabotager of relationships. I'm staying with her Dyson. I'm tired of the back and forthness. I want to give this a chance," says Bo.

"Bo, you don't know what big of a mistake you'll be making by staying with her. How long do you really think you can keep it a secret before everyone finds out?" asks Dyson.

"What if I don't want to keep it a secret any longer? We should be able to be public just like anyone else."

"Bo, you don't know what you're saying."

"No, I know exactly what I'm saying. I don't think your hearing is very well. Because I said that I'm staying with her. I'm not going to let your rules dictate my life."

"And what about Trick, he and Hale are fighting like hell to broker a peace between the two sides? And Kenzi, who is in the middle? Your every move affects her life."

"You're going too far," says Bo.

"And what about Lauren? We all know the way you still feel about her. It was in the look in your eyes. How do you think she'll feel? You think you two will have a chance of getting back together after she finds out about you and Tamsin?"

Bo shakes her head. "And what do you care?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be here."

"And to bring up Lauren? Wait…Lauren, wait a minute, you tried to set me up. Lauren wouldn't have come to the station at that time of night. You called her because I was there with Tamsin, and you wanted her to see us together. Isn't that right?" says Bo. Dyson doesn't say anything. "Oh wow, if you're capable of doing something like that to me, there's no telling what else you could have done, or will do."

"Everything that I have ever done has always been in your best interest."

"Words cannot describe the way that I feel right now. Get out."

"Bo," says Dyson.

"No leave. You need to leave now." Her eyes blue from anger.

"I'll go then," he says. He looks back at Bo before exiting the house. Bo walks over to the couch and curls up on it.

Kenzi comes in later, calling for Bo repeatedly without an answer. She finds Bo in the bathtub, bubbles surrounding, with her head against her knees. Kenzi kneels beside the tub. She rubs Bo across her upper back. "What's wrong Bo Bo, still haven't heard from Tamsin?" She sees Bo's eyes strained red from having recently cried. "Okay, if you want me to snuff her, I can totally make a couple phone calls to some family members and she can be gone like that," says Kenzi, snapping her fingers.

"It's not her."

Bo tells her about the conversation that she had with Dyson. And when she's done, Kenzi is still reeling in shock. "I can't believe it. He must be on wolf crack or something because he would never do something like that," says Kenzi. She gets up. "I gotta make a stop, but I'll be right right back."

Kenzi enters the Dal and finds Dyson sitting at the bar alone, drinking. She walks over to him and smacks him in the face. "That was for being a perv." She smacks him. "That's for hurting Bo." She smacks him again. "And that was for general principle. How could you do that? Every time I'm on your side, you always seem to do something to make me pissed at you all over again."

"Well, I'm sorry Kenzi," says Dyson.

"Damn right you are. And you just can't go around spying on people having intimate moments. Just because you've seen the parts before doesn't mean you have the rights to those same privileges. What were you thinking? You broke a major girl code."

"I am sorry for that. I didn't mean to violate anyone's privacy. But I'm not sorry about Tamsin, and the things I said to her."

"That's why Tamsin hasn't contacted Bo? So now you're playing double agent. First you tried to sabotage her with Lauren at the precinct and now you've done it with Tamsin. Dude, that's cruel."

"I don't think she's good enough for Bo."

"But Bo does. You can't go around telling people to stop seeing each other. This isn't like Romeo and Juliet. This is real life. Bo is investing in this. And instead of thinking the worst, why can't you wish them the best?" says Kenzi.

Dyson takes a mouthful of his drink. "Because it's Tamsin."

Kenzi nods her head with a this-is-true look. "Still, Bo is really hurting. Just because people don't approve of what they have doesn't make it right to hurt them. You're going to have to fix this."

"She doesn't want to see me now," says Dyson.

"I'm sure. But repair it somehow. A friendship like you guys shouldn't end like this."

Back at Bo's, Tamsin finally decides to make an appearance. Bo opens the door with a housecoat on. "Just so you know you're beyond late. I hope you're not hungry because I didn't cook or order anything. And I hope you don't feel like watching a movie because I'm not in the mood." She sits down on the couch, folding her legs beside her.

Tamsin sits next to her. "Having a bad day?"

"The worst," says Bo, leaning against Tamsin.

"You want…to talk about it?" Tamsin asks, leaning her head against Bo's.

"Not really. I don't want to get upset again." It gets quiet. "Have you ever thought that maybe what we're doing is wrong?" asks Bo.

"Do you think that? Or did someone else plant that seed into your head?" asks Tamsin.

"I just wanted to know what you thought," says Bo.

"You know what I think, I think that people should mind their own business. And as far as we go, I think that we shouldn't care what other people think about us, just what we think of each other."

"Aww. That made me feel like a little bit better. You know, you're really good with words. I never realized how insightful you are."

"I guess it just takes someone to listen."

"Yeah well. We're going to have to ride this thing out now. The cat is out of the bag."

Things have not been the same between Dyson, Tamsin and Bo since the Dyson incident. Tamsin and Bo have been doing small things in the public eye like getting gas, or picking up take out, but nothing major.

At the Dal. Dyson walks over to Bo and Kenzi, who are sitting at the bar. "Bo, can we talk?" he asks.

"We don't have anything to talk about," responds Bo.

"I'm sorry Bo. I overstepped my boundaries. I should have gone about it in a different way. Things happened. And I was an asshole. But I don't want to go the rest of my life without you in it. At least the way we were. I will do anything to get our friendship back," says Dyson. Kenzi has an aww look in her eyes.

"Anything?" asks Bo.

"Of course," says Dyson.

"Well for starters, I think you should feel the way you made me feel," says Bo.

"How can I do that?" he asks.

"Start by pulling your pants down and standing like that in front of all these people for ten minutes," says Bo.

Kenzi doesn't hear this, she is drinking her drink. Dyson pulls his pants down, exposing himself. Bo smiles. When Kenzi turns around and sees Dyson, she chokes on her drink. "Holy schlong," she says. "Damn Bo. What do you call an endowed puppet? Well strung my little grasshopper. Well strung."

Dyson tries to cover himself with his hands. "No covering up. Time starts now," says Bo.

Bo and Kenzi are poking fun at Dyson while everyone in the bar is either whispering, pointing, grossed out, or entertained.

"How's it hanging?" says Kenzi.

"Somebody's been acting pretty ballsy," says Bo.

Dyson puts his hands on his hips and gives them a is-that-all-you-got look.

"If you ass me Kenzi, I'd say these are some hairy times," says Bo.

"I got one, I got one. So dude, do you like always piss on your nuts?" says Kenzi.

"Good one," says Bo, laughing, high-fiving Kenzi. "That was cold Kenzi, speaking of which, did someone turn the air on because I could've sworn that that looked way different five minutes ago."

Trick walks over to them from behind the bar. "Guys, what's going on? Some of my patrons are leaving and staring over here," he says.

"That's because the Dyster is showing off his fun parts," says Kenzi.

"So glad I'm on this side of the bar. Bet or not, pull up your pants. For everyone's sake," says Trick.

Dyson looks over to Bo. "Okay, you can zip up now," says Bo.

"Yeah, I'm starting to get sensory overload," says Kenzi.

Dyson pulls up his pants. "Anything else?" he asks.

"Oh I've got plenty," says Bo.

A woman walks over and hands Dyson a napkin with her number on it. He smiles at her and she walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Bo and Dyson are back friendly again, but then when something runs smoothly, it wouldn't be right if something did not go wrong. Tamsin has been spending a lot of time over Bo's, every now and then staying the night. When Tamsin does stay the night, Bo alerts Kenzi per her request, so that she can have a bottle ready to help her fall asleep and another bottle when she wakes up. Other than that, Kenzi has been pretty cool about Tamsin being there. She realized how smart Tamsin is and good her fighting skills really are when she decides to go on cases with them.

At Bo's, Kenzi is downstairs on the couch, trying to block out the noises that she hears coming from the upstairs bedroom. She sneezes from all of the dust falling down. The house sounds like it's about to cave in.

"Oh my god, when will it ever end? I swear if I get buried alive, they are so haunted." She drinks some liquor from out of a bottle, wiping her mouth off with her sleeve when she's done. "I mean, it can't even be possible that anyone is left alive. Who has ever heard of such a thing as anyone not getting some food or sleep? I mean who?" Kenzi drinks some more. "And they're probably stuck to each other. Okay eww, imagery, more alcohol." She drinks again. "Me guess the constant hammering lets me know somebody's living. I just want some sleep," she says, whining with the last statement. It gets quiet, and she closes the bottle, placing it on the table. "Finally, one of them or both has gone to the beyond. I can get some sleep now." She covers her body with a sheet like a child inside of a make-believe tent. The noises start back up. "Nope false alarm. Where is an anvil when you need it?" says Kenzi.

Kenzi ends up falling asleep. A knock on the front door wakes her up. "Wait, Ryan Gosling, don't go." She gets up from someone knocking on the door again, rubbing her eyes. "And it was just getting good." Kenzi frowns at the pile of dust on the sheet before shaking it off. She walks over to the door, bottle in hand. "You better be someone important." She opens the door. "Oh it's you Lauren," says Kenzi, flatly.

"It's nice to see you too Kenzi," says Lauren. They walk to the living room/kitchen area. "Is Bo here? I need to give her something?" she asks.

"She's probably upstairs knocking bits with Tamsin." Kenzi takes a swig from the bottle. "But it's quiet so I don't really know."

"I'm sorry, what did you just say?" asks Lauren.

"Oh damn," says Kenzi. "You sure you don't want any?" she asks, holding the bottle to Lauren.

"No Kenzi, did you just say that Bo and Tamsin are having sex?"

"Look I've been drinking and I'm thinking that maybe I should stop at some point, but I'm thinking that I shouldn't get involved in this." Kenzi puts the bottle down on the kitchen table.

"How long has this been going on Kenzi?" asks Lauren, the pain in her eyes.

"Lauren, I don't want to be the one. This should really be Bo doing this."

"No, tell me. How long?"

Kenzi sighs. "Since you two went on break. Like literally since."

"So this has been going on that long and nobody bothered to tell me? You've even seen me since then and you knew and didn't tell me," says Lauren.

"I didn't even know at first. But at this point I thought everybody knew."

Bo and Tamsin are walking down the stairs talking happily, all smiles. Bo wearing a housecoat, Tamsin fully clothed. "Are you sure you can't stay over tonight?" asks Bo, to Tamsin.

"Not if I don't want to actually be on time tomorrow, but duty calls. I'll come back after to finish what you started," says Tamsin, raising an eyebrow to Bo.

Bo's eyes are in super blue mode. "Well you do that," she says, in a seductive voice. Bo tries to go in for a kiss when Kenzi yells over to her.

"Hey Bo, look who's here, it's the Doc!" says Kenzi. All the smiles fade.

"So it is true. You and her," says Lauren.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" asks Bo, facial expression reads like she's been caught red-handed.

"It would seem that I was incorrect in my assumption that the increase in your abilities were in some way due to a spike in your adrenaline," says Lauren. She looks at Tamsin. "Overlooking the apparent excess in endorphins I had no reason to suspect." She returns her attention to Bo. "I'm here because of the serum. I told you that I would come by to drop it off, but maybe you were too busy to remember."

"Lauren I can explain," says Bo.

"I don't think you really can Bo. Here I am working day and night for you, trying to make sure you'll be okay and you've been doing this behind my back, this whole time," says Lauren.

"Um o-kay. This clearly doesn't have anything to do with me, so I should probably go," says Tamsin.

"It has everything to do with you. I guess kissing wasn't enough for you," says Lauren.

"Holy ape shit," says Kenzi, quietly. "I'm gonna need some popcorn."

"Lauren please, this is between you and me. Tamsin really doesn't have anything to do with this," says Bo.

"To hell if she doesn't," says Lauren.

"Um I don't do bitter breakups. This is yalls shit, not mine, so leaving now," says Tamsin.

"No, stay. Don't leave on my account. And to think that I actually believed you when you said that you'd be there waiting for me, to take as much time as I needed," says Lauren.

"Lauren, I don't want to do this like this," says Bo.

"So when was it going to happen Bo? When were you going to tell me? Because apparently everyone else knew about this except me," says Lauren.

"Kenzi," says Bo, looking over to her.

"What, I thought everyone knew," Kenzi responds.

"And I was going to tell you Lauren, at a more appropriate time," says Bo.

"And what's a more appropriate time Bo?" asks Lauren.

"One in which I'm wearing clothes," answers Bo. "Okay. So now that you know can we please just sit down and discuss this like adults?" asks Bo, pleading.

"Maybe that could have been the case if you'd done that from the beginning. Instead of allowing me to find out like this," says Lauren.

A ranting Lauren, and Bo, starts bickering back and forth with each other. Kenzi watching them, Tamsin seemingly frustrated from it all. Minutes have passed and they are still going tit for tat.

"Technically, it wasn't cheating if we weren't together. And you're the one who wanted to have a break," says Bo.

"And you waited all of five minutes," says Lauren.

"Stop it!" yells Tamsin, holding her head like she has a migraine. "All of this is making me." Tamsin bends down to her knees like she's in pain, everyone looking on. Her body starts to transform. It glows with gold and silver armor, her hair in silky curls resting underneath a winged warrior's helmet. A longsword materializes in each hand. "I think you should all leave," she says, her eyes sparkling and golden. "Now." She stands up.

"What in the? And does anyone else have the sudden urge to drink mead?" says Kenzi.

Bo stands in front of Lauren and Kenzi. "Okay, let's just settle down here. Calm down Tamsin, okay."

"What is this?" Tamsin says, in an Old Norse accent.

"Definitely mead of the Beowulf kind," whispers Kenzi, nodding.

"Look I don't know what's going on, but I can't let you do whatever it is that you're going to do," says Bo, to Tamsin.

"You choose to protect at the risk of your own life?" asks Tamsin, leaning her to the side as if to understand.

"If it means saving a life, I will," answers Bo.

"If that is your will, then you shall perish among them," says Tamsin, with a cold-blooded demeanor.

"Oh, I so don't want to perish. Not okay with the perishments," says Kenzi.

Tamsin looks at a nightstand and it dissolves instantly.

Kenzi jumps. "Whoa did anyone else just see that shit? Oh no, no one is going to be able to recognize my face if I'm disintegrated," says Kenzi.

"That's not going to happen. Kenzi, take Lauren and get out of here," says Bo.

"You don't have to tell me twice, getting the fuck outta here." Kenzi tries to move. "I can't move. I'm stuck, literally, shit."

"Neither can I, it's Tamsin, she's preventing us from moving," says Lauren.

"Whatever you do, just don't harm the face," says Kenzi.

"Tamsin please stop, why are you doing this?" asks Bo.

"Get out, please, I don't want to hurt you," says Tamsin. Then rage displays across her face.

"Tamsin, if you're still in there, come back to us," says Bo.

Tamsin lifts her arm up and Bo goes sailing across the room.

"Oh no Bo," says Kenzi. Tamsin gives them a sideways look. "Oh Doc, close your eyes, she's about to go ghostface killah," she says, immediately doing so. Lauren closes her eyes. Their eyes begin to burn. "My eyes feel like they're on fire," says Kenzi.

Bo stands, "I tried to be nice, now you've gone and pissed me off." She starts sucking chi from out of Tamsin, which stops her from no longer hurting Kenzi and Lauren. They both open their eyes.

"You would defy me?" says Tamsin, slightly appalled.

"I don't even know who the hell you are anymore," says Bo.

"You shall know my wrath." Bo grabs her own neck like she's trying to stop someone from choking her. She lifts from off of the ground, her body nearing Tamsin. It reaches her. "Now I will show you."

"I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but it's not polite to stare," says Bo. She sucks the chi from Tamsin so much so that Bo's body turns a flush color. Her eyes beam red, and wind starts blowing towards her. Tamsin is brought down to her knees. "That's right, kneel before your Queen," she says, in her spooky echoing Dark Bo voice.

"This is bad, colossal bad," says Kenzi.

"I have no Queen. I only serve him," says Tamsin, returning to her feet.

"Who, Jesus?" says Kenzi.

"When the dust settles, and you rise among the ashes, you will know the true meaning of life, for it is I who will giveth, and not hesitate to taketh away," says Bo.

"And I am the deliverer. I choose who is worthy or unworthy, pain or no pain, death, and life after," says Tamsin.

"Wait are they, are they trash talking each other?" says Kenzi, to Lauren.

"You are foolish. I am his daughter. No power in this realm is greater than mine," says Bo.

"Bo," says Lauren. Bo turns around with an evil look in her eyes.

"Doc, I don't think she's home right now. Maybe you should leave a message and try back later," says Kenzi.

"Insolence. You speak out of turn," says Bo, she walks towards Lauren.

"Bo, what are you doing?" says Lauren.

"I don't think she wants to talk. Now would be a good time to run," says Kenzi.

"Bo, I know you. You don't want to do this. You don't want to hurt me," says Lauren.

"You dare address me without tribute?" says Bo. She grabs Lauren by the neck.

"Dammit Doc I told you. Bo please let go of Lauren," says Kenzi. Bo starts looking at Kenzi. "I meant," says Kenzi, clearing her throat, "Your, Her Majesty the Queen, I am but a humble servant with a simple request, could you please show mercy to Lauren, the human, for she is um impudent and knows…not?"

"Enough! Leave the human be and fight a laudable opponent," says Tamsin.

"I totally agree with Dark Valkyrie Tamsin," says Kenzi.

Bo lets go of Lauren and turns back around. A sword flies into Bo's hand courtesy of Tamsin, and the two begin fighting. Each time their blades meet, it is so powerful that you would think that the gods were fighting. Wind bursting from every swing creating a loud noise close to thunder.

Kenzi runs over to Lauren, who is on the floor rubbing her neck. "They're going to kill each other," she says, pulling Lauren beside the couch, out of the way. "And or us. Should we call someone?"

"There's no time," says Lauren.

"What can we do? We can't stop them."

"Yes we can. I have an idea."

Kenzi sneaks over to the fight with a lamp in hand. She gets behind Tamsin and hits her with it, causing Tamsin to stop fighting Bo and go after her. Kenzi starts backing away slowly with her hands up. "I was just checking to see how strong your helmet was, and it is pretty durable. Do you by any chance remember where you got yours from? Any time Doc!" yells Kenzi.

Lauren gets behind Bo and injects her with the serum she brought over. Before Bo could react, her eyes return blue and flesh back to its normal state. "What the hell happened?" she asks.

"Bo, Kenzi needs your help," says Lauren.

Back to Kenzi. "I really wasn't trying to be funny. I like your whole fit," she says, bumping into random furniture. "It's so you. A little help here," she yells.

Suddenly Bo strikes Tamsin from behind. Tamsin turns around. "It's me you want. So come and get it," says Bo. Kenzi runs to safety. Bo dodges Tamsin's attacks, but is unable to stop her. Tamsin breaks Bo's sword in half. "This isn't working. She's too strong," says Bo, to the others, who have been throwing her weapons. Tamsin finally knocks Bo down, standing over her. The others look horrified. She lifts her blade in the air and before she can land her strike, she looks like she's weakening, eventually dropping the sword from out of her hands.

"What are you doing to me?" asks Tamsin, still in Valkyrie mode. She starts to shift in and out of her true form and normal self. Bo's hand is on Tamsin's leg, charming her. "No stop. I don't want this." She falls to her knees and Bo holds her face, continuing.

"Don't fight it," says Bo.

"What is this feeling?" asks Tamsin.

"It's care, and kindness. It's affection. It's the way you make me feel whenever I'm with you," says Bo, earnestly.

Lauren looks down when she hears this. Her eyes reveal the pain she feels in her heart.

"I want it to stop. Make it stop," says Tamsin. Kenzi looks on saddened by her remarks.

"No, I won't. I won't stop fighting for you Tamsin," says Bo. She holds Tamsin in her arms.

"Bo," says Tamsin.

"Yes," says Bo.

"I'm…I'm so tired…of… fighting."

"You remembered what I said about compassion? To just let go. You don't have to be strong all the time, you don't have to fight. And you don't have to control the reigns Tamsin. You can let someone else do it some times," says Bo.

"I think, I'd like that," says Tamsin, her eyes drawing near.

"Come back to me," says Bo, her eyes watering.

"Bo, I need to…I want to tell you something."

"What is it Tamsin?" asks Bo.

"I…I," Tamsin says as she shifts back to normal, falling into unconsciousness.

They are all in Bo's bedroom. Tamsin is tucked away inside the bed, still not conscious. "She's stabilized, but she'll need some rest," says Lauren.

"Damn Doc, this might be the only time you get to take her out, and yet you help. That's deep," says Kenzi.

"Well Kenzi, I took an oath when I decided to become a doctor," says Lauren. She gets up and grabs her medical bag. "I should get going."

"Lauren, I don't know what to really say," says Bo.

"Maybe it's best if we just left it at that," says Lauren.

"Thank you, for everything," says Bo, sincerely.

Lauren nods her head and walks away.

Bo stays with Tamsin, rubbing her head as she sits next to her.

Kenzi catches up with Lauren, who is close to the front door. "Wait up Doc," she says.

Lauren turns around. "Kenzi, how can I help you?"

"I'm worried about Bo. I mean this is bad right?"

"I would say that it is not among the healthiest of relationships. But Bo has made her decision and we have to live with it."

"I feel like I should wear some kind of amulet to ward them both off. I mean they both are…"

"Unstable," says Lauren, finishing the statement.

"Yes and scary. They tried to kill us. They tried to kill each other. And the bad thing is that Bo doesn't even know it."

"That is a concern."

"Is there a needle for Tamsin too?" asks Kenzi. Lauren gives her a look. "Yeah I know, too much too soon."

"In spite of that, she's out of my jurisdiction. I work for the Light Fae remember?" says Lauren.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. You think I should talk to Trick or Hale about this? I feel bad for even thinking it, but they're kind of destructive."

"It may be best."


	10. Chapter 10

Things are back to normal in Fae land. Dyson and Tamsin still aren't on the greatest speaking terms, but they have to work together, so they put their differences aside. Kenzi acts a bit apprehensive when Tamsin comes around, having a dagger always with her.

At Bo's place, Tamsin has just walked in from Kenzi opening the door. "Kenzi," she says, in greeting.

"Tamsin," says Kenzi, looking at her suspiciously. She sits down on the couch.

"Do you know if Bo is ready?" Tamsin asks.

"Yeah, she's just upstairs. She'll be back down in a sec. So, where are you guys going anyway?"

"Picnic," says Tamsin, frowning from the very word.

"That's kind of romantic don't you think?"

Tamsin looks like she wants to barf. "Anyway, today is the day that we're having one of those things to mark how long you've been together and stuff, and so something special must be done."

"An anniversary?" says Kenzi, smiling a bit.

"Yeah that," says Tamsin, with a sigh. "Do you have to talk to me with a blade by your side all the time?"

"Yes I do. I can't believe it's you guys' anniversary, making it this far without killing each other or any of us, how sweet," says Kenzi.

Bo comes downstairs a little dressed up. "I'm ready."

"Aww don't you look purrty," says Kenzi.

"You look nice Bo," says Tamsin. She looks down at her own clothes. "I didn't know that I was required to dress up."

"You're fine," says Bo.

"Well you kids have fun," says Kenzi.

"Yeah, you too," says Bo.

Bo and Tamsin exit the house and get into Tamsin's truck. Driving. "I don't think your friend likes me very much," says Tamsin.

"Who Kenzi? She does."

"She talks to me with a knife."

"Oh that. She's just still freaked out about the whole Valkyrie episode. She'll get over it eventually."

"I'm still sorry about that."

"I know," says Bo, rubbing against Tamsin's hand. "And you don't have to keep apologizing for it. We all have blackouts sometimes, trust me."

"I don't. Lately, I have been experiencing so many things, and I think it's affecting me."

"I think you're fine. Don't think about it."

After the picnic, Tamsin and Bo lie on their picnic blanket with the picnic basket on the side of them, unclothed, a sheet over them. Bo's mouth open, finishing her last sounds, Tamsin on top. Relaxing now. Bo lies facing Tamsin, who is gently stroking the side of Bo's face. Tamsin starts kissing Bo, first on her lips then various parts of her body. Bo looks into Tamsin's eyes and she tells her that she's in love with her. Tamsin stops instantaneously, not knowing how to respond.

"I love you Tamsin," says Bo, her glowy eyes, soft and sweet.

Tamsin is looking nauseous. "I know. I heard you the first time." She removes herself, putting her clothes back on.

"What are you doing?" asks Bo, baffled.

"I…I just remembered that I have something to do," says Tamsin. "I have to go."

Bo puts her clothes back on as well. After she's done, Tamsin heads for the truck.

"Aren't you going to wait on me?" asks Bo.

"Yeah, get in the truck," says Tamsin, making Bo frown. The two get into the vehicle, driving silent the entire way. They reach Bo's place.

Inside the vehicle. "Why didn't you say anything?" asks Bo. Tamsin looks dumbfounded. "I told you that..."

"You don't have to say it again," says Tamsin, rather coldly.

Bo is rendered speechless.

"I can't deal with this," says Tamsin, shaking her head. "I'm tired of all this mushiness. I have had enough."

"How can you say that?" says Bo, with a heartrending look.

"The very thought of you saying what you said makes me sick to my stomach."

"Tamsin, you don't mean that?"

"I do. It disgusts me." Tamsin pauses. "Let me make this very clear to you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. Don't contact me in any kind of way. Understand?"

"No I don't. Tamsin, why are you doing this? I thought we both cared about each other."

"What we had, it's over," says Tamsin, strongly. Bo begins tearing up. Tamsin looks away. "Leave."

Bo exits the car and slowly walks away. She looks at Tamsin, who notices, and goes into the house.

Inside. "So, how was the anniversary?" asks Kenzi.

Bo doesn't look at her and silently goes up to her room.

"Bo?" says Kenzi. She goes upstairs and finds Bo in her bed, crying. "Oh Bo," she says, climbing into the bed, holding her.

Tamsin drives to an uninhabited area after having drunk an entire bottle of liquor. She gets out of the truck and starts talking like she's conversing with someone. "I can't do this anymore," she yells. "You're going to have to find someone else because I can't." She stumbles drunken, and sits on the ground.

The figure with no form appears beside her. "You must. You know what will happen if you do not," it says. "You know how long he has prepared for this. He needs her. He cannot intervene unless…"

Tamsin cuts it off. "I don't care," she says.

"Take caution with your words Tamsin. And I do care. Not just for you but I as well. Every time you do not succeed, I am punished for it."

"I'm sorry," says Tamsin.

"I am not. I would gladly stand in your place if it means that you will live."

"I just don't know what to do. I'm so confused," says Tamsin.

"I warned you of this. You mustn't quit now. Personal feelings have no place in the life of a Valkyrie. Nor shall it ever come before duty and obligation. Feelings cloud judgments. It is not our way for a reason. It is who we are Tamsin. You are the special one. No one has ever gotten this far, but do not let it prevent you from honoring your commitment. Do not fall any deeper my sister. It is forbidden. Fulfill your mission Tamsin. If not for anyone else, at least for me. I must go now. He is coming." The figure vanishes.

A few days have gone by and Bo still hasn't left her room. Kenzi enters. "I know you don't want me here, but you can't keep doing this to yourself," she says.

"I don't care," says Bo.

"Look Bo, don't let Tamsin do this to you. You still have your friends, and I'm always here when someone breaks up with you."

"Are you trying to help or make me more upset?"

"Okay, I didn't mean it like that, but you still have people who care about you. All you need is some rebound sex, I'm telling you."

"But I don't want it."

"Alright Bo, I'm not gonna lie, it was super harsh what she did, but we all know that Tamsin is kinda fucked up. No offense, but she is. Surprised she lasted that long. Anywho, you gotta get up dude. Don't give her that power. Plus life goes on Bo, and we have cases to take care of, i.e., coins to make. We need you back to yourself. C'mon Bo," says Kenzi. Bo doesn't respond. "And you should shower, you look a hot ass mess. I only say this because I'm your friend."

"You're right," says Bo, sitting up. "I do have a job to do and people need my help."

"See, that's the spirit."

"I'm going to continue saving others." Bo gets out of bed.

"Yes. But first thing's first. We must save ourselves. Like showering."

Time goes by and Kenzi grows concerned about Bo. She talks to Dyson at the Dal. "I'm worried about Bo. She keeps taking all these cases."

"What's so different about that?" he asks.

"I mean we've had some close calls before, but now she only takes on the most dangerous ones. I'm only human Dyson."

"You talked to her about it?" asks Dyson.

"Yes. But ever since you know the split, it's like she's asking to be hurt. I don't know how long I can last. We have to do something," says Kenzi.

"What do you suggest?"

"I hate to say this, but we have to get them back together."

The station. Tamsin is at her desk looking over files. Dyson walks over. "Hey, I'm going to the Dal, do you want to come with, grab a beer or two and maybe play a round of pool?" he asks.

Tamsin looks up at him oddly. "What's with the sudden act of kindness?" she asks. "And no."

"Tamsin, like it or not we're stuck together. And in this line of work who can you trust if not your partner? So truce?" he says, extending his hand out to her.

Tamsin looks at him, contemplating. She shakes his hand. "I suppose it has been awhile since I've kicked your ass in pool anyway."

At the Dal. Tamsin and Dyson are drinking their beers and playing pool when Kenzi and Bo show up. "I don't know why I let you talk me into this yet again?" says Bo, to Kenzi. She looks over and sees Tamsin. "Great, I'm turning back around."

"No Bo, you need this. All you've been doing is work," says Kenzi.

"That's how we make a living."

"But all work and no play make for a dull Succubus. And who cares if your ex is here with your ex. Man, you really need to start dating outside the pool," says Kenzi. Bo gives her a oh-very-funny-not look. "C'mon, what did we say about giving people too much power? Now let's go, drinks on me."

"We don't even pay for drinks Kenzi."

"That's the well drinks, but we're going top shelf today baby," says Kenzi, grabbing Bo by the arm, dragging her in. They sit at the bar.

Back at the pool table. "I think we need more drinks friend," says Dyson.

"Then get them," says Tamsin.

"Got them last time, it's your turn."

"Fine," says Tamsin. She turns around and sees Bo at the bar. "Just my luck," she says. Walking over to the bar, she signals Trick for another round. Waiting.

"What's up Tamsin?" says Kenzi.

"Kenzi," says Tamsin, not looking.

"Yeah, I'm here just getting a few shots," says Kenzi.

"O-kay," responds Tamsin.

"Yep, Bo and…"

Tamsin gets the drinks and walks away.

Kenzi looks appalled. "That was so rude," she says. "Did you see that? She didn't even look in my direction. And I was in mid-sentence."

"I don't know why you even talked with her, she hates me," says Bo.

"You know what? We're not going to let that bother us because we have too much class. Let's do more shots."

An hour later. "I don't even know why she hates me," says Bo, drunk.

"I know right, you're so like un non hateable," says Kenzi, drunk.

"I mean who breaks up with you because you tell them that you love them? I mean who does that?"

"Wait what?" says Kenzi, like the music suddenly stopped at a party. "You never mentioned that part of the story. You love her Bo?" she asks. Bo slowly nods her head. "But how do you know know?"

"Because I can feel it in my heart Kenzi. She's still my first thought when I wake up and the last when I go to bed. And when I would see her, I'd automatically smile. I loved the way she looked at me with those piercing eyes that seemed to gaze not at me, but inside of me. She accepted me for me, and I accepted her, bad manners and all. And when I was with her, she made me feel like I was far beyond the clouds, like I was almost whole. Being away from her makes me feel like I've lost a part of me."

"Now I gotta cut a bitch," says Kenzi, searching through her purse. Bo grabs it. "Okay okay. Well, have you ever told her any of this?" asks Kenzi. Bo gives her a yeah-right look. "My bad, I forgot we were talking about Tamsin. Shit Bo, you really are in love with her."

"Yep, and I told her and she broke up with me, on our anniversary."

"Damn. Now that I know all of this combined, the whole situation is like a million times more fucked up. You may have dodged a bullet because Tamsin is crazy like cat crazy. You sure you don't want me to break a bottle and shank her? Because I will."

"Well the day is still young. I should just go over there and give her a piece of my mind."

Kenzi takes another shot. "Yeah," she says, nodding. Bo gets up. "Wait," she says, grabbing Bo. "I can't let you go out like that. Real friends don't let friends get crunk drunk. I think we had enough anyway and should probably go." Bo nods in agreement.

The two walk to the exit when Dyson stops them. "Hey you two, are you gonna be able to make it?" he asks.

"I'll have you know that I drive much better drunk than sober," says Kenzi.

"Are you sure? I can drive you home. Tamsin and I drove here together, but I'm sure she wouldn't mind," says Dyson. Tamsin doesn't respond or look.

"Don't worry Dyson, we'll be fine. Plus I'd rather take my chances hailing a cab from a creepy cab driver," says Bo.

"Yeah, a creepy cab driver who's nuts, crackers and bananas all at the same time," says Kenzi. She and Bo walk out.

Bo and Kenzi are working on another dangerous case when things go really wrong. They are surrounded by numerous Grimlocks, fighting their way through them. In the middle of the fight, Kenzi calls Dyson, using the other hand to attack with a sword.

"Dyson," he answers.

"Oh D man, I'm so glad you picked up," says Kenzi.

"Is everything all right?" he asks.

"No, everything is horribly wrong. We're surrounded by these ugly, no fashion sense whatsoever, I mean what are they wearing? And eww no eyes, but they keep coming at us. Grim somethings. And they don't fight fair."

"Did you say Grimlocks?" asks Dyson.

"Yes, and did I mention ugly. There's too many of them. And for having no eyes, they're some crafty sons-of-bitches. We need your help."

"Okay where are you?" he asks.

"We're at the." She stabs one kicking it off the sword. "We're at the, hold on." She dodges an attack. "The warehouse, on 46 and holy shit, it almost got me," she says, dodging another. "And Lennox. Hurry D. I don't want to be dead before you get here."

"Okay we're on our way," says Dyson. He does a U-turn. "Change of plans partner."

"Do I even need to guess who?" says Tamsin.

Dyson and Tamsin enter the scene. Tamsin shakes her head and sighs deeply. Dyson rushes to the action in wolf-man mode. Tamsin is reluctant to join in until one of the creatures tries to attack her. Now she's pissed and enters the scene heavily involved, snatching an axe from one that she finishes off and using it on the others. Kenzi is being backed into a corner by two of them, but the others are busy fighting other Grimlocks.

"Uh a little help here!" yells Kenzi.

"Dyson, go help Kenzi!" yells Bo, fighting off three.

"I'm already there," he says, ripping one of the Grimlock's throat out. Before he reaches Kenzi, the Grimlocks that were attacking her suddenly fall down dead on the ground. He and Kenzi do a what-the-hell-just-happened look.

They see Tamsin staring in their direction before bending over a bit, holding herself with her free arm like she's in pain. A Grimlock uses this opportunity to attack her. She blocks it with the axe but the force pushes her to the ground, knocking the axe out of her hand.

"Tamsin!" yells Dyson, who is out of range to get to her.

Tamsin's face turns, but it doesn't work on the Grimlock. She realizes that it doesn't have eyes. The Grimlock falls down face forward next to her with a sword in its back. Tamsin sits up and sees Bo is the only one missing a weapon as she continues on fighting. Standing back up, Tamsin takes the sword out of the Grimlock's back, attacking more.

When the fight is over, everyone is on their feet except Bo, who is sitting on the ground. Dyson and Kenzi run over to her while Tamsin walks.

"You okay Bo?" asks Dyson.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little worn out," says Bo. Dyson helps her up. "Oh oww, slowly. One of those bastards managed to get me," she says, looking at a wound on her stomach.

Tamsin looks at Bo irritated. "Why are you being so reckless? Who in the hell goes off and fights a mob of Grimlocks alone?" she says, looking at Bo.

"Hey, standing right here," says Kenzi.

"I'm sorry is someone talking?" says Bo, looking at Tamsin. "And like you care."

"I don't," says Tamsin. She looks at Bo's wound. "Looks pretty deep. Guess you better find someone to fix that."

"Already have. You didn't think you were the only one did you?" says Bo.

"Well next time you want to die, don't call us," says Tamsin.

"I didn't and I won't," says Bo.

"Good," says Tamsin, walking away.

"Well at least they're talking again," says Kenzi.

"Bo, let me help you to your car," says Dyson.

Dyson and Tamsin are working a night shift at the police station when Bo enters. She walks over and stops at Dyson's desk. "Bo," says Dyson, standing up. "I didn't expect to see you here. Anything we can help you with?"

"I was in the neighborhood," says Bo. Dyson touches her shoulder. "Not so rough."

Dyson sees a piece of glass in Bo's hair. "What happened, are you hurt?" he asks.

"I kinda got pushed out a window, fell a few stories, car broke my fall. But I made it, can't say the same for the other guy," says Bo.

"Bo you have to heal," says Dyson.

"I know. That's why I'm here," says Bo.

"Then why are you still standing there?" he asks, looking like he's ready to be of service.

"Thanks," says Bo, to Dyson. "But I was leaning more on the side of Tamsin." Tamsin looks up at Bo while Dyson tries to conceal his disappointment.

"What makes you think I would do something like that? Don't you have a backup somewhere," says Tamsin.

"Because I know that there's some part of you that still cares. And I'm not walking away this time," says Bo.

"Are you sure about that?" says Tamsin.

"Yes," says Bo, sincerely.

"Your funeral," says Tamsin.

"Bo, this is insane. You could bleed to death internally," says Dyson.

"If it happens, it happens," says Bo.

Tamsin looks down at her files.

"That's suicide. Tamsin," says Dyson.

"No. And you're the last person to tell me anything," says Tamsin.

"If you two want to play this ridiculous game with each other, I'm not going to stick around for the outcome," he says, snatching his jacket, walking out.

Minutes pass and Bo is leaning on the desk. Tamsin looks up at her. "Still waiting?" she says.

"As long as it takes. I said that I would fight for you and I meant it."

Tamsin frowns from the words. "Why do you have so much faith in me?" she asks.

"Because I know you Tamsin…the person that exists deep down inside, the one that you try to hide, but you showed her to me, all the time, and even after all of this, I still love you Tamsin," says Bo.

Tamsin looks at her confused. She gets up and walks over to Bo, and they start kissing, all the way to the backroom, closing the door behind them. They begin snatching each other's clothes off like they lacked patience, kissing with an unmatched hunger. Tamsin picks Bo up and places her on the table. She leans Bo against it, slowly and gently moving her hand from Bo's head down to her legs, spreading them. Bo begins hitting the table in hopes of finding something to hold on to. She does so, gripping with both hands the edge of the table next to her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Things are back to normal again with Bo and Tamsin. However things are beginning to stir by them being seen too much together. Some are catching on to them being overly friendly, a matter that for some aren't too fond of.

At the Dal, Trick calls Dyson over to the bar. "Dyson, have you noticed anything unusual about Bo lately?" asks Trick.

"Like what?" asks Dyson.

"Okay. Let me be more frank, unusual with her and Tamsin?"

"I don't know what you mean?" says Dyson, shrugging.

"Really Dyson," says Trick, with a I-don't-believe-you look on his face.

"Trick, if you think something's up with Bo, just ask her."

"Thanks for your help."

"Anytime," says Dyson.

Bo is over at the pool table with Tamsin when Dyson returns. "I don't see how you two can play this game so much, it seems kind of boring," says Bo.

"It wouldn't if you knew how to play," says Tamsin, concentrating on a shot.

"I know how to play, pool."

"Really," says Tamsin, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm just much better at other things."

"Like?" asks Tamsin. She sinks a ball inside a pocket.

"Well you already know about one thing," says Bo, looking at Tamsin seductively.

Dyson clears his throat. "Bo can I talk to you for a second?" he asks.

Bo is still staring at Tamsin. "Yeah sure." Still looking.

"Bo," says Tamsin, in an effort to get Bo to snap out of it.

"Oh yeah, right. C'mon Dyson." The two walk over to the side. "So what is it?" she asks, looking over at Tamsin.

"It's Trick," says Dyson.

"Yeah what about him?" says Bo, still looking.

"I think he's figured out about you and Tamsin."

Bo turns her attention to Dyson now. "What?"

"He's asking questions. You might want to tell him soon."

"Eww, how awkward is that? And I know, still trying to figure out a way to."

"Well until then, it would help if you didn't do the Bo stare at Tamsin all of the time."

"I do not. Do I?" asks Bo.

"Yes you do, but it's okay. It's what you do. Let's get back to the game."

At the end of the night, Trick asks Bo to stay and help him clean up. She does. "So…is there a reason why I'm the help," asks Bo, wiping a table.

"Thought we could spend some time together," says Trick.

"Trick I see you all the time." Still cleaning. "I know that you want to talk to me about something unless you're making me do this to finally make up for my tab."

"Bo, maybe you should sit down," says Trick.

"Whenever someone starts off a sentence like that, good news rarely follows. So I prefer to stand if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself," he says, sitting. "It's about you. I'm concerned."

Bo sighs. "Is there something about me that I didn't know about? What now?"

"It's about you and Tamsin. You're together aren't you?" he asks.

"Well she helps me heal from time to time."

"I think it's a little more than that," says Trick.

"Is this the part when you tell me that she's bad news, and that I should stay away from her because she's Dark Fae? Oh and did I forget The Morrigan," says Bo.

"You said it. Not only that but I hope you understand the implications it can have on both sides."

"Why does my business always have dire consequences for everything Fae? That's why I'm unaligned now."

"The peace we're trying to have between us could fall to pieces if the right people found out. The Light may treat you differently."

"Like they're treating me so grand now," says Bo.

"I'm serious Bo. Strong alliances could be broken."

"And an all out war could start," says Bo, shaking her head while shrugging.

"You don't understand the politics. We're treading lightly. Any little thing can affect us all," says Trick.

"Look Trick, I'm really tired of people telling me what to do with my life. Whatever happened to people just saying that you should be with the one you love, or whatever makes you happy?" says Bo.

"This isn't a joke Bo. We've all made sacrifices."

"I'm not joking. And I've made too many sacrifices already. This time I want to do something for me. And I'm going to be with her and I don't care who approves or disapproves. If they want to have a stupid war because of that, then that's on their hands, not mine."

"And what about the rest of us? Would you have us be casualties? And for whom, someone you barely even know."

"No. And that was a little harsh. I know that I love her Trick. And has anyone ever stopped to think that maybe by us being together that maybe we could bring something positive to each side?" says Bo.

"I doubt that."

"Okay Trick, granddad, no disrespect but what do you know?"

"I've only been around for centuries."

"Right. Is this by any chance over now?" asks Bo.

"I guess it is, but let me ask you this question. Have you ever thought about what could happen to Tamsin?"

"No but. Look Trick, we're together and we're going to be until we both decide not to. And if you can't accept that then I don't know what to tell you. But I would hope that you can because I don't want to lose you." She puts the towel on the table and walks away.

Bo and Kenzi are at home sitting on the sofa, watching television, eating popcorn. "So Valkyrie isn't coming over tonight?" asks Kenzi.

"No Tamsin isn't. She's working on something with Dyson." Bo eats a piece of popcorn.

"What's wrong Bo Bo?" asks Kenzi.

"I don't know. I'm just tired of being in the closet about Tamsin. I just want to let everyone know so that we can be free to walk around, you know?"

"I can dig it. You want to show a little PDA in the P, well you know what I mean."

"Yes I know. And I don't think Tamsin is a PDA kind of person. But I would like to go places and do stuff and not have to act like sworn enemies all the time."

"I got it. We should totally throw a party," says Kenzi, super excited.

"Kenzi, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Not us. Well yeah us, but we should throw like a coming out party for you guys."

"Coming out, really?" says Bo.

"You're missing the point. We'll invite everybody and they can all see you two together together."

Bo nods her head. "Maybe that could work. I don't know who would come though. The main people in my life hate the fact that we're together. And according to Trick, it could turn into the Third World War."

"Don't sweat it. Let me handle it. All you have to do is show up. Okay?" says Kenzi.

"Okay Kenzi. I hope you know what you're doing because your plans always seem to work out."

"Oh you got jokes. I see how it is."

"C'mon Kenzi. Don't be like that," says Bo. She throws a piece of popcorn on Kenzi.

"Oh you want to play huh, I got your popcorn." Kenzi grabs a handful.

"Hey that was one piece of popcorn," says Bo. Kenzi throws the handful at her. Then an all out popcorn fight ensues.

Trick has decided to get onboard the Bo and Tamsin train. He still doesn't like it, but he'd rather keep his relationship with Bo. Trick even helps Kenzi with the party, offering the Dal as the place of venue. Tamsin is very hesitant about the entire idea, but agrees for Bo. Everything is well then The Morrigan contacts Kenzi. They meet up at a neutral location. Kenzi walks over to The Morrigan's limousine and the window rolls down. "Well aren't you just a ball of sunshine," says Evony.

"I know you want something. So what is it?" asks Kenzi.

"Ooh I like that, straight to the chase. You remember that favor you owe me? Well I'm calling it in."

Kenzi sighs. "What's the favor?"

"A little birdie told me that Bo and Tamsin are an item."

"Well that little birdie is a little liar."

"Oh sweetheart, please don't insult me or make me puke with the protect friend charade. This came from a very reliable source."

"What do you want Morrigan?" asks Kenzi, annoyed.

"What else my darling, break them up."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do what you have to do. Just get it done. Unless of course you want to see what I do to people who don't honor their obligations. And honey, I'm not The Morrigan for nothing."

Kenzi looks unhappy. "Okay fine. But why do you care if they are?"

"Let's just say I want to rattle the birdcage. It's only a matter of time til I catch your Succubus buddy in an uncompromising position."

"What about Tamsin?" asks Kenzi.

"You don't know much about Valkyries do you hun? I guess you'll have to see for yourself. Hmm, what do you know, I am feeling kind of generous. Here's a clue darling, have you ever heard of a Valkyrie in love? It just gives me chills knowing how it will all play out. Okay you can go now. I should warn you though not to try to be clever. I will know if you've done the job or not." The limousine window rolls up, driving away.

At the Dal. Kenzi is sitting alone, drinking. Bo comes in and goes over to her. "Hey Kenzi," says Bo.

"Hey," she responds, dry.

"Guess you're not happy to see me."

"No I am," she says, still dry.

"Wow I'm really convinced now. Everything okay?" asks Bo.

"Sure."

"How's the planning for the party going?" asks Bo.

"Fine."

"Are you sure you're okay?" frowns Bo.

"Yes."

"Oh there's Dyson and Tamsin. I should go say hello. You'll be alright until I get back?" asks Bo.

"Peachy."

Bo gets up and gives Kenzi a kiss on the cheek before walking away. Kenzi looks over and sees Tamsin and Bo's interaction with one another. How Tamsin slightly smiles at Bo, and how Bo talks to Dyson but constantly looks over to Tamsin, who notices. Whenever Tamsin studies her shot at the pool table, she glances very briefly at Bo from the corner of her eyes.

"This is so fucked up," says Kenzi, to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

The coming out party is in a matter of days, and all but Tamsin seems to be for the most part excited about it. Kenzi makes an unexpected visit to Lauren at her home.

"Kenzi, I'm surprised to see you here. Come in."

"Thanks Doc. So what're you up to? Wait just forget I even mentioned that. How ya been?"

"Better. Thanks for asking. It's funny how keeping busy sort of numbs the pain of things. I guess because…"

"Doc, you don't have to explain the physiology of being busy. I get it," says Kenzi.

"Understood. Well Kenzi, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I actually came over to talk to you about Bo."

"Oh," says Lauren. She sits at her desk. "Is she okay?" She begins interacting with her computer.

"Yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk about. There's going to be a coming out party at the Dal for Bo and Tamsin."

"Funny, I didn't get an invitation."

"I wouldn't think that you wanted one."

"And you would be correct. So, they're going all out huh? She never did anything like that for me."

"It wasn't really her idea. It's complicated," says Kenzi.

"So, you came all the way over here to tell me that?" asks Lauren.

"Not entirely. Look Lauren, I think that Bo is making a huge mistake."

"Bo's a big girl Kenzi."

"I understand that. But I know that Bo is still in love with you."

"Then she has a very odd way of showing it."

"She's just confused but she still loves you. She told me so. And I know that you still love her. And I think when the party happens you may lose Bo forever. If there was ever a time you wanted Bo back, now is your chance," says Kenzi, with commitment.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because Bo is my friend, and you two were made for each other." Kenzi starts to walk away.

"And if I were to remotely consider what you've told me, I don't know how I would go about it," says Lauren.

"Don't worry, I have a plan."

Day of the party. Bo and Tamsin decide to show up separately. The Dal is decorated in an elegant fashion that makes the coming out party seem more like an extravagant engagement party. Guests of both Light and Dark have already arrived and are mingling in their finest attire, drinking champagne.

Trick in his suit walks over to Kenzi, who is acting as hostess. "I can't believe the job you've done. Everything looks terrific Kenzi."

"Why thank you Trick," says Kenzi.

"Just seeing this many of us here. This may be a good thing after all."

"Yeah, about that, I may have puffed up a little on the invitations, but it's all good," says Kenzi.

Bo arrives first wearing an off the shoulder red dress that is above her knee and contours her body, her hair off to the side. Crystal earrings adorn her ears with a matching set of bracelets on her wrist, while crystal-embellished ankle band sandal heels garnish her feet. All eyes are on Bo as she mingles, grabbing a glass of champagne from a waitress on the way over to Trick and Kenzi.

"Yowsa," says Kenzi, touching Bo then shaking her hand as if it had gotten burned.

"Well thank you Kenzi, you're not looking too shabby yourself," says Bo.

"Well yeah, just because I'm part of the help doesn't mean I have to look like it," says Kenzi.

"You look great Bo," says Trick.

"And you pretty dapper," says Bo.

"Thanks Bo. I'm going to go finish my rounds. I'll see you girls later. And congratulations Bo," says Trick.

"Thank you," says Bo. Trick walks off.

"Wow there's gifts. Why are there gifts?" asks Bo, looking over at a table.

"You know your girl," says Kenzi, with a mischievous grin. She looks around. "Damn Bo. They won't stop staring. This may turn into a bachelorette party."

"I know the auras in here are very very naughty. They do know what kind of party this is, right Kenzi?"

"Yes Bo. I got this. Where is your other half at anyway?"

"I don't know. She was supposed to be here by now."

"You don't think she wouldn't show do you?"

"Don't say that Kenzi."

"Well this is Tamsin we're talking about, and this ain't her cup of tea," says Kenzi.

Bo looks like she's just realized something. "Kenzi what if I did run her off? I could tell that she didn't want to do this and I pressured her to do it anyway."

"I'm sure she'll show," says Kenzi, drinking from her glass. "And if she doesn't, well hey you'll have plenty of options here to take home. I'm just saying."

"No Kenzi. I'm starting to get all panicky, let's do some shots," says Bo.

After a few shots. "Okay, I'm going to stop right here. I don't want to get drunk and sloppy," says Bo.

"No, that wouldn't be a good look at all. Hey this is random but have you thought about what Tamsin would even wear? I mean really, it's Tamsin. She's like the biggest tomboy ever," says Kenzi. "Not that she dresses like one per se, but her attitude definitely. I can't even picture her in a dress."

"Didn't think about that. I just want her here," says Bo, beyond anxious.

"Chill Bo, it's only been like half an hour. It would be funny if she came and was like the hottest beyotch in here," says Kenzi.

"Then I would certainly leave early," says Bo.

Dyson walks over to them in a suit with a Mandarin collar. "Well if it isn't the lady in red that everyone's talking about. You look really stunning Bo," he says.

"Hey, I'm over here too you know," says Kenzi.

"Of course Kenzi. You know you have an unparallel sense of fashion," says Dyson.

"You're saved this time," says Kenzi, pointing at him.

"So Bo, where's Tamsin?" he asks.

"I honestly really don't know," she answers.

"We think she bailed," says Kenzi.

"Kenzi," says Bo.

"Even though this isn't her scene, she cares about you Bo. She'll be here," says Dyson. He pauses. "There she is now."

All three of them look over to the entrance. Tamsin, who is usually very strong, walks in a bit vulnerable, especially since it seemed like everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to watch her.

"Guess you'll be leaving early," says Kenzi, sipping some champagne.

"Yeah," says Bo, eyes blue. "I'll see you guys later," she says, walking away, eyes on Tamsin.

"Succubus is on the move," says Kenzi.

Bo gets close to Tamsin and stops like she's taking it all in. Tamsin sees her, she starts walking over to Bo. She is wearing an asymmetrical one shoulder champagne gold short chiffon dress. The fitted upper part of her dress is completely comprised of an elaborate mix of Swarovski crystals and gold sequins, and the bottom half, the flowing short chiffon. Her hair is draped with loose curls, and her ears and wrists are ornamented with gold dangling earrings and matching bracelets. The clutch she is carrying is metallic and her shoes, a sparkling pair of gold, strappy stiletto pointed-toe heels. As the light reflects from off of her, she stands out like glitter. Tamsin reaches Bo.

"I apologize for being late."

"No apologizes necessary."

"You appear especially remarkable," says Tamsin. Bo smiles a thank you smile. "Do you think this is okay?"

"Are you kidding me? Tamsin, you look breathtaking," says Bo, who can't seem to take her eyes off of her. "And I am finding it very difficult trying to keep myself under control."

"Oh. Well um thanks," says Tamsin, with an awkward smile. "Okay why is everyone staring over here?"

"I'm sure for the same reason I am," says Bo.

"Well if they don't stop I swear I will have them all running in fear."

"That reminds me," says Bo, going into her wristlet. She takes out a small box.

"Whoa, it's a little too soon to go proposing," says Tamsin, nervously.

"It's not like that," says Bo. She opens the box, displaying a necklace.

"I didn't know we were exchanging gifts."

"I wanted to. This is actually a Talisman."

"You aren't by any chance trying to make me into some sort of love slave?"

"No Tamsin. Anyway, the lion is supposed to represent courage, the cherub, love, and the eagle, protection. At least that's what Trick says. All of them together mean that love will always be protected with honesty and courage, or something close to that." She places it around Tamsin's neck. "And I have one too. I know corny huh?" says Bo, placing hers around her neck.

Tamsin doesn't know what to say. "Um, it is." She pauses. "No one has ever given me anything like this before."

Bo touches the side of Tamsin's face. "You know I was going to say some lame speech about us being together, but since everyone is looking, hows about we give them something to look at?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not sure if I put on the staining lipstick or," says Tamsin, being cut off by Bo kissing her. She kisses Bo back.

At the bar. "I'm pretty sure I was supposed to have looked away by now," says Kenzi.

Bo and Tamsin conclude their steamy kiss with one another. "I guess you were wearing the one that doesn't come off," says Bo.

"I guess so."

Kenzi starts clapping which causes a ripple effect of everyone else doing the same throughout the room with several whistles and hoots. Bo smiles at everyone while Tamsin does a weird look. "C'mon let's go say hi to everyone," says Bo. The party resumes as Bo and Tamsin make their way over to the rest of the gang. "Everyone Tamsin, Tamsin everyone," says Bo.

"Can someone say hot mama?!" says Kenzi. "Who knew underneath all that dark bravado there was a rose."

"You're gonna make me gag," says Tamsin.

"Then Tamsin returns," says Kenzi.

"You clean up well partner," says Dyson.

"You look lovely Tamsin," says Trick.

"Okay I don't think I can this anymore," says Tamsin.

"Baby," says Bo. Tamsin gives her a not-here look. "I mean, Tamsin, you're beautiful. Take the compliments. You deserve them."

Tamsin sighs deeply. "Thanks everyone for the compliments," she says, like it took so much out of her. All of them say their versions of you're welcome.

"See, now that wasn't so bad, now was it?" says Bo, holding Tamsin's hand. "We're going to go around and socialize with the crowd. We'll catch up with you all later."

"Be sure to come back in one piece," says Kenzi.

An hour and a half later, everyone has settled in and is relaxed, having a good time, enjoying the food and drinks and the company of each other. Kenzi has the music turned down so that she can do a toast. Trick gets everyone's attention. Kenzi stands on a stoop. "Okay everyone," she says, lifting her glass in the air. "I would like to make a toast even though it may not be appropriate but it seems like it does for some reason. Mayhaps the alcohol. Anyway I want to toast to my amazing friend and sister Bo. She is the greatest and most lurvable person I know. And if it weren't for her I probably wouldn't be standing here today because bitches be crazy. But yes to you Bo. No one deserves to be happy more than you and I think you've found it. And to Tamsin. What can I say, I misjudged you. You have proven in many ways that you really do care for Bo. I mean, in the beginning you breathed impending doom to my Bo, then you ripped her heart out, stomped on it a few times and brought it back, but now that I have come to know you, where was I going with this again? Ah yes, you turned out to be pretty cool, scary and crazy at times, but cool, and you bring Bo happiness, and that's what matters. But if you hurt her I got two words and one crazy bitch for you, Baba Yaga. To Bo and Tamsin," she says, taking a sip of her drink. Everyone does the same, clapping afterwards. "Okay hit it music maestro." The music resumes.

Kenzi walks over to Bo and Tamsin. "How'd you womenfolk like my toast?" she asks. Tamsin frowns.

"I thought it was very you Kenzi. And I love you too. Thank you," says Bo, hugging Kenzi.

"Yeah I'm gonna go to the little girls' room," says Tamsin.

"Oh do you want me to come with?" asks Bo.

"I think I can manage on my own," says Tamsin, walking off.

"Okay how do you deal with that on a daily basis?" asks Kenzi.

"I remind myself how incredible the sex is. And how she gives really good," says Bo.

"Don't even finish that sentence, like ever," says Kenzi, looking like she wants to hurl.

"Hey you asked. I should go get a few words in with Trick."

"Yeah, please do," says Kenzi, looking disgusted.

Kenzi goes into the bathroom and sees Tamsin's clutch sitting on the counter. "You okay in there?" says Kenzi, to Tamsin. She takes Tamsin's phone out of her clutch bag.

"Kenzi?" says Tamsin, from a stall. "Did Bo send you in here or something?"

"Nope," says Kenzi, sending a text message from Tamsin's phone and then deleting any record of it. "Just checking myself in the mirror." She puts the phone back. "Gotta preserve the sexy you know what I mean?"

"Is there a don't care option?"

"Oh Tamsin, I bet every time you talk an innocent puppy dies somewhere in the world."

"No, but I know of someone who might if she doesn't stop talking to me in the restroom."

"I'm done anyways. All yours again," says Kenzi, exiting.

Kenzi finds Bo. "What's up homie?" she says.

"I'm good. Have you seen Tamsin?" asks Bo.

"She's probably long gone by now."

Bo looks at Kenzi funny. "Okay, anyway. This is a really great party Kenzi. Thank you so much for this."

"No probs. We girls," says Kenzi.

"But I am sooo ready to go."

"The Tamsin effect?" says Kenzi. Bo nods her head. "Well I'll give you that. If I were into girl parts, today she'd definitely make the cut."

"You don't know how hard it's been containing myself this entire time. When I get home, I am going to fu," says Bo, being cut off.

"Whoa I said if I were into girl parts. Calm down grasshopper. I'm sure you'll get your chance."

"It's going to be more epic than epic. Quick what's more epic than epic?"

"Like astronomical epic?" says Kenzi. Bo nods her head. "Then I'd better find a room for a few days."

Bo feels her phone vibrate. She checks it, smiling.

"You okay there?" asks Kenzi.

"More than okay. Kenzi, I gotta go, you'll be okay here?"

"Yes. Go. Make merry," says Kenzi.

Bo hugs and kisses her on the cheek. "Thanks Kenzi."

"Don't hurt nobody," says Kenzi.

"I can't make any promises. Later Kenzi." Bo rushes off, slipping out the back.

Bo goes home and finds the lights off. She walks in and goes over to the stairs and see rose petals leading up them, lit candles on each step. Her eyes glow. She slowly walks up the steps, anticipating. She enters her room and sees someone sitting on her bed in a robe. "I hope you're ready for this," says Bo. She walks over to the person. Right as she is about to reach the person, the person gets up and faces her. "Lauren?"

Back at the Dal. Tamsin is in the middle of a pool game with Dyson. "I didn't think pool could look this sexy," says Dyson.

"Down boy. This one's not for sale," she says, hitting her shot.

"A man can dream can't he?"

"That's all he'll be doing," she says, hitting another ball in.

"Where's Bo at anyway?" he asks.

"I don't know," she says as if not knowing does not seem to bother her. She sinks another ball.

"Okay. Am I gonna get another turn?"

"The plan is no, but you can get me another drink," says Tamsin, sinking another.

"I shall return momentarily."

Back at Bo's place. Bo turns on the light. "Lauren? What are you doing here?"

"I came here for you Bo," she answers. Bo looks so confused. "I know the roses and the candles were a little much, but I had to do something."

"It was a nice gesture, but…"

"Wow you look so beautiful," says Lauren. "I missed that you know, your beauty, seeing it every day."

"Thank you. I've missed you too Lauren. But I don't get, I don't know, what's going on?" asks Bo, finally. "I mean, what is all of this?"

Lauren walks over to her. "I came because I still love you Bo. And I know that you love me."

"I do love you Lauren, but I also…"

"No buts," she says, caressing Bo's face. Bo closes her eyes. "I still want you Bo. I still want us."

Bo reopens her eyes and starts backing away. "I-I can't. I don't know. Am I being pranked or something?"

"No, this is very real. I don't want to live the rest of my life without you. I want us to be together again," says Lauren. Bo is at a loss for words. "I have loved you since the first day that we met. You know that?"

"So have I Lauren. And there were many days and nights that I wanted to hear those words come from you. But things are different now. And I think that maybe you could've told me this earlier. Like when I wasn't in a relationship."

"Does it really matter when as long as you know now?"

"Yes, it does. And today is really not a good day for this."

"What difference does it make? I'm here now," says Lauren, she gets closer to Bo and disrobes.

"Lauren, what are you doing?"

"Our love has gone through so many ups and downs but it is unbreakable. Even now," she says, kissing Bo.

At the Dal. "I'm done," says Tamsin, to Dyson.

"What no rematch?"

"Not today." She looks at a clock on the wall. "I'm gonna go have a looksy around."

"You know Bo may be in the Ladies Room," says Dyson.

"I was referring to the buffet table, but if you would like to check be my guess," says Tamsin, walking away.

The night continues and it is evident that Bo isn't there anymore. Tamsin, who is leaning against the wall with a drink in her hand, looks bored, tired of the countless people asking her the whereabouts of Bo. Dyson goes over to her. "You know she probably had an emergency," he says.

"Yeah well if one more person asks me about her, the party will definitely be over," says Tamsin, she takes a sip of her drink.

"You could try calling her," says Dyson.

"Would you like to be my first volunteer?" says Tamsin.

"Okay. Don't worry partner. I won't let anyone ask you anymore questions."

Meanwhile, Lauren and Bo are in bed barely covered with sheets, making love to each other like tonight was their last night on Earth. The emotions on their faces display how long they have been waiting for this moment to happen. One hand underneath Lauren's head and the other underneath the sheets, their bodies rocking with every stroke, Bo suddenly stops.

"What's wrong?" asks Lauren.

"I don't think we should continue," says Bo.

"Why not?"

"Because…I haven't done this with...you in a while, I might hurt you."

"You won't," says Lauren, kissing her. "I still trust you Bo." A ferocious urge fuels inside of Bo, her eyes go blue, and she starts kissing Lauren as if she were ravenous for her.

Back at the Dal. Dyson is still with Tamsin. "Well, I think I'm going to get going now," says Tamsin.

"What you don't want to wait until it's over?" says Dyson, smiling. Tamsin does a Tamsin expression. "Yeah, well I enjoyed your company. And Tamsin, you're not so bad after all."

Tamsin nods her head. Before walking out of normal hearing distance, she turns around. "Dyson." He looks. "Thank you," she says.

"For what?" he asks.

"For being here," says Tamsin. He lifts his glass to her and nods his head. Tamsin exits.


	13. Chapter 13

The party is over and Trick with Kenzi and other workers are cleaning up. "The party turned out to be a success Kenzi, aside from the main guests leaving. Still, congrats," says Trick.

"Thank you," she says, bowing. "And I'm sure everyone was thinking the same thing about our guests of honor."

"What's that?"

"That they were somewhere knocking bits."

"That was really unnecessary Kenzi," says Trick. "Anyway, you've done enough here. You worked so hard today, I can take care of the rest."

"Are you sure Trick?"

"Yes. Now go get some rest."

"Cool. Later Tricks." Kenzi walks away.

"Hey Kenzi," says Trick. She turns around. "There may be a job for you in the future from this."

"As it should be."

Tamsin arrives at Bo's house changed back into her normal attire. She walks in, turning on the lights. "Bo," she calls, walking further inside. "Are you here?" Tamsin looks over and sees the rose petals and burned out candles. She walks over to them with hesitance, picking one up, analyzing it, putting it close to her nose to see if it has an aroma. Tamsin thinks about what she is doing and drops the petal out of her hand. She walks up the staircase slowly. The closer she gets to Bo's room the more her face begins to frown. And the sound she hears makes it turn into anger. She walks in, turning on the light and sees Bo and Lauren having sex with each other.

Meanwhile Kenzi enters the house. She gets as far as the side of the couch when commotion is heard coming from the stairs. "What the hell?" she says.

Tamsin enters first, carrying a duffle bag with her things in it and Bo is behind her wrapped in a sheet. She is trying to stop Tamsin from leaving, even grabbing the bag, making Tamsin face her. "Please don't leave Tamsin, I'm sorry," pleads Bo.

Seeing that Bo won't let go of the bag, Tamsin does. "Fine. You can have the damn bag," says Tamsin. She walks away again and Bo grabs her by the arm. "Let go of me Bo."

"No, I won't."

"I said let go of me!"

"Guys guys, what the hell is going on?" asks Kenzi.

Tamsin tries to get Bo to release her arm by yanking it, and Bo refuses to, holding it with a tight grip. "Bo, let go of my arm," she says, rather calmly.

"No, not until we can at least talk about this," says Bo.

"Really, you want to talk to me now? Did you feel like talking when you were upstairs, huh? Now get off of me before I do something to you that you will regret," says Tamsin.

"You guys, what are you doing?" asks Kenzi.

Then Lauren appears in Bo's housecoat.

"Holy shit!" exclaims Kenzi. Everyone looks over to her. "My bad," she says, with her hands up.

Tamsin snatches her arm away. She sees Lauren, everyone notices. "And you."

"Shit dude, I can't believe I just got Lauren killed," says Kenzi, to herself. She holds her hand to her chest.

"Is this your way of getting back at me? Did you have fun? Are you happy now? Are we even?" says Tamsin. Lauren doesn't respond. "Don't be rude now. You only just fucked my girlfriend."

"Tamsin, your problem is with me," says Bo.

"You know you're absolutely right, but I still don't like her," says Tamsin. She looks at Lauren. "Everyone thinks you're so innocent. But you're not. You know exactly what you're doing," says Tamsin, nodding her head. "Do you know all of the horrible things that I can do to you? That if I wanted to, I could kill you with only my will? Did you know that?"

"Can we not do any horrible things to anyone, and possibly no deaths? We have a very strict no death policy in effect here," says Kenzi.

"Tamsin, don't, I thought that she was you," says Bo.

"And that is how one singlehandedly damns us all people," says Kenzi, to herself.

Tamsin's expression has crossed the line from anger to fury. Even Lauren is looking at Bo crazy. "Were you not listening when I was just talking? And how in the fucking hell could you not make that distinction?"

"C'mon Bo, how you answer this could be critical," says Kenzi, to herself.

"I got a message from you at the Dal. It said to meet you here, so I did. Or I thought I was," explains Bo.

Lauren gives Kenzi a questioning look, and Kenzi does a subtle shrug.

"What the hell are you talking about? I never sent you a message," says Tamsin.

"The message came from your phone Tamsin," says Bo. Tamsin sighs and looks over to Kenzi, letting her know that she knows. Kenzi gulps down a mouthful of air. "So, I thought I was meeting you here. I saw the petals and I thought that maybe you got here before I did," explains Bo.

"Okay, so let me see if I got this right. You received a message from my phone telling you to meet me here, and you follow the trail and you see me, correct? So at what point did you finally realize that she wasn't me, was it before you two started fucking, somewhere in between, or after when I caught you fucking?" Bo has no answer. "And here I thought you had so much to explain."

"Tamsin, you have to know that I love you," says Bo, her face revealing the guilt in her heart.

"You're kidding right? Because if this is supposed to be how you show me then I must be out of my mind," says Tamsin.

"Tamsin, she really does love you," says Kenzi.

"And you are not allowed to talk to me," says Tamsin, looking over to Kenzi.

"Tamsin, don't be upset with everyone because of something I did alone," says Bo.

"You were hardly alone. I don't even know why I'm explaining," says Tamsin, she walks away.

"No, don't go," says Bo, moving closer.

Tamsin turns around. "Don't even think about touching me."

"I know what I did was wrong. Very wrong. Can't you just give me another chance? A way to fix this? I know that we can work this out. I do love you, very much," says Bo.

"Love love love. That's all you keep saying. Where was this love at when you came home and found that I wasn't there? Where was it when you realized that you left me? Did you still love me while you were having sex with her? You know, I never really knew what it felt like to be loved by someone but since you say that you do, I guess I know what it feels like then, it feels like pain."

"Tamsin, I," says Bo, being cut short.

"No. You know when I first saw you two in bed together, I contemplated many torturous ways of killing you," says Tamsin, looking over to Lauren. She looks at Bo. "And making you suffer without end."

"Well, I'm glad you changed your mind Tamsin," says Bo.

"I'm still contemplating," says Tamsin. She does a deep sigh, and shakes her head. "I know that you two still have feelings for each other. So."

"Tamsin don't," says Bo.

"Let me finish. So I can't be too hurt about that. And the crazy thing is that I'm not, too hurt. No what hurt me the most wasn't even this. Or that you left me at the party that you wanted me to go to for us, and I did for you. That I had to make up excuses for you, and your friends made up excuses for me, no. Not even when I stayed there for hours alone wondering where you were, if you were alright, and that it had to be important enough that you had to leave without letting me know. It's that I opened up for you Bo. I changed everything for you. Sacrificed my life for you. You showed me things about myself and made me feel things that I didn't think was possible," says Tamsin.

Bo eyes are filling with tears.

"And I fought against it hard because I didn't understand what was happening. Then when I finally stopped fighting and stopped trying to understand, that's when I was able to really know." Tamsin nods her head. "I did something for you that I've never done for anyone else…I gave you all of me. I really believed in you."

Both Lauren and Kenzi's eyes are watery.

Tears are falling down Bo's face. "I'm so sorry Tamsin, I should've gone back. And I feel so horrible that I did this to you. I never wanted to hurt you, ever. And you must think that I'm the biggest hyprocrite. But I meant everything that I've ever said to you. You mean so much to me Tamsin. I know that I messed up. And if I could take it back I would. I really would," says Bo.

Tamsin turns back around. She feels something around her neck. It's the necklace Bo gave her. She snatches it off and drops it on the floor.

"Oh Tamsin, don't do this. I'll do anything," says Bo.

"Then let me go," says Tamsin. As she walks away, Tamsin looks at Kenzi, a single tear falls from her eye. She exits the house.

"Oh fuck me," says Kenzi, to herself.

Bo breaks down crying. Lauren and Kenzi console her.

Bo shuts down completely. Kenzi checks on her often while Lauren comes over when she's free. Kenzi comes into Bo's room where she is lying on it like she's part of the bed.

"You gotta get out of bed Bo Bo," says Kenzi. She opens some envelopes. "Oh yeah by the way, the gifts from the party are downstairs, and let me just say that some of them are saweet." Kenzi opens a card and a check falls out of it. She picks it up. "Shit Bo, someone wrote a check for twenty-five hundred friggin dollars. I gotta open up the rest of the cards. We could be rich. I'm thinking our next hustle should be in the party planning promoting business." Bo is still not responding. "Damn Bo, I don't like seeing you like this. At least eat something." She shakes at Bo a bit. "C'mon Bo. Hey I got some news on Tamsin." Bo stares at her waiting. "I knew that would get you. Dyson found her truck. It was on the side of the road abandoned, and all her stuff was in there like her badge, phone, ID, everything, but not her. It's like she totally disappeared, or some wild animals got to her. I don't know. It's creepy weird." Bo turns back around, placing a pillow over her head, silently crying. "Oh Bo, I didn't mean to make you cry. It's possible that she hasn't been eaten, abducted or dead. And I'm not making this better so I'm gonna go now. I will check on you later."

A week has gone by and still no word of Tamsin. Lauren comes back down from checking on Bo. "So what's the word Doc?" asks Kenzi.

"I don't know what to do. She refuses sustenance of any kind, and I can't help but blame myself for all of this," says Lauren.

"Tell me about it," says Kenzi. "Can't you just bang her back to normal?"

"I'm afraid that's what got us into this mess in the first place."

"We have to think of something to get her out of there. I tried persuasion, liquor and ice cream, pizza. I told her stories that she hates to hear, jumped on her, nothing works. I'm thinking about throwing a monster in the room with her but she might let it kill her."

"That's it," says Lauren.

"You want her to die?" asks Kenzi.

"No. A savior complex, maybe all Bo needs is to rescue someone that she cares about," says Lauren.

"Yeah, somebody that she cares about can be captured by a real monster and she has to save them. All we gotta do is find someone to do it."

"I don't think I would volunteer for that," says Lauren.

"Yeah I've been there and it ain't pretty. But I've got something else in mind."

"Well let me know if it works. I have to go. I'll return later to check on her," says Lauren.

Kenzi enters Bo's room. She sits on the edge of the bed next to her. "Bo, I have something to tell you, but I'm afraid that after I do, we might not be cool anymore. But not telling you is making everything worse so here goes." Kenzi takes a very deep breath.

Bo looks at her with curious eyes.

"You remember that time when I made a deal with The Morrigan on account of her not talent sucking Nate to death, and I owed her a favor? Well she kind of cashed in on it and asked me to do something for her that I totally didn't want to do."

Bo sits up.

"You remember her powers right? So in the event of self preservation which was really selfish but I didn't want to die."

"What did you do?" asks Bo.

"Wow it talks. Okay I know, no time for jokes. She asked me to…break you and Tamsin up."

"What? I don't understand. We broke up because of what happened between me and Lauren," says Bo.

"Bo, just hear me out. So I went to Lauren and told her to try to win you back. And then I made a way for her to get you alone by."

"Sending a message from Tamsin's phone to mine," says Bo, finishing.

"But that's all I did. I swear."

"That's all you did?" says Bo, standing. "Kenzi you manipulated Lauren. You manipulated me by thinking I was coming home to Tamsin. And because of that I cheated on her. Not to mention all of my business was aired out. You could've gotten Lauren seriously hurt. And Tamsin is nowhere to be found. And you had me lying in bed for an entire week sulking because you were playing puppet master," says Bo.

"Now hold on Bo, I didn't tell you or Lauren to do any of that."

"You arranged for us to be together at night Kenzi. And we were alone in my bedroom, we have a history. What did you think was going to happen?"

"I don't know, talk. Don't blame me because you can't keep your fire under control," says Kenzi.

"Kenzi, you know me more than anyone. You knew exactly what I would do."

"Maybe it was in the back of my head, but I didn't think that you would actually go through with it by the way you talk about Tamsin all the time, and it was the night of your party. I was hoping for a break up because you two got back together. There's a lot of blame to go around, not just me."

"Do you know how crazy that just sounded? I never thought I would say this to you Kenzi, but you're sick if you believe that this isn't your fault. We may have all played our parts, but you created this. You hurt a lot of people because of your actions," says Bo.

"I was wrong okay. I didn't even want to do it in the first place, but what was I suppose to do? Everyone doesn't have superpowers."

"You could have told me Kenzi, and I could have found another way to handle it. When are you going to learn to stop keeping secrets from me? The Norn, the crazy ass Kitsune, Dyson with his love, haven't you noticed that it hasn't been fun when you keep secrets from people? You've had my back since the beginning, and you're the one that I depend on, that I trusted. There's a lot of hearts being broken around here, but I never thought that one would come from my best friend."

"Bo please don't hate me. I thought I didn't have any other choice. Everyone is so busy, and you were with Tamsin, I just thought I could handle it on my own. I'm sorry Bo," says Kenzi, sounding as if she's about to cry.

"I don't hate you Kenzi. I just don't particularly like you right now," says Bo.

Lauren's place. A dressed Bo walks in. "Bo, you're looking much better. How are you feeling?" asks Lauren.

"The same. Thanks for seeing me."

"Oh no problem. What can I do for you?" asks Lauren.

"I think we need to talk," says Bo.

"Oh? Well what would you like to discuss?"

"Maybe we should sit down," says Bo.

"Oh, it's one of those talks," says Lauren.

"I just thought it would be a good idea to sit since I haven't eaten or fed in a week. And I feel a little dizzy."

"Of course, please sit. Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine Lauren." They sit down on the sofa. "I wanted to talk about what happened between us that night before everything went horribly bad."

"I think that would be an understatement."

"What happened between us…it was what I wanted for a long time. It felt incredible."

"I agree, but I feel there's a but coming on," says Lauren.

"Lauren, I do love you and it is still as strong as it was before. But I also love Tamsin. And it's not about who I love more because I love you both for different reasons. Okay I didn't realize how hard this would be because I would do anything for you Lauren. And if I had to choose, which for the record I really hate doing. But if I had to choose, who I would want to be with, right now, it would be...I'm sorry I can't do this," says Bo, she gets up.

Lauren stands up as well. "You want to be with Tamsin Bo. You can say it. I can't lie, it does hurt. It's hard to watch someone that you love be in love with someone else. I think we both know that. I waited too late."

"Lauren, please don't blame yourself for this. You needed a well deserved break. It's my fault that I didn't wait."

"No Bo, it's mine for expecting you to."

"I haven't stopped loving you Lauren."

"Nor I you. Maybe we might get another chance at it one day."

"Maybe so." Bo shakes her head. "Why does it feel so bad?"

"Because you don't want to hurt people you care about Bo," says Lauren.

Bo wipes the tears away from Lauren's eyes. "Oh Lauren, don't cry."

"No you don't," says Lauren, wiping tears from Bo's eyes.

"Okay," says Bo, with a smile. "I should probably go."

"Okay. Well, don't be a stranger. I'll be here if you need me."

"I'd like that," says Bo.

The Morrigan's office. Bo walks through the door. The Morrigan looks surprised, yet annoyed. "How did you get passed security again?"

"The same way I did the last time, and I feel fully satisfied."

"Why are you here?" asks Evony, sitting down behind her desk.

"You know why I'm here."

"Oh that. You should be grateful. I did you a favor."

"How is getting my best friend to try to ruin my life doing me a favor?"

"Come child, she's a Valkyrie, how long did you really think it would last? Ah, poor thing. You did."

"It would have lasted for as long as we wanted it to if we weren't broken up right now," says Bo.

"Not quite sweetie."

Bo gives her a what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about look.

"Oh you don't know? What do they teach you over there?" asks Evony.

"If you know something, spill it," says Bo.

"This bothers you doesn't it? In that case I'll proceed, Tamsin can never love you."

"What do you mean she can't?"

"She's a Valkyrie hun. If she does somehow succeed then let's just say the outcome won't be pretty."

"What kind of outcome?" asks Bo.

"Wow, you've been dating for how long and you don't know anything about her? Hey, I'm not judging, I prefer only physical relationships myself."

"Well, we don't talk about her past, wait why the hell am I even talking to you about this? Look Evony, I don't know what your angle is, but if this is a joke, it's not funny."

"I have no reason to lie if the truth will hurt you worse darling."

"So what happens if she loves me?" asks Bo. No answer. "What happens if she loves me Evony?"

"Ooh I love it when you get all brash. I've answered enough questions. I'd much rather watch you torture yourself. Here's some advice though. Next time, you might want to know who you're really dating before you fall in love."

"And here's some advice for you. Next time you decide to stick your nose in my personal life or come near my friends, you're gonna need more than rhinoplasty," says Bo, walking out.


	14. Chapter 14

Bo and Kenzi have been back cool since she left The Morrigan. Plus one can only stay upset with Kenzi but so many hours. Some time has passed since then, and Bo and Kenzi are out in the field. Bo has just finished killing some random creature.

"Damn Bo, you beat the guts out of that thing like literally. I had to stop from puking so many times," says Kenzi.

"Well," says Bo, shaking grossness off of herself. "I find it very therapeutic to take my frustrations out on things like whatever the hell that thing was back there."

"It's only been like two months that she's been missing, and I have been ruling out death as the cause."

"Thanks Kenzi, and yeah she's not dead. I don't know how, but I can just feel it. I know she's alive somewhere."

"I think so too. Well you want to get something to eat?" asks Kenzi. She looks at Bo while Bo looks down at herself with monster remnants on her. They both shake their heads. "Drinks then," says Kenzi.

Meanwhile somewhere very far away, Tamsin is walking down a narrow street that is lined with carts, kiosks, tables, stands, and even sheets on the ground displaying food, or other products to be sold. The street is busy with people haggling, hustling, stealing, and bargaining. She is carrying a paper bag, her head and shoulders draped with a long scarf. A youth stops her, showing her old Valentine's Day kiddie cards, asking in another language if she could spare him anything for one. She hands him a handful of change in that currency. He is in shock that she gave him so much. The boy tries to return it, saying that it is too much. She says in that language that she insist and that she will not take no for an answer. He nods his head. She acts like she's looking through the cards and randomly picks one. He says thank you very much, that his family will be able to eat for many days now, and that she was an angel sent from the sky. She tries to not brush him off, but she really wants to. Finally, he leaves, still bowing his head constantly to her as he walks away. She looks at the card and it simply reads, "Thinking of You," with a teddy bear holding a heart.

Tamsin returns to her hut, lying down on a cot. She takes out a worn picture of Bo from her pocket and stares at it. The formless figure appears. "What do you want?" asks Tamsin, putting the picture away.

"You miss her do you not?" it asks.

"What do you think?" responds Tamsin.

"I miss her too," it says. "When you are not content, I am not as well."

"It's best that I stay away."

"That is not like you Tamsin. You do not give up so easily."

"What would you have me do? I can't go back there. It's too dangerous. I'm dangerous."

"The mission has become in jeopardy now that we have both developed feelings for her. Yet I will remain your eyes for as long as I can."

Tamsin sits up. "You've never said anything like that before."

"Before, I have never felt this way. It makes me feel more alive than I have ever been. It also makes me feel even closer to death. I am very afraid for us."

Tamsin does not respond.

"Tamsin, what if you could save her?"

"What are you talking about? I am saving her by being away from her."

"You must go back Tamsin."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"She is in danger Tamsin. They are coming."

"What? No. They can't," says Tamsin.

"You do not have much time left. I have to go now. He has returned." The figure vanishes.

Bo and Kenzi walk into the police station over to Dyson's desk. "Bo, Kenzi, thanks for coming," he says.

"You sounded urgent," says Bo.

"I need your help," says Dyson.

"Whenever you say that it's something undercover, and most likely has to do with puberty," says Kenzi.

Bo and Kenzi are in a Catholic school investigating the disappearances of several students and faculty members. Bo is posing as a Catholic school nun, which Kenzi made numerous jokes about, and Kenzi, a Catholic school student which Bo made many jokes about. Dyson meets them inside the school. "You two find out anything, possible leads?" he asks.

"Yeah, this outfit really does ride up in the wrong places," says Bo, pulling at herself.

"Sister that ain't the only thing," says Kenzi. "And I got whacked with a ruler, actually hit, for being me, me people. I thought teachers couldn't hit students anymore, clearly I was wrong."

"Ladies. The missing students and faculty?" says Dyson.

"Nothing for me," says Bo, still messing with her outfit.

"Oh yeah, I did hear something about kids sneaking into the basement at night. Maybe that could be a lead."

"Okay. We'll check it out. Meet me back here after dark," says Dyson.

"With pleasure. I can't wait to get this off," says Bo.

"Too easy," says Kenzi.

Night time. Bo, Kenzi and Dyson break into the school. They go to the basement, searching around for clues.

"Do you smell something?" asks Kenzi.

Dyson sniffs the air. "Cannabis."

"Kenzi, you brought us to a bake-out?" says Bo.

"How was I supposed to know? And it's still suspicious behavior," responds Kenzi.

"Wait, don't move," says Dyson. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" asks Kenzi.

Then a small noise becomes louder like it's traveling towards them.

"That's someone screaming, hurry up let's go," says Dyson. They run in the direction of the noise, but their path is blocked by a wall.

"What the hell?" says Bo. Then the sounds seem like a massacre is occurring.

"Oh my god, am I hearing what I think I'm hearing?" asks Kenzi.

"We have to get in there," says Dyson, he starts hitting his body against the wall, trying to break it open.

Kenzi looks around and sees a sheet on the floor. She walks towards it. "Hey guys, don't you think that it's kind of weird that this sheet is right here. Almost like it doesn't belong." Something reaches up and snatches her down below.

"Kenzi!" yells Bo. She rushes over and jumps down after her. Dyson following.

They are inside of an underground cavern. "Kenzi," yells Bo and Dyson, walking around cautiously.

"This place is big Dyson. What if we can't find her? What if something happens to her? I can't lose Kenzi. If something happens to her, I swear I'm going to…" says Bo, looking like she's about to turn Dark.

Dyson grabs Bo by the shoulders. "Bo calm down. Listen to me. Nothing is going to happen to Kenzi. She is very smart. We need to concentrate on her and any others if possible, okay?"

Bo nods her head. "Yeah."

"I heard something. This way," he says.

The two of them have been walking for about fifteen minutes. "I thought you said that you heard something?" says Bo.

"I do," responds Dyson.

"What and where is it? Because I don't see anything and it's been like an hour, into darkness."

"Don't worry I won't let anything happen to you. I can see in the dark."

"That's great for you but…"

"Shh. You hear that?" he asks.

"I'm starting to think you inhaled much when you sniffed the 4/20," says Bo. Footsteps are nearing them. "Maybe you weren't really tripping out," says Bo, hearing them too.

Dyson turns and sees nothing. He turns back. "I hear several steps, but I don't see anything moving."

"I know. It's creeping me out, especially since I can't see all that good right now. Feels like we're walking into a trap," says Bo.

"Bo get ready, we've got trouble."

Bo pulls out her daggers. "I still don't see anything."

"Bo watch out!" yells Dyson, pushing Bo out of the way, making her land on the ground. He growls fighting the attack of a Drider. Bo hears the drop of a weapon. She gets back on her feet and stabs the Drider in the back multiple times until it dies. Dyson throws it off of him.

"What the hell was that thing anyway? I felt little nasty hairs on my arms. And whatever it was, I need a bigger weapon." She feels on the ground for the weapon she heard dropped.

"It was a Drider," he answers.

"A what?" says Bo, finding the weapon. She feels it to see what kind it is, a sword. "Bingo." Bo picks it up. They start walking again.

"They were Drows that have been outcast due to their inability to pass a certain trial after they have reached a peak in their life," says Dyson.

Bo laughs. "You sound like Trick."

"This is serious Bo. They are very vicious. They drain victims of any kind of their blood."

"So they're midget hairy vampires?"

"No, they're Dark elves that turned into Driders."

"Right because now that you said that it makes total sense," says Bo.

"Don't get bitten by them because it's poisonous."

"Why carry weapons if your mouth is one?" asks Bo.

"They come in different sizes and," says Dyson, being cut off by Bo's laughing.

"I'm sorry. Okay. You're killing me here with the comedy," she says, still laughing. "Okay, I'm done." She looks at something. "Hey that's a light." She starts running towards it.

"Bo slow down, you don't know what you might be running into." Dyson next to her.

"Hopefully light. You still didn't tell me what they look like," she says as they enter the lit area of the cavern. She looks down, Driders everywhere. "Maybe if you would have told me that they were elves with spider legs, I would have run in the opposite direction. And there is so many of them."

"I tried to warn you," says Dyson.

"Yeah yeah. This is making my skin crawl. I swear if it weren't for Kenzi being down here."

"Do you see that?" says Dyson, pointing.

"And what do you know, webs. Wait, are those people in them? Can they do that? Is that a giant ass spider? So now we're dealing with giant spiders and Driders. That sounded just as ridiculous as this situation."

"Look there's Kenzi," says Dyson.

They watch Kenzi being led to another area of the cavern by a Drider. Bo is about to yell for Kenzi when Dyson covers her mouth.

"Don't, you'd alert them to us," he says, letting go. "It's too many to fight head on, so we need a different plan of action."

"I don't have time for this Dyson. They could be taking Kenzi there to kill her."

"We don't have adequate weapons. They have weapons and outnumber us. Be smart about this Bo. We can't save Kenzi if we're not alive."

"But Kenzi, she would go after me no matter what. But she wouldn't jump into a mosh pit of monsters. She would sneak in undetected."

"Now it's starting to sound like a plan," says Dyson.

"I guess what we need is a distraction," says Bo. Dyson starts taking off his clothes. "When I said distraction, I was referring to a different kind."

"This is the only way. I'll transform into my wolf. I'll be a lot faster. They won't be able to catch me. And when they give chase, that's when you go after Kenzi."

"But what if that doesn't work and something happens to you. I don't want to take that risk."

"It's my own to bear."

"Wait," says Bo. She kisses Dyson on the lips. "For good luck." Dyson pushes her against the wall, kissing her on the lips with such passion that she allows it, kissing back in return. Then she stops. "What was that?" she asks.

"For good luck," he says. He changes into a wolf, looking at Bo one more time before he runs out, jumping down a ledge.

Just as Dyson said, they chased after him. Bo carefully makes her way across the ledge, jumping down. A Drider sees her and charges, and she rams the sword into its chest, snatching it out. She quickly finds the area where she last saw Kenzi enter. Bo slowly walks in and sees that it is heavily guarded. She walks over to a Drider, touching its shoulder. It relaxes and she sucks chi from it until it passes out, laying it down quietly. She does this until she reaches the area where Kenzi is held.

Kenzi sees Bo. "Bo!" she yells, which alerted the remaining Driders. "Oh my bad, if you make it out of this you can so get me back."

There's a handful left of them and Bo is fighting them off like her life depended on it. Slicing one, charming another making them vulnerable to attack, dodging, hitting with her free hand, and when there's only one left standing, it sprints to her and she decapitates it. Kenzi and about 15 teens and adults run over to her.

"I told you she would come," says Kenzi, to the others. She and Bo hug. "That was bad ass. I mean you actually looked like you knew what you were doing."

"It's because I do Kenzi."

"Sorry I busted your stealth chops," says Kenzi.

"It's okay. I needed the exercise anyway."

"So what are we gonna do now? There's like a gazillion of those things and spiders out there Bo. And where's Dyson, he's not?"

"No he's alive. He's out there being a distraction. And I really don't know. But I hope we can get back the same way we came. Okay listen up everyone. I know that you all are scared, but if we stick together, we can make it out of this alive," says Bo.

"What can we do?" says one adult. "Did you see those things out there?"

"Yeah, not all of us can fight like you," says another.

"We're just as good as dead," says someone else.

"Aren't you my substitute teacher?" asks a boy.

"Hey hey, ungrateful much" says Kenzi. "My girl just risked her life to save all of you, show a little respect."

"Why should we listen to either of you?" says someone.

"Because I'm the one carrying the weapon," says Bo. "And if you want to stay here and get killed be my guest, but I'm leaving with or without you," she says, walking away.

Kenzi next to her. "Dude that was so Tamsin," she says.

"Guess her cruelness is rubbing off on me," says Bo.

"They so deserved it, you should have added bitches at the end though," says Kenzi.

Bo turns back around and sees that everyone is following her. "Okay then."

Kenzi whispers to her. "What are the odds of making it out of here alive?"

"With this group? I would say that we should keep hope alive," Bo answers.

"So the question I should be asking is how much of a chance do you think you and I would have if we ditched them?" says Kenzi.

Suddenly Dyson runs into the area, fully clothed. "Bo, Kenzi, I'm glad you're safe," he says.

"I'm glad you are too. Hey, you got your clothes back on," says Bo. Kenzi looks at Bo oddly. "What's going on?" Bo asks, Dyson.

"Well, I lost them, but they'll find us," he says.

"What should we do?" asks Kenzi. "It's us and them," she looks at the group, who looks terrified. "I know there's a chance we might not make it, but look at them, we're going to get slaughtered."

Dyson looks around. "This area is enclosed. If they find us, we won't be able to escape." Dyson walks over to the group. "Everyone find a weapon. You're going to need it to defend yourselves."

"But I don't know how to fight," says someone.

"Today my friend, you will learn," says Dyson. Everyone picks up a weapon.

"This is too heavy for me," says a girl.

"Mine is too," says another.

"Bo, we are so going to die. Like I was keeping hope alive but," says Kenzi.

Bo hands them each one of her daggers. "Listen up," says Bo. "Today you might have to do something that you've never done before because once we leave this room there's no turning back."

The group looks more petrified than before, some of their weapons trembling in their hands.

"I can see it now, we go out there, they scatter and we die trying to save them," says Kenzi.

"I'd have to agree with Kenzi," says Dyson.

"Well, we can't just leave them here," says Bo.

"That's not what you said earlier," says Kenzi.

"I don't know what we're going to do. Speeches don't work. I feel like I should bind them to me they're so terrified," laughs Bo.

"Shit dude, that's exactly what you should do," says Kenzi.

"What? No? I was only joking," says Bo.

"It might not be such a bad idea," says Dyson.

"What so now you're on Kenzi's side? What if things get out of hand and I can't handle it?" asks Bo.

"I'll get to you before that happens Bo," says Dyson.

"Plus I still remember the words to unbind everyone," says Kenzi.

"I guess we don't really have any other choice. But how am I going to get my blood inside of them?" asks Bo.

"Hows about the old fashion way, intimidation," says Kenzi. "Your attention. I'm going to need everyone to hold out their hands."

"What for?" asks someone.

"Because I said so. And if you have any more questions, I'm sure D man over here would be more than happy to answer them. D man," she says, looking over to Dyson. His eyes change colors and his face turns into part wolf. They all jump back in fear, some with screams, others sighing as if they lost their breaths. "Questions?"

They make unnoticeable cuts on everyone and Bo places drops of her blood into them, Dyson and Kenzi as well.

"I feel good," says someone. They all agree with each other.

"I love you!" yells a boy, to Bo.

"Okay, guess it's working then. Alright everyone listen up. I want you all to stay in a group, and if anything tries to attack you, stab it or hit it first. Try to aim for the heart, if you don't know where that is located it's here," she says, pointing. "Or the head with all your might, if possible. If not, fight them off of you the best way you can, but don't move too far away from the group. If you see anyone needing your help, help them but stay in the group. Are there any questions?" asks Bo.

Everyone raises their hands, including Dyson and Kenzi. "You two put your hands down. Okay you back there?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you were married?" asks a teenage boy.

"No, I'm not," replies Bo, frowning.

"Want to be?" he asks.

"No more questions from you. Anyone else?" asks Bo. They all raise their hands. "Yes, to the young lady on the left, yes you."

"Would you consider marrying a girl by any chance?" she asks.

"Okay no more questions period," says Bo.


	15. Chapter 15

Bo and Dyson are in the lead, Kenzi behind them, and the group is a few feet away from her. Bo signals for them to move closer, slowly when it's safe. They make it out of the area without an encounter. Dyson goes further ahead, peering out. It looks good. He signals for everyone to come out. They make it close to the ledge that Bo came down and a Drider sees them. It makes a sound to alert others, who arrive quickly surrounding them.

"Why that little S.O.B.," says Kenzi.

"Okay everyone, remember what I told you," Bo yells.

The Driders start to attack and everyone is fighting back. Bo is in extra protection mode trying to kill them off quickly so that they would not sustain any casualties. Everyone in the group is fighting as a unit, no skill, just raw momentum. They are stabbing the creatures multiple times, attacking in small groups with kicks and punches, gauging eyes out, chopping limbs, almost savage. Bo's energy is feeding them and them her. They get to the ledge and Bo and Dyson helps everyone else climb up. The first person up is a teenage boy. He helps pull others up. Everything is going well until someone screams. Bo and Dyson hurry to the top of the ledge and see the boy being drained of his blood by a Drider. Bo sifts chi from the Drider until it dies. The boy falls down. She kneels down and leans over the boy, pouring chi back into him. The boy opens his eyes, and Dyson helps him up.

"Okay, is everyone here?" asks Bo.

"I think so," says Kenzi.

"No. This isn't all of us," says someone.

"Margaret. She's not here," says a girl.

"Shit," says Bo.

"I got it," says Dyson.

"No Dyson, I need you and Kenzi to take the others to that opening over there and get out of here. And when you're out safe, cut the link."

"I'm not leaving you here Bo," says Dyson.

"Me either," says Kenzi.

"Yes you two are. And standing here makes us all open targets. Someone has to lead them to safety. Don't worry. I'll be right behind you. So you two go. Hurry."

"Okay," says Kenzi. She gives Bo a hug and rushes off with the others. Dyson growls and follows.

Bo goes over and leans against the edge where Margaret is climbing and extends her arm. "You're almost there," Bo says, to her. Margaret reaches for Bo. As their hands touch, a melee of arrows severs their connection. Margaret is shot in the back with multiple arrows, letting go of her grip. Bo yells out to her. Margaret falls backward landing on top of the arrows, blood oozes from out of her mouth. Bo looks in horror. Then a group of Driders hungrily rush over to her body. Bo sees where the arrows came from. She takes the sword and throws it with all her might toward the Drider. The sword goes through its chest, forcing its body to fly to the wall, pinning it.

The Driders that attacked the girl sees Bo and makes their way up the ledge. Bo looks in her boots for her daggers, gone. She looks for the knife off her hip, gone. A group of four circle her. The first one attacks, she slides through his legs, breaking one, under another, she sticks the leg in its abdomen.

Meanwhile Dyson and Kenzi are leading the group through the dark hall running. "Stop," says Dyson.

"What?" says Kenzi.

"You hear that?" he says.

"Um no."

"Go back. Everyone run back!" he yells.

Back to Bo. She has just finished fighting the four Driders, obtaining a sword and a crossbow. She runs to catch up with Kenzi and the others. Before she can make it to the opening, she is shot in the leg with an arrow. She turns around and sees the culprit, shooting him in the head with the cross bow. Bo then breaks the arrow, and pulls it out of her leg. The Driders seem to smell blood because she is immediately surrounded again.

The others make it back out to the ledge and sees Bo being cornered. They sprint over to her and attack the Driders.

"Damn Bo," says Kenzi. "We weren't even gone that long."

Bo has a fresh stab wound and several cuts and bruises, mainly from moving away from attacks. "I know they're like roaches."

"Where's Margaret?" asks someone.

"She didn't make it," says Bo, regrettably.

"Bo you need to heal. Use me," says Dyson.

"No you need your strength. I'm fine. Wait why are you all here?" Bo asks. "I thought I told you to leave."

"Yeah about that, you probably should've taken him up on the feed offer," says Kenzi.

Suddenly noises are heard resembling that of a stampede.

"Okay, did someone just place the saddest scene from the Lion King when Mufasa was trampled here?" says Bo.

"It's company, and I think they're very pissed off," says Kenzi, slowly walking back. Driders are coming out of all the openings in that area along with spider reinforcements.

"Up in the corner," yells someone.

Kenzi looks up and sees a huge spider. Looking around the area, she sees one in each groove of the ceiling. They begin crawling down. "Oh shit," says Kenzi.

"Everyone off the ledge now," yells Bo.

"What?" says Kenzi.

"Now hurry," says Bo.

Some of them slide down, others roll, fall, or jump. Bo gives some of her chi to those that hurt themselves during the way down. They run over to a platform in the corner, climbing up it as the area swells with enemies.

"Wow, talk about being cornered," says Kenzi.

"This was our only advantage point," says Bo, tired.

"Bo's right," says Dyson.

"Here they come," says Kenzi.

Fighting commences. A spider sinks its teeth into a man, snatching him away. Kenzi is trying to attack one that keeps maneuvering her. "If you can stop moving, then I'll be able to stab you," she says. Dyson comes and rips through the spider, killing it. "Right D man," says Kenzi.

Bo is feeding on a Drider when another tries to attack her. Exhausted and injured, she starts to get angry. She begins feeding on multiple enemies at the same time. It seems to overpower her as her body starts to rose up.

Kenzi and the other humans are fighting when a surge of power goes through them.

"Whoa did you feel that?" asks Kenzi.

"Feel what?" asks Dyson, pulling his arm out of the body of a fallen Drider.

"I can feel it," says someone, next to her.

"I feel like I can do anything," says Kenzi. She kicks one of the Driders and it flies further than it should for a human. Another grabs a leg of a spider and flings it across the area, its body bounces off the wall. Dyson looks on in confusion. He sees a small teenage girl jump on top of one and rips its head completely off.

"Kenzi, what's going on with everyone?" he asks.

"We're kicking ass that's what's going on," says Kenzi.

Dyson looks over to Bo, who is super-chi sucking a large group of enemies. "Unbind it Kenzi. Bo's starting to turn."

"I'm not supposed to yet," says Kenzi.

"Kenzi if you love Bo you'll undo it," he says.

"I do love Bo," says Kenzi, cutting through a spider.

"We all love Bo," says someone, in the group.

"Dammit Kenzi," says Dyson.

"Dyson dude, stop being a dumbass. You know that I have to do what Bo tells me to do. Hello I'm her thrall," says Kenzi.

Dyson growls and runs over to Bo. He calls for her attention. She continues chi sifting. He starts shaking her in order to get her to stop. "Bo, Bo, wake up. Wake up Bo."

Bo comes to. "Yeah, I'm here. I'm fine. You can stop shaking me now," says Bo.

"I thought I lost you," says Dyson.

"You will if you don't get back to fighting," says Bo, blocking an attack. "Hurry back to Kenzi and the others. I can handle this side."

Moments pass and Bo is over with the others fighting. "You think we can get any reception down here to call for back up?" asks Kenzi.

"I doubt it. And I know what you mean, my arms are getting sore. I can only imagine how you feel," says Bo.

"Kind of like a slinky," Kenzi answers. "I don't even think we're going to get killed anymore, I think it's going to be death by fight exhaustion."

Out of nowhere, a sound like a giant is walking nears them.

"What the hell is that noise? Sounds like a Cyclops walking," says Kenzi.

"I don't know. Be careful," says Bo, rushing off to fight at another area of the platform.

Finally, the mammoth sized Drider Queen carrying a massive sword appears on Bo's side. The creatures stop fighting in respect for the Drider Queen.

"Why did they just stop fighting?" asks Kenzi. She looks over. "What the fuck is that?!" she shouts. "Bo, get away from that big bitch!"

The DQ walks closer to Bo. "Um, please don't tell me that I have to fight it!" says Bo.

Dyson tries to move but several swords stop him, letting him know that they want only Bo and her to fight. "Bo, it's the Drider Queen. If you kill her then they all will die!" he yells, to her.

"What? Why do I have to fight her?" says Bo, holding her sword.

The Drider Queen begins sending web strings at Bo that she dodges. "This bitch is fast." The DQ does another round and the last one catches Bo, sticking. She tries to reel Bo in. The two look as if they are in a game of tug of war. The Drider Queen is winning, pulling Bo closer and closer.

"Bo don't let her eat you!" yells Kenzi.

"I'll keep that in mind Kenzi!" says Bo. She slides out of her jacket since the web is sticking to it, and the DQ stumbles back, making a pissed off piercing noise. Bo runs further away, picking up a sword again. The DQ balls up her fist and it starts glowing.

"Wait, no one told me there'd be powers involved," says Bo. When she releases her hand, a huge mass of energy goes flying towards Bo, who quickly moves out of the way. She releases a few more. The last one hits Bo, sending her against the wall. Kenzi covers her mouth in horror. The Drider Queen makes her way closer to Bo, who is having a hard time recovering.

Everyone yells for Bo to get up. Bo struggles, making it to her knees, dropping her sword. She puts her head down.

"Bo, what the hell are you doing?! Get up!" yells Kenzi.

Bo's hair starts blowing, her skin blushes. The DQ lifts her sword in the air.

"To hell with this, I'm not going to watch her die," says Dyson. He turns into wolf-man mode.

"No D man, she's about to go Dark Bo," says Kenzi.

"Even more reason to stop this," he says, in his growly voice.

Without warning, a flash comes from above them. Then a gleaming figure stands before Bo. The intensity of it is so bright that they have to cover their eyes. With two swords, the glowing figure stops the DQ's assault, breaking her sword in half.

Their eyes begin to adjust. "What the hell is that?" asks Kenzi. "Wait, is that Tamsin?"

Tamsin sends the DQ flying back by lifting her hand. The DQ lands on its feet. The creatures become enraged by the interference and resumes fighting. Tamsin winds her swords in each hand, then in a fighting stance, holds one in front and the other behind. The DQ angrily sprints over towards her and Tamsin does the same. When the DQ and Tamsin come close to each other, the DQ uses its legs as weapons and lifts up, putting its weight on its hind legs. Before it can stab Tamsin with its legs, she cuts them off with each sword. Then with a swift 360, she slices the DQ completely in half, twice. The body parts collapse. As Tamsin slowly walks back over, the other creatures begin to fall in death as their Queen takes her final breaths. She walks over to Bo, who is still on the ground, and in a bit of shock. Tamsin lifts up her swords.

"Oh no, I've seen this before, she's about to kill Bo," says Kenzi.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," says Dyson. "I can't move."

Tamsin with her swords in the air, places them on her back. She extends her hand to Bo, armor continuously radiating. Bo grabs her hand, and Tamsin pulls her up. Tamsin's face shield retracts back into the helmet. She looks into Bo's eyes with her golden ones. Bo touches the side of Tamsin's face. She closes her eyes upon feeling Bo's hand. When Tamsin reopens her eyes, they are returned to their ice blue color, and she, back into her normal self. She puts her arms around Bo, whose eyes turn Succubus blue. Bo, who now has both hands against Tamsin's face, begins kissing her.

"Whoa, I think it's safe to cut the link, and quickly," says Kenzi.

Kenzi is at the Dal, drinking at the bar. Dyson walks over. "Hey Kenzi," he says, sitting next to her.

"Sup D," she says.

"I take it Bo hasn't returned yet," he says.

"Nope. It's only been like a week. I'm guessing she's making up for lost time."

"Hey, if you want something to do, you can always work with me on a case," says Dyson.

"Hell no! Never again in your lifetime, even though I may be dead first. So you get the drift. I'm not fighting anything for at least ten years," says Kenzi.

"I'm just joking with you Kenzi," he says.

"Don't joke like that. Those are the kind of jokes that get people killed. That and snitches."

Lauren walks in and goes over to Dyson. "Hello Kenzi," she says.

"Sup Doc," Kenzi replies.

"Dyson, here are the files you requested," says Lauren, handing them to him.

"Thanks Lauren," he says.

"Damn Doc, it's always business with you. Even at a bar," says Kenzi.

"This may come as a shock to you Kenzi but I asked Dyson to meet me here. I haven't been here in a while and thought that I could use a break," says Lauren.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Well park your buns. I'm here, you're here, he's here, let's do some shots," says Kenzi.

"I would actually prefer wine," says Lauren.

"I'm going to have to take a rain check Kenzi. I need to get back to the station. I just came for the files," says Dyson, patting Kenzi's shoulder. He gets up.

"I guess that's how it be when you're doing double the work load because your partner's on leave again," says Kenzi.

"I should get going. Lauren, Kenzi, it's been a pleasure," says Dyson, walking away.

"So Tamsin's back," says Lauren.

"Yep. Don't feel bad Doc. They left so fast. All this crazy shit happened with fucked up elves and monster spiders. It was like, did that really happen? But then since Bo isn't here, it's like it did," says Kenzi.

Lauren is looking at Kenzi, wondering if she needs to get out the medical bag. "No, I'm happy for Bo."

"Lauren I gotta give it to you. You're a very strong person," says Kenzi.

"Thank you Kenzi for saying that," says Lauren.

"You are so welcome. Because if it was me, and I'm still in love with a guy and he's been gone for a week and counting, and I know exactly what he's doing, I would probably be going ape-shit. But you are a very strong person," says Kenzi.

"Yeah thanks. So you were saying something about shots," says Lauren.

Bo and Kenzi are out in the field when they find three dead bodies. Kenzi calls Dyson, and he and Tamsin show up along with the cleanup crew, who are taking samples around the area.

"They definitely went down fighting," says Dyson, kneeling next to the bodies with gloves on. He smells them. "And they're Fae."

"Looks like our vics were dumped after," says Tamsin, surveying the area with her eyes. Her face frowns like she's in pain. "Whoever they were, they died in fear."

Dyson studies the track marks. "They got here by truck. Two people."

Bo is observing the seriousness of the conversation, particularly watching Tamsin.

"How long ago was it that you found them?" asks Dyson.

"Um not too long ago. Kenzi?" Bo says, looking at Tamsin, who notices.

"Like ten minutes before we called you." Kenzi looks at Bo. "How the hell can you get turned on at a crime scene?" she asks, Bo, who shrugs.

"You two didn't contaminate the area did you?" asks Tamsin.

"Well, I checked to see if they were alive," says Bo.

Dyson smells them again. "They've been dumped within the last four hours."

Workers are noticing Bo's gaze and begin to whisper and giggle amongst each other.

Tamsin gets up and walks over to Bo, pulling her to the side. "Bo, you can't keep doing what you're doing here. I am working."

"I can't keep doing what? I thought I was helping," Bo answers.

"You are. You're also undressing me with your eyes. I'm a woman working in a predominantly male department. It's hard enough being viewed as an equal as it is, but you're killing me here."

"I'm sorry. I can't help it. You're kind of really sexy when you play detective."

"However flattering that was I have to get back to work. I want you to meet me at my apartment later."

"You have an apartment?" asks Bo.

"Yes, contrary to popular belief. I'll text you the details. Dress nice," says Tamsin. She walks back over to Dyson.

Later that evening. Bo shows up to Tamsin's skyscraper apartment in a fitted, deep V designed back cut-out with cap-sleeves, little black dress. She wears blue heels with a matching blue shawl that she has draped over her elbows and across her back, sapphire earrings in her ears. Tamsin opens the door wearing an above the knee white sheath dress that accentuates her silhouette. It has a silver neckline that is designed with unique cutout features. She is also wearing a sleek pair of silver four-inch pumps, and diamond earrings.

"Boy I would hate for the elevators to go out in this place. Wow, don't you look incredible," says Bo, walking in. She kisses Tamsin on the lips.

"So do you, as always."

"You're sweet. Oh wow Tamsin. Look at this," says Bo, admiring the apartment. She looks at the white walls with exquisite paintings, the mini pillars, exotic vases and statues, a white piano on top of white carpet, the black sofa and furniture pieces. "This is nice," she says, staring at the art on the walls. Bo touches on the vases and various sculptures.

"They're all genuine pieces I've acquired over the years," says Tamsin, bringing Bo a glass of wine.

"I didn't know that you were this refined."

"Well, I've been around for awhile," says Tamsin.

"A piano. I would have never guessed. Can you play?" asks Bo. Tamsin nods. "Can you play something right now?"

"Maybe later. Right now I should check on the food since I slaved over the stove preparing dinner all evening."

"And you cook? Well if your cooking is as good as how your apartment looks I would be more than impressed," says Bo.

Tamsin goes over to the kitchen while Bo looks around the apartment. She sees a picture of herself in a frame on a small table next to the sofa. "I didn't know you had a picture of me," says Bo, smiling. Tamsin shrugs. "Wow. Wait, how did you get a picture of me again?" she asks.

"I took it from out of your house," replies Tamsin.

Bo nods her head. "Cause it just wouldn't have been right otherwise. Still sweet though." Bo slides open a glass panel and steps out onto the terrace, leaning against the railing of the balcony, glass in her hand, hair flowing with the wind. She looks up into the starry sky.

"Now that's the kind of image one would put inside a frame," says Tamsin, joining Bo.

Bo's eyes turn blue. "You keep talking like that and I may just skip dinner and go right for the dessert."

"Right. Well, I thought I'd come out to let you know that the food is ready," says Tamsin.

They go back inside.

Tamsin pulls out a chair at the dining table made for two for Bo. She sits down. Tamsin refills the glasses with wine, and brings over a fresh salad with pomegranate seeds and hazelnuts.

"Oh look, a pretty salad," says Bo, placing a cloth over her lap.

"Babe it's just an appetizer," responds Tamsin.

"Oh, you're really trying to go for the whole restaurant quality," says Bo. "And I love it when you call me that."

"Babe? Well, it's kind of the only word I can say that doesn't make me want to puke," says Tamsin. She smiles and extends her hand for Bo to take, which she does, caressing Bo's hand with her thumb.

"Well, I finally have everything that I want."

"What's that?"

"The complete package, with bonus features."

Tamsin clears her throat. "Well, we should start eating."

After that is eaten. Tamsin brings out the main course which is finely sliced pan seared duck breast with sautéed pear wedges and shallots in a sauce.

Bo looks in amazement on how lovely the presentation is. She looks at Tamsin with appreciative eyes, and the two begin eating.

After the main course. "Wow that was delicious even for a duck. Who knew that you could cook like that," says Bo.

"Still have room for dessert?" asks Tamsin.

"Oh no. I'm kinda stuffed."

"It's a chocolate molten lava cake."

"Did you say chocolate? Well one can never be too full for that."

Tamsin brings out the dessert. The plates have a single oval shaped cake on each with a flat bottom. Next to it is an all chocolate abstract sculpture that towers and cups a scoop of vanilla ice cream.

"Tamsin, this is really beautiful. I kind of don't want to eat it it's so pretty. I know that you're into art, but wow," says Bo, in delight.

"Thank you," says Tamsin, with a smile. "You should eat up before the ice cream melts."

After dinner, Tamsin is putting the dishes away while Bo looks at the art. "I'm in awe, the good kind of awe. The food was wonderful. Your apartment. You." Tamsin brings Bo a fresh glass of wine. "Are you trying to get me drunk just so that I can sleep with you? Because that would be totally unnecessary." Tamsin smirks at her. "Thank you. I still can't believe how amazing all of this is." Tamsin smiles. "Oh I almost forgot, aren't you gonna play something for me?" asks Bo, looking at the piano. Tamsin sits down at the piano. "I'll be your piano vixen." Bo lies on top of it, looking seductive. Tamsin looks at her and starts playing "Liebestraum (Dream of Love)," No. 3 in A-flat Major by Franz Liszt. As she plays, Bo's eyes glow blue. She finishes and it is Bo that appears to be mesmerized. Bo signals for Tamsin to come over to her. Tamsin stands, caressing Bo's body beginning with her lower leg. She reaches Bo's side, and Bo sits up. They begin kissing each other. While kissing, Tamsin slides Bo off of the piano. Bo, still kissing Tamsin, leads back first towards the bedroom. Tamsin stops when it seems like Bo is about to bump into an antique vase.

"Wait that's a 14th century," says Tamsin, cutting herself off by the shattering of it. "Oh well," she says as she returns to kissing Bo.

They go into the bedroom. All white with black furniture and satin sheets. Bo undoes her dress. Then she starts undoing Tamsin's. "Wait," says Tamsin. "I have to tell you something, but I'm afraid to."

Bo stops immediately. "What is it Tamsin?" she asks, with concern in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say. To tell you that, that…I…love you," says Tamsin.

Bo looks like her heart just jumped out of her chest. "What did you just say?"

"I said that, I love you Bo," says Tamsin, looking defenseless.

"Oh Tamsin," says Bo, blue eyes beaming.

"And I'm afraid," says Tamsin.

Bo places her hands against Tamsin's face. "You have nothing to be afraid of. I'm not going to do anything to hurt you. I love you Tamsin." Bo kisses her. "Now you're about to know the difference between having sex and making love."

They are in bed, unclothed, draped in black satin sheets, Bo on top. Their bodies move to the rhythm of the most deep and magnificent waves. As they sensually collide into one another, tears slide from both of Tamsin's eyes.

Bo stops. "What's wrong?" she asks, with sympathetic eyes. She wipes away Tamsin's tears.

"I don't know. I'm, I feel…happy."

Bo sighs like her breath was just taken away. "I don't know what it is about you. But I've never wanted someone so much in my life."

"Neither have I," says Tamsin, softly.

Bo's eyes glow, and her and Tamsin begin kissing each other. Then Bo's body begins to increase in temperature. Her skin reddens, becoming a beacon for pleasure. As Bo's skin touches Tamsin's, the energy can be seen spreading to her until it covers her completely, each now able to feel the other's emotions. The sensations that they are experiencing from one another becomes amplified. Tamsin has her eyes held tightly closed, trying to control the feeling, while her nails rip into the sheets. Their bodies pressing against each other so greatly that the legs of the bed surrender, cracking before completely breaking. The intensity overwhelms them and both slip into a fantastic state of euphoria.

Later that night. Bo is gripping the sheets while Tamsin is underneath the covers. Bo's back is arched as she appears to be being ridden by an invisible partner. She moans, her eyes closed, head leaned back. When Bo finishes, Tamsin makes her way back up. They begin kissing as one of Tamsin's hands remains underneath the cover. Rocking. Sitting up. Bo turns around placing Tamsin on the receiving end. Tamsin suddenly stops moving. Bo still kissing on her notices. "What's wrong baby?" she asks.

"The Morrigan," responds Tamsin.


	16. Chapter 16

Bo stops and looks over to the door and sees The Morrigan and two henchmen standing there. She quickly covers her and Tamsin up. "What the hell are you doing here?!" The glow from their bodies quickly fade, Bo's eyes remaining blue.

Tamsin tries to reach for a weapon she has underneath a pillow.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says Evony. "Damn, all glowy and shit. And here I thought you were the only Succubus in town," she says, with a smile and raised eyebrow.

Bo looks disgusted. "How long have you been standing there?" she asks.

"Long enough. And as entertaining as this has been. And it has been very entertaining if I may say so myself. You will be coming with us now," says Evony, to Bo.

"What?" says Bo, frowning. "Like hell I will."

"And to think that you would be more mellow after what I observed," says Evony. Bo wears a revolted expression. "And what's with the eyes dearest, still horny sweetie?"

"Very far from it. And sometimes my eyes, wait, what am I doing?" says Bo, stopping herself.

The Morrigan looks over to Tamsin. "I've got to give it to you. I didn't think you could pull it off. But you did, delivering the Succubus right to us."

"What is she talking about?" asks Bo, looking at Tamsin, who looks as if she's trying to figure out the same thing.

"That plan of yours couldn't have been executed any better. Seducing the Succubus. Making her putty in your hands. Placing her in a very uncompromising position. Kudos to you," says Evony, with a brief clap. "Hell, now I can come up with all sorts of shit on you."

"This was all a trap? Tamsin?" asks Bo, moving to the side, giving her and Tamsin enough space to face each other.

"No. Bo she's lying to you," says Tamsin.

"Oh come now. We all know why you're here, take ownership, you've done such a remarkable job," says Evony.

"I'm here because I want to be," says Tamsin. "Now what I don't understand is why we're even having this conversation."

"Being coy doesn't suit you. How else did I know to come here darling?" says Evony.

"Bitch because you had me followed," Tamsin answers, with a duh look.

"Really? Then tell Bo the reason why you're really here, aside from the bedroom antics," says Evony.

Tamsin frowns and looks away.

"So, you really did set me up," says Bo, heartbroken.

"No. Not at this very moment," responds Tamsin, truthfully.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" says Bo, with an upset look.

"It means that I did have an objective, and it was to take you in, but that all changed once," says Tamsin, being cut off.

"Oh boo hoo. I suspect next you're going to tell her that you love her. Which we all know is a farce given that Valkyries cannot love," says Evony.

Tamsin smirks, nodding her head at the same time. "I can show you a lot of things we can do," she says, placing great emphasis on the can.

"Ooh are you gonna teach me how to not love someone?" says Evony, prudishly. "Trust me darling, I don't need any help in that department. I can honestly say that. Can you my dear?"

Bo looks like she wants to crawl up somewhere inside a wall.

Tamsin sees how this is affecting Bo. "Don't even listen to her Bo." Tamsin looks over to Evony. "You don't know a damn thing about me. You're just making shit up as you go along."

"Which part hun?" says Evony, smiling.

Tamsin heaves a deep sigh, grimacing all the while.

"Oh my god Tamsin…I don't even know who you are anymore. I can't believe you lied to me," says Bo, moving further away from her.

"Bo I'm still me. The things that she's saying, she probably got from out of a book somewhere," says Tamsin.

"I don't care where she got it from, it doesn't mean that it's not true Tamsin," says Bo, hurt in her voice.

"None of that should even matter," says Tamsin.

"I guess it's true then," says Bo, shaking her head. "Why would you even say something like that to me?"

Before Tamsin can explain herself, The Morrigan takes this opportunity to tear her credibility down further.

"Oh wait," says Evony, with a laugh. "Don't tell me you're supposed to be the only Valkyrie in the history of all Valkyries to be able to 'love' because that's a crock of shit." Evony shakes her head. "You are too much. But really, you know you can stop the charade now. We have her."

"Okay," says Tamsin. "Why would you even believe anything she has to say?"

"Because right now she sounds way more convincing than you do. And you're both Dark Fae," says Bo.

"She has a point there," says Evony.

Tamsin gives The Morrigan this shut-up-bitch look. "Bo, why would I go through all this trouble?" She wants to touch Bo, but decides not to. "Even today. You know that I've never done anything like that before. Bo look at me. Don't believe her."

Bo looks at Tamsin. "I can't believe you."

"Bo don't," says Tamsin.

"I think I've had all I can take of this little daytime drama," says Evony. She looks at Tamsin. "Shit since I have what I want anyway, I no longer require you or your assistance."

"And I should care because," says Tamsin, shaking her head, with a smirk.

"You on the other hand," says Evony, looking at Bo. "I do. Time to go Succubus."

"No. She's not going anywhere with you," says Tamsin, before Bo could refuse. The henchmen move forward. "If either of you take one more step, someone is going to be leaving in a body bag."

The Morrigan signals for them to stop. "Do you really want to play this game with me sweetie?"

"Bo there's gotta be some way to prove to you that I'm telling the truth," says Tamsin, ignoring Evony, who looks appalled.

"I really could care less about your relationship issues," says Evony. "And quite frankly it doesn't matter at this point."

"Was the body bag not a clear enough image for you?" says Tamsin, tightly wrapping a sheet around herself.

"Bitch you'd die before you move one inch," says Evony.

"Maybe when you were checking facts about me, you missed a section. I don't have to move to kill you. Just ask the guy standing next to you," says Tamsin.

The guy next to The Morrigan falls down dead. Bo is startled. The Morrigan is unfazed, looking at the body with an oh-well look. She looks back over at Tamsin with an annoyed expression. "You do realize that you have just sealed your execution?"

"Then I guess you better not move an inch then," says Tamsin. "You either." She gets out of the bed and walks closer to them. "I should probably tell you about the Dark Fae in the coma. He told me some very interesting things that you'll never know." The Morrigan squint her eyes with a pissed look, and Tamsin smiles a bit. "Then I killed him," she says. Bo looks stunned.

"Oh bitch you're so dead. Don't you know who the hell I am? And don't get cute and try to escape, I will have you found, bound, gagged and executed," says Evony, infuriated.

"Really," says Tamsin. She sits down on the edge of the bed in front of them. "Maybe I should just kill you now and save myself the trouble later."

"Tamsin don't, you could start a war," says Bo. "I sound like Lauren," she says, to herself.

"You had better listen to your girlfriend. Because if anything happens to me, not only would there be a war, innocents and Fae on both sides will be destroyed including that little sunshine gang that you traded in your colors for. They will be among the first casualties," says Evony.

"What makes you think I care?" asks Tamsin.

"You better think long and hard about what you're going to do because there's no turning back for you honey, dead or alive," says Evony.

"You're right," says Tamsin. The second henchman falls down dead. "Guess that only leaves you," she says, pointing at The Morrigan.

Bo is looking on in disbelief.

The Morrigan appears a bit shaken since she can't read Tamsin. "You've only been hammering the nail down on your coffin. Do this darling and I promise you'll be late to your own funeral."

"Then is it really wise to try to threaten a dead woman?" asks Tamsin.

"Tamsin stop this," says Bo, getting up with a sheet around her, walking over to Tamsin. Tamsin doesn't take her eyes off The Morrigan, who has a minor look of relief in her eyes.

"Why should I? I'm Dark Fae remember," says Tamsin.

"Tamsin, I know you okay. You may be Dark Fae, but you're good," says Bo.

"Am I? Apparently you don't know me that well either," says Tamsin, eyes still on The Morrigan.

Bo gets closer to her. "Tamsin, do you love me?" she asks.

"Valkyries can't love," responds Tamsin, with an eyebrow raised at The Morrigan.

"I don't care about the other Valkyries. I care about you. Do you love me?" Bo asks, again with feeling.

Tamsin looks at Bo sincerely. "Yes, I love you," she says.

Bo looks like her heart is melting.

"Bad move," says Evony, with her arm stretched in front of her.

Tamsin quickly returns her gaze and sees that it is too late.

"Don't do it Evony," says Bo.

"It's already done," says The Morrigan.

"If you kill her," says Bo.

"If I kill her what honey? Are you going to kill me? Surely you don't want a war by your own doing. Step back child, grownups are talking," says Evony.

"You're right," says Tamsin, face transforming. "Let's talk." She stands up, walking towards Evony.

The Morrigan is looking into her eyes and starts backing away. "Bitch, what are you doing to me? When I get finished with you, they're going to be scraping you off the floor with a shovel." She starts shaking her head. "All I wanted was the Succubus. Just the Succubus. Why won't you let me have her," she rambles.

Bo gives The Morrigan a mercy punch in the face, knocking her out. Tamsin's face returns to normal.

"She'll be out for a minute," says Tamsin.

"You think we have time to freshen up?" asks Bo.

"If we make it quick," says Tamsin.

Bo and Tamsin go inside of the bathroom and washes up.

When they're done, Tamsin peers out of the bedroom door, quietly closing it back. "There's two posted by the front door, and probably two more outside of it. Not to mention how she probably has every exit guarded," she says. Tamsin goes to her closet and starts changing clothes.

"What about me?" asks Bo. "I don't want to fight in a dress. I mean I can, but I don't want to." Tamsin tosses her a pair of jeans, shirt, leather jacket and boots. "Now that's more like it."

"What made you finally believe me?" asks Tamsin.

"Because," says Bo, putting on the clothes. "You told me that you loved me. I know you Tamsin, though it was getting pretty sketchy back there. You wouldn't have said it unless you meant it. And you definitely wouldn't say it in front of anyone else. Plus wanting to kill The Morrigan doesn't count," she says, with a smile. Tamsin returns the smile then she opens up a wall that has an arsenal of weapons. "Wow, you're all Bruce Waynish, it's kind of hot," says Bo. Tamsin and Bo pick from them, and after, Tamsin puts some in a bag and crosses it around her shoulders. "So how do you want to do this?" asks Bo.

"I was thinking the window," responds Tamsin.

"From this height?" asks Bo. Tamsin opens the window. She drags one of the bodies towards it.

"You're not about to do what I think you're about to do are you?" asks Bo. Tamsin throws the body out the window. Bo looks like she wants to vomit. "That was gruesome." Tamsin takes the other body and throws it out the window. Bo is holding her hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, I just don't want to come back to dead bodies in my bedroom," says Tamsin. "And it's an alternative distraction."

The Morrigan starts awakening.

Tamsin places a grappling hook in the corner. The Morrigan yells for the other henchmen to enter the room, who arrive quickly. "I so hope I don't regret this," says Bo, grabbing on to Tamsin. They slide a few stories down. Tamsin looks up and sees one of the guys fumbling with the cord.

"Here we go," says Tamsin, Bo on her back. She kicks off the glass window. They swing back and when they return, they smash through the glass, rolling onto the floor. The residents run out. Tamsin looks at them with her skeleton face. "You should be asleep right now." The residents fall to the ground.

Bo and Tamsin walk out of the apartment. "Now what?" asks Bo. "I'm sure the staircase is blocked off."

"Well maybe we should take the route least expected," says Tamsin.

They get into the elevator, the music playing in the background, and get off on the ground floor. No incident. They go outside. "I think we may need a different means of transportation," says Tamsin. She goes over to a vehicle covered by a sheet and takes it off revealing a motorcycle.

"Well I can't say that I didn't really expect to see this," says Bo.

"Get on," says Tamsin, starting it up. They drive off. The Morrigan's henchmen are after them in full force. Bo is fighting them off. "Do you know how to drive one of these?" yells Tamsin.

"I'm sure I can manage," says Bo, kicking an enemy off a bike.

"Okay, switch me."

The two switch positions. Tamsin sits with her back to Bo. She takes out her weapons, using them on each enemy whether they are in a car, motorcycle, or on foot.

They ride to the Dal. The bike slides as they both hop off. They enter.

"Trick!" yells Bo. "Declare sanctuary."

"What?" he says.

"We haven't got all day," says Tamsin.

"Okay. Everyone out now. I declare sanctuary," he says. Everyone rushes out of the bar, except Kenzi and Dyson.

"What the hell is going on guys?" asks Kenzi.

"The Morrigan and her goons are coming after us," says Bo. Kenzi grabs a bottle. Bo looks at her funny and tosses a weapon to her.

"They're coming," says a voice, to Tamsin.

"That's not the only thing. Stand back," says Tamsin, to Bo, pushing her away with her arm.

"Tamsin. You don't have to protect me. I can take care of myself," says Bo.

"Stand back Bo!" yells Tamsin. She transforms into Valkyrie mode. The two swords materialize in her hands. A ripple in the air appears and Valkyries emerge.

"My eyes have been doused with glitter," says Kenzi. "Oh shit, Valkyrie palooza. If I get disintegrated so help me."

Tamsin holds her swords in a fighting stance. A Valkyrie walks over to her. "Choose wisely," she says, to Tamsin.

Tamsin's helmet slides down, creating a shield over her face. "I have," she answers.

"If that is your decision. Very well," says the Valkyrie. The Valkyries get into formation. The Valkyrie in charge lifts her sword in the air and the other Valkyries begin attacking. The Morrigan's henchmen enter the Dal fighting. It appears to be an all out battle inside of the Dal. Bo is fighting a few henchmen and a couple of Valkyries. Kenzi is hitting some henchmen while dodging Valkyries. Dyson is fighting off Valkyries and henchmen alike. Tamsin, who is taking the brunt of the attacks from the Valkyries, is holding her own amazingly well as the one who ordered the attack watches on. The Valkyries that are fighing Tamsin, strikes The Morrigan's henchmen whenever they cross their paths. Tamsin sweeps one of the Valkyries with one of her swords and is about to use the other to go in for the kill when her opponent reveals her face, which stops Tamsin from taking further action. She lifts her sword up in disbelief, backing away. The chief Valkyrie seizes the opportunity and gets involved, fighting Tamsin while the others fight everyone else.

The chief Valkyrie swings her sword. "I have been waiting for this moment my entire life. And now I know your weakness." She looks as if she's about to go after Bo when Tamsin gets in the way without protecting herself. The Valkyrie shakes her head and knocks Tamsin into the wall, her body breaking it.

Bo sees her and runs over. "Tamsin," she says, kneeling down.

"I'm okay Bo. Don't worry about me. Continue to help your friends," says Tamsin, standing up. Bo looks reluctant. "I'm fine. Go on," she says. Bo goes over to where the rest of the gang is and continues fighting.

The chief Valkyrie walks over to Tamsin. "The one with the golden eyes. I do not know why he favored you so." She swings her sword at Tamsin.

"Maybe because I'm not a whiny bitch like you," says Tamsin. The Valkyrie looks pissed and the two continue fighting.

During the fight, Tamsin looks over to check on Bo and in that split second, she loses her fighting advantage to the Valkyrie, who is hammering at her with a sword. Tamsin blocks it with her two swords, but the force is overwhelming her, bringing her to her knees. "I used to want to be like you," says the Valkyrie. She lifts her hand and Tamsin flies against the wall, her swords fall out of her hands. "But now?" she says, walking closer to Tamsin. She picks Tamsin up. "You have become so weak." She throws Tamsin across the room. The Valkyrie walks over to Tamsin, who is getting up. "You sicken me." She tries to hit her, but Tamsin catches her hand, crushing it. Another Valkyrie comes over and forces Tamsin into the wall again. "You are not special. You are though pathetic," says the chief Valkyrie. She and another Valkyrie start stomping on Tamsin. Her face shield begins to crack.

Bo sees this and yells for them to stop but the ruckus inside of the bar drowns her out, and she begins to panic, her breathing becoming heavier. She quickly calms herself and runs over to Tamsin, fighting with the two aggressors. Tamsin barely sees Bo since she is fading in and out. Before submitting to unconsciousness, Tamsin uses the rest of her energy to propel the two assailants across the room, returning to her normal self. Bo grabs Tamsin and drags her off to the side. Kneeling beside her, she tries to give Tamsin her chi but it returns back to her. She tries again, same result. "What the hell?" says Bo, alarmed that it isn't working.

The Valkyries gather around Bo and Tamsin. "She must come willingly," reminds one of them.

"Tamsin has made her choice," says the chief Valkyrie.

"We want only her," says one.

"Well you can't have her," says Bo. She begins breathing heavy again.

"There is nothing that you can do," says another.

Bo starts turning blush, her eyes red. Wind blows throughout her hair. "I can destroy you all," her voice echoing. She stands up.

"Quickly," yells the chief Valkyrie. The one that Tamsin stopped from harming dives on top of Tamsin, and they both disappear. The main Valkyrie and a few others jump into the ripple in the air. The rest try to escape but Bo prevents them. She sucks the chi out of them so much that when she's done, their bodies combust. Bo walks slowly into the ripple.

Kenzi, Trick, and Dyson all look at each other. The others shocked.

Kenzi horrified. "Oh I so don't want to do this," she says. She jumps in. Dyson follows.

Trick looks at the others. "I declared sanctuary. Now get the hell out of my establishment."

The gang warps through several worm holes separately, their bodies stringy and contorted. Then it goes all black. Dyson calls for Kenzi.

"Not quite," says a voice.

"Tamsin?" says Dyson.

"The one and only," she says, standing up.

"Where are we?" asks Dyson.

"Let's just say that we're not in Kansas anymore."

They are in a huge dome shaped room that is dimly lit. "What is this place?" asks Dyson, looking around.

"This is where he keeps his pet," says Tamsin.

"He who?" asks Dyson. He starts walking around.

"No don't," Tamsin warns. Suddenly an enormous dragon lands in front of them. "Meet pet."


	17. Chapter 17

In another area, Bo is lying in a bed asleep in a burgundy bustle dress that looks like it came out of the 1800's. Her hair is pinned up and she is wearing black gloves and a diamond collared necklace with matching earrings. She wakes up. "Why is it hard to breathe?" She looks down at her stomach. "These are not my clothes." She gets up and looks into a full length mirror. "I must be dreaming," she says, shaking her head. She sees a glimpse of a blonde haired woman pass by the door. "Tamsin?" She exits the room and into a grand hall with many corridors and doors. "I can tell I'm going to have so much fun." She sees the woman again going around a corner and follows.

Tamsin and Dyson are in the middle of dodging fire from the dragon. "My weapons aren't even putting a dent in this thing," says Tamsin, hiding behind rubble.

"Well if there's anyone that can take down a dragon, it's us partner," says Dyson.

"So confidence is our weapon now? I'm about to become a KFC recipe, and he thinks confidence will save us."

"It will."

Tamsin sighs and shakes her head. "Okay. Let's kill the damn thing."

Bo is still following the woman when she stops and leans against the wall, taking a breath. She closes her eyes and when she opens them, she is back lying in the bed. "What the hell?" she says, sitting up.

Back with the dragon. Tamsin uses a weapon as an anchor, sliding down the dragon's chest with it, cutting open its flesh. As it bends from the pain, Dyson jumps up and forces his hand through the opening, penetrating its heart. They both move out of the way as the dragon's colossal body hits the ground with a huge thud.

"I guess confidence does go a long way," says Tamsin.

"I told you so," says Dyson, with a smile. Dyson looks over to the dragon. "So partner, what is this place?" He turns to face Tamsin, but she is no longer there. He frowns. "Tamsin?" He looks around for her and hears someone. Dyson runs over to the direction and sees Kenzi lying on the floor. "Kenzi," he says, helping her up.

"Oh D man, I'm so glad I found you. I was in, oh god I think I'm gonna hurl," she says, running off to the side. She comes back over. "I was in some major vortex Star Trek shit. And is that a fucking dragon? I'm so glad I was in that vortex shit."

"Kenzi, you okay?" he asks. She nods her head. "Have you seen Bo, or Tamsin?"

"Last time I saw Bo she was cray, setting bitches on fire. And Tamsin did a Houdini."

"We have to find them," says Dyson, all growly.

"Okay D man, we gon find them. We just need to find a way out of this room."

Back in the bedroom. Bo is back in bed for a fourth time. "What the hell kind of place is this?" She starts to get up. "Oh oww," she says, sitting back down from pain.

"You are hurt," says someone.

Bo looks up. "Tamsin."

She is dressed in similar garb, but not as fancy as Bo's attire. "You need to heal," she says.

"Well, I didn't think it was that bad. The not being able to breathe must've concealed my pain," says Bo.

"Let me be of assistance to you."

"I don't think now is such a good time. And why are you talking like that?"

"Allow me to alleviate your pain."

"Tamsin, we're kind of trapped. I think we should be looking for a way out of here."

"I want to taste you."

Bo looks surprised. "Oh wow. Um, well I guess, when you put it that way. We are in a bedroom after all."

Dyson and Kenzi are still looking for an exit when they are suddenly transported to an empty coliseum. "What in the gladiator, how the hell did we get here?" asks Kenzi, looking around.

"I don't know," says Dyson.

"I'm already getting bad vibes."

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

A horn sounds. Then a burly build male with a long blonde beard and hair and blue eyes, wearing a helmet that arcs into a point, comes out. He carries a spear in one hand and a round shield on his other arm. A cape made out of animal skin drapes his back.

"Is that a Viking?" asks Kenzi.

"Ivar the Boneless," says Dyson.

"Didn't he die like a trillion years ago?"

"In 873."

"Like I said a trillion years ago. Dude, he's like older than Jesus." The fighter starts running towards them. "Shit he can run fast for a dead guy," says Kenzi.

"Kenzi, find a safe area. I'll handle him." Dyson growls and transforms into wolf man mode, running towards the fighter.

Bo is very much engaged in another kind of clash, one of two bodies. "We never…you haven't…what are you doing to me…I'm so not complaining…" says Bo, in between moans.

A battered Tamsin is in a dungeon. Her arms are chained to the ceiling, her wrists bleeding from the shackles. A Valkyrie punches her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Another Valkyrie throws water on Tamsin.

"Had enough yet?" asks the chief Valkyrie.

"The only torment I've had all night has been staring at your face," says Tamsin. The chief Valkyrie hits her in the face, breaking skin with her fist. Tamsin spits blood out of her mouth.

"I am just warming up," says the chief Valkyrie. Then a Valkyrie brings over a tray of torturing tools.

Dyson has won the fight, and Kenzi, his biggest fan is cheering him on. She high-fives Dyson. A Valkyrie flies down on a winged horse, collects the fighter and flies away.

"Whoa did you just see that shit?" says Kenzi, next to Dyson. "You think Tamsin has one of those too? Because if she does, I so want to ride one."

The horn sounds again.

"They can't be serious right?" says Kenzi.

Three fighters come out, carrying axes, a long sword, and spiked ball flails.

"Let me guess, more dead Vikings," says Kenzi. "They don't look like they came to play either."

"Ragnar Lodbrok, Halfdan and Bagsecg," says Dyson, looking strange. "These are random pairings."

"Well Godspeed D man," says Kenzi, running off.

Back with still occupied Bo. "This is all good…and all…damn you're aggressive…but don't you think that we should be finding a…oh wow…what are you doing with your tongue?"

Returning to the torture chamber. Tamsin is now bleeding everywhere. "I do not hear you talking so tough now. What happened Tamsin?" asks the chief Valkyrie.

"Do what you want to me. You can never hurt me," says Tamsin.

"I think I can. What is it that you desire the most Tamsin? Is it His Grace's daughter? Are you afraid of losing her? Being abandoned by her? Or are you afraid of not being able to be there for her when she needs you the most?"

Tamsin frowns. "You lie."

"Do I?"

And image surfaces in front of Tamsin showing Bo fatally injured and in agonizing pain.

"No, she's not. She can't be," says Tamsin, shaking her head.

"She is. She came for you. Did you think that she would walk into our realm unharmed?"

"No, he wouldn't do that," says Tamsin.

"You think so? He sent you to retrieve her did he not? You failed. He has become angered by your disobedience and even more so your defilement of his daughter. He punishes. She is no exception."

"I don't believe you. He needs her."

"He may not kill her, but she will wish that she were dead," says the chief Valkyrie. Tamsin fights with her bonds. "So your greatest happiness is also your greatest source of suffering?" she says, leaning her head to the side with a pondering look. "Strange." She looks at Tamsin fighting with her chains. "Your struggle is futile. Nothing can break those restraints."

Tamsin looks like her heart is shattering. She hears Bo call out for her. "Take it away."

"Now why would I do a thing like that?"

Back in the bedroom. The session has concluded. "All healed," says Bo.

"I am glad. Was my performance satisfactory?"

Bo looks at her oddly. "Of course you were great Tamsin. It felt different though. But I still enjoyed it."

She smiles at Bo, putting back on her dress.

"I hate that I have to wear this," says Bo, trying to put the dress back on. "I guess it's better than running around naked." She is struggling with it.

"Allow me to assist you."

"Um okay sure. You seem real comfortable with the dresses," says Bo.

She smiles. "That I am." She finishes. "You are complete."

Bo shakes her head. "Thanks Tamsin. I swear it's like you bumped your head or something. I get the accent. But."

"Does my manner of speaking displease you?"

"No. It's just. I can't put my finger on it, but something's off. Maybe it's this place. Look, the faster we get out of here, the better I'll feel. Can we find a route that won't take me back to this room?" says Bo.

Inside the torture chamber. Tamsin looks very pale and weak. "What are you doing?" asks the chief Valkyrie, to Tamsin. She orders the other Valkyries to leave and walks over to Tamsin, lifting her head. The chief Valkyrie looks sickened. "Have you lost your will?" She removes her hand from Tamsin. "Pathetic." She walks away from her. "You are not worthy of even death."

Back to Bo. They are walking through several corridors. "Are we in a giant maze?" asks Bo.

"We are going in the right direction I assure you."

"Right. And what direction might that be because I feel like we've been walking for hours."

"It has only been a few moments. I am taking you to your comrades."

"What?" says Bo, stopping her. "You mean to tell me that Kenzi and Dyson are here too?"

"Do you not want to see them?"

"Of course I do. But, never mind. Just take me to them," says Bo.

"Bo, if you do not wish to walk, we could teleport there."

"You mean to tell me that we could've teleported this whole time?"

"I thought it pleasant to walk with you."

"Okay, well however sweet. Your cuteness won't get you out of this."

"May I have just one kiss?"

Bo looks at her oddly. "Of course you can. You know you don't have to ask." Bo looks like she's just had an epiphany. "Oh, I know what you're doing, and." She is cut off by the kiss, closing her eyes.

Torture chamber. "You would give your very life for her?" asks the chief Valkyrie. Tamsin doesn't respond. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I love her."

"That is the most asinine notion that I have ever heard."

"It would be to someone who hasn't experienced it."

"What about this love? All I see is irrationality and imprudent conduct."

"It is a force more powerful than anything you could ever imagine in any realm. It makes you feel like you can do and be everything all at once. Even defy the one you are obligated to serve for all of your lifetimes."

"Pitiful. You are no Valkyrie. You are a disgrace to the very name and meaning. And to think that I ever held you in high regard. I am better than you in every way."

Tamsin lifts her head up. "I will always be better than you."

"How is that? You are the one in bonds."

"Because I have something that you don't."

"Amuse me."

"I have a heart. Just needed to be reminded."

"Heart or not, it still will not save you."

"I'm getting out of these chains. And I'm going after her."

"I would like to see you try." The Valkyrie laughs.

"Laugh now. But I'm not letting you or these stop me any longer." She starts pulling hard on the restraints. The chief Valkyrie looks on in enjoyment. Tamsin looks at her. Her face enraged. Then her eyes burn gold so brightly that the Valkyrie covers her eyes. She starts backing away. "I sense fear," says Tamsin. The restraints break.

"Impossible."

Tamsin slowly walks over to her. "Well what do you know, love can set you free." She punches the Valkyrie with so much force it cracks her entire armor, sending her through multiple walls. 

Bo is teleported to the arena, still kissing. "Wow, now that's what I call a kiss," she says, smiling. She looks over and sees a bruised Dyson fighting off three fighters with Kenzi trying her best to help. Bo gets closer to them and sucks the chi out of all three fighters until they collapse.

"Bo, it's you," says Kenzi, hugging her. "And what do you have on? It's not bad like the last dress. It reminds me of some Elizabethan Victorian eraishness. Ooh are those real diamonds," says Kenzi, touching Bo's jewelry.

"I'm glad to see you're still you Kenzi," says Bo.

"Bo, Tamsin. It's good to see that you two are okay," says Dyson.

"You too," says Bo, touching a scar on his face.

"Okay now that all of us are back together again. Let's get the hell out of here before some even crazier shit goes down," says Kenzi.

"I couldn't agree more," says Dyson.

Suddenly you can hear swords clashing together and things breaking like the ultimate battle is occurring.

"You hear that? That's exactly the type of shit I'm talking about," says Kenzi."

"I have to go. She needs me."

Bo looks over. "Tamsin, what are you talking about? Who needs you?" she asks.

"Partner, what's going on?" asks Dyson.

"My sister. She is in trouble."

Kenzi is looking at her oddly. "Wait you have a sister?"

"I must go. Thank you," she says, to Bo. She rushes off. Bo appears to be in shock.

"Did she just leave like that?" says Kenzi, dumbfounded. "Mead. I have a sudden urge for mead dude. And is it just me, but Tamsin seemed to be a little different. Like too polite different."

"We have to go after her. I'm not leaving without her," says Bo.

"We know, let's go," says Kenzi. "I still can't believe she has a sister. If she's anything like Tamsin, that would be such an injustice to the world. No offense. But it would be."

Bo is about to run when she stops herself. "Can one of you take this dress off of me?" Kenzi looks at her funny. "I promise there are garments underneath." Kenzi takes it off of her. Bo in her slip takes the sword from Kenzi and cuts slits on each side of it. "Alright, I'm ready." They run after Tamsin.

Before they can exit the area, the fight is brought to them "Wait isn't that Tamsin? How the hell did she have time to change clothes that fast?" says Kenzi. They see Tamsin and another Valkyrie fighting a crowd of Valkyries. The gang joins in.

Tamsin, who hasn't transformed, is fighting the other Valkyries with two swords. The Valkyrie who is fighting alongside her also fights with two swords, her face shield covering. The two stand back to back, their moves are mirror images of the other. Dyson is cutting through armor with his bare hands. Kenzi is ducking and dodging. Bo is chi sifting and sword fighting. Tamsin sees Bo and is relieved, so relieved that she lets her guard down long enough to be stabbed through the stomach. On the ground, she looks up and sees the chief Valkyrie standing over her.

"Let us see if your love can save you now," says the chief Valkyrie, lifting her sword.

Suddenly swords go through her armor. As the swords raises so does her body, with blood spewing from out of her mouth. "It has," says the person, holding her in the air. The swords swings forward and the chief Valkyrie's body sails across, sliding over the ground. The person extends her hand, and Tamsin takes it. "Are we even now sister?"

"We are more than even," says Tamsin.

The horn sounds.

"Bitch, a Drider Queen better not pop out," says Kenzi.

Tamsin runs over to Bo and embraces her. "I thought you were dying," she says.

Bo looks at her oddly. "Tamsin, what are you talking about, you've been right with me the entire time."

"In spirit," says Tamsin, nodding. "You were with me too."

The group is fighting alongside each other the mob of Valkyries, and now Berserkers are running towards them, carrying two-handed axes.

"Who the fuck are they?" asks Kenzi.

"Huscarls," yells Dyson.

"The who the what?" says Kenzi.

"They were the elite guard of the former Kings Cnut and Harold II. Kenzi, stand behind me. They're Berserkers," says Dyson.

"What the hell is that?" asks Kenzi.

"You'll see when they start fighting us," says Dyson. "Hurry and get behind me." Kenzi runs behind him.

As the Berserkers approach Dyson yells for everyone to hold the line. The Berserkers begin fighting them in a frenzied and infuriated manner. Swinging and hitting wildly like they are high, drunk, and don't care about life at the same time.

"Shit D man, these mothafuckas are crazy," yells Kenzi.

"I have an idea," says Tamsin, to her sister. She looks at the Berserkers. Then her face transforms along with her sister's underneath the shield, taking in a large group of Berserkers. The Berserkers rush in front of the gang and start attacking anyone after the group.

"Nice," says Kenzi.

"This should buy us a little time," says Tamsin. "Let's go."

They reach a safe distance.

"You all must go now. This assault will continue unless you all leave," says the sister.

"What about you?" asks Tamsin.

The gang is looking like they heard a ghost.

"Tamsin, are you on that stuff girl?" asks Kenzi.

"He will return soon. There is only one way out," says the sister.

"Don't even think about it. You know you'll die," says Tamsin.

"I mean I'm not judging, but you do know what they say about people having conversations with themselves right?" asks Kenzi.

"Tamsin, you're freaking me out," says Bo.

Tamsin's sister takes off her helmet and everyone does a double take.

"Tamsin, how come you in two places at the same time?" asks Kenzi.

"Tamsin and I, we are one in the same," says the sister.

"Wait, I didn't know there were two of you," says Bo, looking guilty. "Everything makes so much more sense now."

"I can so tell the difference, one is well mannered, one is not, one is well mannered, the other is not," says Kenzi, nodding her head.

Tamsin walks over to her sister. "I can't let you do this," she says.

"Was it not you who taught me about love? If it were not for you I would have never known what it could be like sister. For that I will forever be grateful. And you," she says, looking at Bo. "You showed me what love feels like."

Tamsin frowns at Bo, who is wearing a look of shame.

"Bo you banged Tamsin's sister," says Kenzi, mouth opened. "Now that's low even for you."

"What? How, how was I supposed to know that she, she…They're identical Kenzi. And plus I was injured, and needed to heal," says Bo. She looks at Tamsin. "Okay, I really did think she was you. This is so very seriously deserving of a pass."

"It is not Bo's fault. I was not forthright with her, and for that I do apologize. I always wondered what she would be like and it was everything that I could imagine if not more so."

"Oh, why thank you," says Bo, with a smile and flirty eyes. She sees the look on Tamsin's face. "For healing me...in my time of dire need. Thanks."

The sister smiles and nods her head at Bo. "You are quite welcome."

"Damn Bo, multi-dimensional pimping," says Kenzi. "Bet you can't eat just one now can you?"

Bo gives Kenzi a now-isn't-a-good-time-for-jokes look.

"Now that that's over. Heads up. We've got company," says Tamsin.

The Valkyries reached them and fighting resumes. Suddenly a dark mist forms high above them.

"He is here. You all must go now. I am sorry sister. This is the only way." She begins using her life force to create a portal.

"No!" yells Tamsin, fighting off Valkyries. The mist is moving closer to them.

Kenzi is absorbed through the portal first, then Dyson. Bo looks up and sees the mist. "What the hell is that coming towards us?" says Bo.

Tamsin looks up. "Shit! Bo jump in," she yells.

The Valkyries try to stop Tamsin's sister as Bo goes in, her body halfway through the portal. "Tamsin!" yells Bo.

"Hurry sister. I do not know how much longer I will last." Her body no longer tangible.

Tamsin shakes her head and grabs Bo's hands. Now Bo is inside of the portal with half of Tamsin's upper body, the rest of Tamsin is in the other realm being pulled back in by Valkyries.

"Bo let go. I'm not going to make it."

"I'm not going to lose you again," says Bo.

"Please do it while you still can. The portal can close any second. I'll be fine."

"But I won't. I'm not letting you go. And if you love me, you wouldn't give up so easily. You would do anything you can to be with me."

And with those words Tamsin's eyes spark. She closes her eyes and wills the Valkyries off of her. The portal closes and everything goes black.

The gang is laid out inside the Dal. Trick is passed out over the counter. Dyson and Kenzi are lying a few feet away from each other on the floor. Bo, who is back in the clothes that she left in, is lying next to Tamsin, their hands still holding one another. They start waking up slowly one by one. Dyson sits up shaking his head, grunting.

Kenzi sits up holding the side of her head. "I don't remember anyone saying that it would be cloudy with a chance of pounding headache," says Kenzi. "What day is it?"

Bo opens her eyes, slowly sitting up. Tamsin does the same. They look at their hands gripped together and both frown, snatching them away. "Can someone tell me what the hell happened?" asks Bo, still frowning.

"I don't know myself," says Dyson. He helps Kenzi up.

"I hope this wasn't another parasite episode," says Tamsin. She gets up and extends her hand to Bo and at the same time wondering why she is doing so. Bo takes her offer, looking at Tamsin strangely.

Trick walks over to them. "What's the last thing any of you remember?" he asks.

"I remember not having on this outfit," says Kenzi.

"Speaking of clothes, are those my new jeans?" asks Tamsin, looking at Bo. Bo looks down at herself surprised. "Jacket, shirt and boots," says Tamsin, frowning.

"Well they aren't mine. Wait, why do I have these on and how?" says Bo.

"You know what, keep them, there's no telling what they've been through," says Tamsin, looking a bit disgusted.

"Amen to that sister," says Kenzi.

"Hey, I'm standing right here. And I normally wouldn't be caught dead in anything you own. Trick what the hell is going on?" asks Bo.

"Well I was here at the bar as usual," he says.

"I was here with Lauren before she left," says Dyson.

"Lauren. She and I, we broke up, I mean we decided to go on a break with each other for awhile," says Bo. Tamsin looks like she wants to gag. "And I was at home, packing her things into a box, about to get really drunk."

"Then I showed up just in time to see that sad sad little box," says Tamsin, smirking, shaking her head.

Everyone looks over to Kenzi. "Don't look at me. I didn't cast any spells or call on anyone this time. Plus, I can't even remember where and what the hell I was doing. But no funny stuff. I just know that I didn't have this on," says Kenzi. "I do remember that Tikbalang shit." She looks at her phone for the date. "Yep Tikbalang take out day."

"This doesn't make any sense," says Dyson. "We all remember the same night but we're all in different clothes. And it feels like so much time has passed, but it hasn't. What can do this?"

"Something or someone very powerful," says Tamsin. Bo is looking at her with burning blue eyes. At first Tamsin grimaces, then she relaxes, she grimaces, then relaxing again.

"I agree," says Trick. "It could have been a temporal shift in our dimension which could explain the feeling of passing time but in reality it could have been just a matter of hours."

"English Trick," says Kenzi.

"A shift in time and space. Think of Back to the Future Kenzi," says Trick.

"Ah yes. Me understands now," says Kenzi. "But how come I don't remember anything?"

"Something didn't want us to," says Tamsin. She feels her neck, grabbing a necklace, looking at it. Tamsin looks at Bo and sees that she has on the same one. She hurriedly snatches it off and puts it in her pocket.

"This is mind blowing. Am I gonna meet my earlier self, I want to give her some tips? Me guess not. So, does that mean that we're going to have the same outcome later?" asks Kenzi.

"By the very fact that we've been sent back with wiped out memories means that that future is no longer a possibility. However, whatever it was does not mean that there cannot be a variation of it," answers Trick.

"Can whatever that did this keep doing this to us?" asks Bo.

"Yea because I kind of don't want déjà vu for the rest of my life," says Kenzi.

"In all likelihood no. It takes a lot of power to do something like this. Only few beings and fewer objects are capable of it. All of which have rules and limits in and of themselves," says Trick.

"Well whatever happened to us, something definitely came back with me," says Bo.

"What is it Bo?" asks Dyson, concerned.

"I don't know exactly. Something's just not right, at all," says Bo, trying her best to stop looking at Tamsin, who notices. Bo's eyes are constantly shifting from brown to blue. "Very very wrong."

"Bo what the hell?" says Kenzi, eyebrows raised.

"What?" Bo asks, constantly blinking.

"Your eyes are flaring up," says Kenzi. "You had better not be going cray," she says, pointing her finger at Bo in a disciplining manner. "Maybe we should call the Doc to make sure everything is okay with all of us. I don't want any species shit happening to me."

"Good idea, I'll get her on the phone," says Trick, walking away.

Dyson and Kenzi are talking with each other about the whole situation. Bo is still fighting her stare.

Tamsin folds her arms. "Are you hungry for something?" she asks, with her signature smirk.

Bo's eyes glow a steady blue and she stops blinking. "Oh you have no idea," she says, seductively.

Tamsin raises an eyebrow in a sexy manner. "Is that right?" She frowns and shakes her head as if she's trying to wake from a dream.

"Um Trick," says Bo, snapping out of it, eyes returning to brown. She looks over to him. "Hurry."

Kenzi walks over to Bo. "This is by far the craziest shits we've ever been through," she says.

"Who're you telling," says Bo.

"Well, can't say that this has been fun since lost memory and all. So, I'm out of here," says Tamsin.

"You're not going to wait on Lauren?" asks Dyson.

"How about no," says Tamsin, to Dyson. "Besides," she says, looking at Bo, "This shit is getting weirder by the minute the longer I stay here." She looks back to Dyson. "So I'm gonna go."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then partner," he says.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Tamsin looks at Bo, shakes her head and walks away. Bo goes over to the bar to fetch a drink. Before exiting, Tamsin stops herself like she's forgotten something.

"Everything okay partner?" Dyson asks.

"Yeah," says Tamsin, nodding. She opens the door and looks like she's in pain. "See you later…Babe."

Everyone except Bo is looking around in shock to see who she is referring to. "Okay Baby," says Bo, like nothing happened. Tamsin leaves freaked out. Everyone is looking at Bo, who is about to take her drink when her eyes open wide after realizing what she just said. She swallows the shot, pouring another.

"Holy fucking mouth shit!" says Kenzi. "Trick, my homie, we need to find a way to get my memory back dude."


End file.
